Mi indeseada mascota
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Rivaille era un hombre de negocios, serio, algo amargado y un tanto solitario, su secretaria, Hanji, más en broma que en seriedad decide proponerle que se compre algún animalito para que lo acompañe. Ciertamente, se vio tentado al final de cuentas a comprar uno, pero una mascota más especial y un tanto peligrosa estaba destinada para él al llegar a su casa. ErenxRivaille, lemon.
1. Indeseada mascota

Un fic largo, bueno, no tanto, pero contará de varios capítulos, momentos y tramas, esta ubicado en un AU, por lo tanto no existen los "titanes", pero habrá varias referencias a ese universo. Actualizaré una vez por semana, espero mantenerme constante :3

**Dedicado: **Para las personas que me pidieron un fic más largo, así que hice este, espero que les agrade, tendrá insinuaciones de alguna que otra pareja :3**  
****Pareja:** ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Lemon más adelante. Palabras groseras y crecimiento muy rápido.

Era invierno, se sentía un frío que congelaba los huesos a todo ser viviente, la tortura de levantarse tan temprano era cada vez más insoportable para los mortales que parecían pingüinitos, con bufandas y gorros, armados como si fueran a una guerra en el polo norte, el traje de algunos incluso llegaba a dificultarles el andar, así de frío hacía, pero claro, la cara de Rivaille nunca cambiaba ante un día más de trabajo, podía estar cagado de frío, sin embargo, lo único que sucedía en su expresiva persona era hacerse una arruga más en la frente de ese un tanto amargado hombre de veintiséis años.

Rivaille, a los que algunos llamaban Levi, tenía muy buenas cualidades, era un hombre de negocios y los números eran todo el amor y el porno que necesitaba, era sencillo a su manera a pesar de ser prácticamente un genio y escalar desde lo humilde hasta cada vez más profundo en el corazón de la empresa en la que estaba actualmente con su gran manejo en las inversiones, aún así, en la oficina pocos de le acercaban, la única persona que le desafiaba era su secretaria Hanji, y, efectivamente, la única razón porque se le acerca sin chillar de miedo es porque estaba un tanto... loca. O sea, nadie en su sano juicio se metería con "el enano amargado de la limpieza". Enano el puto pene de todos esos mal nacidos, con todo y su tamaño Rivaille les da mil patadas en su trasero a esos bastardos.

El hombre de negocios se enfocaba en su trabajo...

Y allí estaba su fiel secretaria, mientras él se rompía la cabeza pensando en una cifra y un contrato que le estaban ofreciendo Hanji espiaba a los demás trabajadores como sí todos fueran unos bichos raros en cápsulas cristalinas que mirar, lo peor, es que no podía quedarse callada en lo rara que era, tenía que compartir su rareza con el mundo.

–Mira mira Rivaille... Ymir hoy está más molesta de lo común... mira ese gruñido, ese caminar rígido y molesto, los hombros moviéndose de un lado a otro... ¿sabes lo que significa mi querido Levi?–

–La regla, periodo menstrual, sangre cayendo desde el órgano reproductor femenino, como quieras llamarle.–suspiró Corporal mientras firmaba unos papeles.

–!No, te equivocas, no puedes verlo!–decía brillando en emoción como si todo fuera tan claro para ella.

–Claro que no puedo, no tengo el tiempo para ser un psicópata acosador que ama con morbo las relaciones humanas...–

–¡Te equivocas! ¡me intriga saber esto!–se defendió con supuesta seriedad.

–¿Qué es lo que te interesa? ¿el cuándo menstrúa Ymir?–alzó la ceja el jefe de la muchacha, esta frunció un poco las cejas y volvió a sonreír.

–No, no necesito saberlo, le llega a fin de mes, desde en veinticinco en adelante...–

El muchacho puso los ojos casi en blanco y se trató de concentrar en los papeles con la perturbadora afirmación de su secretaria.

–Por favor, no me digas como mierda lo sabes... no me lo digas.–

–Eres tan aburrido... allí solo, sin hacer interacciones con nadie...–la secretaria se paseaba con su libreta de apuntes psicópatas mientras se arreglaba los lentes.–Supongo que necesitas a un buen hombre que te "de"...mucho amor...–sonrió picara estilando el doble sentido por las margaritas diabólicas en sus mejillas.

–Porque aún no tenga pareja estable no quiere decir que sea un gay de closet.–

–Un gay de velador, querrás decir...–sonrió haciendo gracia de la estatura de su jefe mientras este le asesinaba de siete maneras diferentes en su mente con esa mirada de hielo–Claro jefe, usted suda heterosexualidad...yo jamás podría apostar por lo contrario...–decía de manera irónica la muchacha y miraba traviesa al jefe, según su investigación ese enano tenía que ser gay o algo similar.

–Por favor, sólo entrégame los putos papeles.–que cualquiera... si era ese tal dios en los que creen algunos... hiciera a esa chica un poco más tolerable.

La muchacha fue a una estantería cercana y tomó de manera despreocupada lo que serían tres kilos de papeles para dejarlos arriba de Rivaille, cada uno de ellos revisados a la perfección.

Quizás Hanji fuera una ociosa acosadora, sin embargo, era realmente eficiente en su trabajo, por eso y por los años de amistad Rivaille no le ha tirado del décimo piso para abajo en un arranque de furia.

–Te vas a morir solo si sigues así.–

Rivaille sólo elevó una ceja desinteresado.

–Deberías comprarte un gato...–la chica sacó una tarjeta de una tienda de animales que quedaba por allí cerca.–Al menos un perro, para no sentirte tan solo.–

Corporal si hubiera podido incendiar la tarjeta con la mirada lo hubiera hecho, lástima que no era cíclope. ¿Qué creía Hanji que él era? ¿un solterón patético que necesita un gato? él puede tener a cualquiera...pero simplemente no le duran las relaciones.

–No necesito a esos sacos de popo con hambre, me arruinarían el departamento.–

–Oh, sí... casi se me olvida ese fetiche tuyo a la limpieza.–

–Es un buen gusto.–

–¡Hahahahaha, lo que digas!–sonrió.–Iré a seguir en mi investigación, ese nuevo empleado está hablando mucho con Christa...Ymir debe sentir que invaden su territorio... ¡esto es tan hermoso!-susurró con libreta en mano para ir a espiar más de cerca.

El empresario apresó la tarjeta que le había dejado su asistente, tonterías, no necesitaba compañía, menos de una bola de pelos babosa en su pulcra casa que le mordiera los pies mientras camina y la madera fina de sus muebles, ni que decir de sus elegantes cortinas, todas orinadas y destrozadas.

Las heces que tendría que recoger, los pelos que tendría que limpiar de sus trajes, las miradas mortales de falsa pena para conseguir todo lo que quisiera sin la sanción del poderoso señor diario enrollado.

Y a pesar de ese discurso interno...

A pesar de que juro a sí mismo no pensar más sobre una desgraciada mascota...

Allí estaba el gran Rivaille, caminando en cubierto hasta la tienda de animales dos semanas después, después de unos curiosos -y adorables- vídeos de perritos y gatitos bebés optó en intentar tener uno... y si no funciona, ir de infiltrado a la casa de Hanji a tirarle a la bola de pulgas por la chimenea para abajo, después de todo era su idea, iba directo hasta allí cuando el rostro se le deforma.

Mierda, su único jefe está en la tienda, Irvin, esa única persona a la que aunque no quiera tiene que guardarle respeto y no le puede morder o amenazar con tirar del décimo piso... no, no podía mancillar su orgullo y comprar a esos animalitos de ojos tiernos, grandes y de pelaje esponjoso. No podía, al menos no con su maldito jefe allí listo para darle un discurso humillante sobre su nueva compra, dio la vuelta y reconsideró sus planes.

¿Para qué el quería una mascota? ¿por qué? es una pérdida de dinero y tiempo. No necesita al canino o al minino. No los necesitaba, si quería compañía, coquetearía en un bar, nadie se resistía a él... sentado, luego se para y una que otra mujer se ríe un poquito.

Está bien solo sin compañía molesta... siempre lo ha estado.

Se dirige hasta su casa cuando una llamada lo increpa en el teléfono con una risilla. El veintiañero saca de mala gana el celular ver de quien era la llamada, era Zoe.

–¿Ya compraste al animalito... mi pequeño Levi? te vi caminando hacia allá~ jejeje. Hacia la tienda de animales~–

Rivaille volteó hacia atrás con un rostro un tanto descompuesto ¿esa hija de puta lo estaba siguiendo? examinó, no había nadie... o era muy buena escondiéndose.

–Acosadora de mierda.–soltó de manera ácida por el teléfono.

–Vamos, sabes que quieres a uno de esos bebés... si quieres un perro, debería ser un Chihuahua o un Yorkshire terrier, ya sabes... para qué estén a tu "altura".–

A Corporal casi le dio un tic en el ojo, odiaba eso... odiaba de una manera horrible que se metieran con su altura, como si todos allí midieran un metro ochenta, quizás sí, quedó un tanto bajo, pero no es un puto duende o un gay Oomps Loonpa.

–Le pediré a Ervin que te descuente el sueldo...bastarda.–

Antes de que la chica gritara con melodrama por su sueldo, Rivaille ya había apretado el botón de la condena para cortarle. Removió un poco los hombros para quitar los nudos que sentía en la espalda, miró con decepción su caja de cigarrillos vacía para pasar rabias de Hanji, otra vez llegaría a su casa donde sólo lo esperaba una cama fría excelentemente ordenada con los estándares de una divinidad. Eso y un almuerzo preparado para descongelar.

Esperó a que el ascensor bajara y suspiró con paciencia a que llegara al décimo piso cuando iba subiendo. Con su ropa impecable con un traje negro y un maletín buscaba sus llaves entre su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, la luz estaba en el costado derecho, a penas entra a su departamento la enciende como le es costumbre.

Lo hace, prende la luz.

Los ojos de Rivaille se abren, en la boca se le hace una línea recta. Su casa está hecha literalmente un asco, llena de restos de comidas y condimentos, no se lo podía creer, le iba a dar un ataque allí mismo. ¿Quien era el hijo de puta responsable de esto? ¿quién? ¡ahora mismo lo quema!

Los ojos miraron desorbitados la casa, cuando en eso ve algo... "algo" en el sillón.

La cara de Rivaille jamás había tenido tan expresión en su vida, allí en el sofá había... un chico, un chico de unos cinco años al menos, durmiendo como si nada y hasta roncando de manera ruidosa... se acercó un poco más evitando los obstáculos demoniacos de basura y restos de líquidos que desconoce para ver si la cabeza no le estaba fallando. Pestañeó un par de veces y quiso cachetearse, el ruido hizo que el niño se removiera.

Corporal le miró curioso, pero luego, ya no sólo esa fue su expresión, un par de segundos más estaba impactado, el chico removió unas orejitas peludas y acurrucó un poco más la cola que tenía dando un gruñido.

Estaba con la ropa de un chico cualquiera, hasta parecía sólo un chico con orejas falsas, pero no, no lo eran, ese ser de allí era un maldito mutante que le acaba de destrozar la casa.

Todo debía ser obra de la maligna Hanji.

–¿Qué cojones es esto?–decía con la voz tensa.

Al lado del pequeño estaba la tarjeta que le había dado Hanji recordándole vagamente en medio de su nuevo trauma emocional el tema de una mascota.

Quizás consideró levemente el tema de una mascota... quizás un hámster o un pájaro que no cantara, tal vez hasta una tortuga llamada Magdalena, animales que no molesten en demasía. Sí, eso se imaginaba...

Quizás deseaba una mascota muy en el fondo.

PERO JODER, NO A ESA COSA.

La miró unos segundos más y en su cuello había un collar con una inscripción que decía "Eren Y."

Rivaille retiró lo dicho.

Esa pulguienta y sucia "cosa" llamada Eren.

**N.A:** Espero qué les gustara, los siguientes capítulos serán un poco más largos, esta es una introducción. Eren parece adorable... parece, pero ya verán que hay con este lindo "perrito" que se encontró nuestro afortunado ardiente en alegría que es Rivaille.


	2. Encuentro destinado

Aquí está el capítulo prometido, actualizo tarde... pero el martes, aunque vendría siendo ahora en mi país miércoles, pero en la madrugada, sólo a esta hora puedo subir. Tenganme más fe (?) unas chicas ya decían que no había cumplido, y aquí está, aunque no es del todo largo, nunca he sido buena en los capítulos largos... pero espero que les gusté :3... gracias a todos y todas por sus lindos comentarios gays, me hacen sentirme acompañada en este fandom nuevo para mí *A*

**Encuentro destinado. **

_¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué demonios él?_

Rivaille se preguntaba porqué a él, de todos los seres humanos existentes en ese basto y poblado mundo, con todos esos asesinos, ladrones, violadores, basquetbolistas -los odiaba por razones evidentes- traficantes y demás... ¿por qué a él... un pequeño -literal y figurativamente hablando- hombre con una vida sencilla tenía que pasarle eso? ¿por qué no a Hanji, quizás? esa maldita estaría bailando la danza de la alegría en traje de sumo por la emoción de tener a una cosa como la que observaba su amargada persona en aquellos momentos, si, allí estaba ese empresario, a punto del colapso de ir por un cuchillo y matar a ese perro hijo de -tal vez literalmente perra- puta que destruyó su casa.

Pero no, no lo hizo.

¿Lástima quizás? ¿tal vez esa carita linda y adorable de niño inocente durmiendo pudiera con el frío corazón de Rivaille?

¡Já, claro que no! ese es el mejor chiste del mundo. Lo único que podría con Rivaille sería una poción mágica que lo hiciera más alto pero... nunca, nunca lo admitiría.

Corporal sólo no lo mató porque las manchas de sangre son muy difíciles de sacar, no es que asesinara gente todo el tiempo, claro que no, sólo le han dicho que es así, no quería sus preciados muebles manchados... lo que le hizo pensar en la opción de tomar del cuello a esa cosa y arrojarla por el balcón.

Lo único que le aproblema es que tendría que contar con tres tipos de odiosas personas que terminarían detestándolo, los defensores de los derecho del niño, los defensores de los animales y por supuesto, Hanji, que entre más fenómeno y mutante fuera algo más lo amaba.

Porque esa cosa que estaba allí era las tres definiciones antes mencionadas, un mutante, un niño y un... ¿perro? quizás aún estaba soñando, quizás... sí, debía de ser eso... así qué entonces ¿por qué no arrojar al enano por la ventana? su mano se dirigió hasta el mocoso... pero recapacitó de manera inteligente, no porque le diera lástima arrojarlo por la ventana, lástima no es una palabra que ese muchacho conozca muy bien... sólo...

¡No piensa tocarlo con sus manos desnudas! va por un par de guantes y espera y ruega que el hecho de salirle colas y orejas no sea contagioso. Se acercó y cuando rozó su mano contra el muchacho unos grandes y aterradores ojos se hicieron presentes en ese tal Eren, los dientes tensos y el cuerpo pequeño con los músculos rígidos a punto de atacar. Rivaille se mostró "algo" asustado, o lo aparentó, de seguro le arañaría la cara y sería lo que alcanza a hacerle ese crío.

Intentó una vez más agarrarlo del cuello para arrojarlo desde el balcón y el pequeño esta vez reaccionó mordiéndole la mano atravesando el guante con sus filosos dientes.

Rivaille se quedó parado allí con cara de "soy adoptado" mirando como los dientes del menor se encajaban más en su carne como sí realmente se creyera un feroz animal. Agitó el brazo con fuerza y el pequeño le soltó mientras se ponía de pie en el sillón y rugía, si Rivaille tuviera más capacidad para diferenciar algo "adorable" de un "me importa una mierda" podría notar que el pequeño se veía lindo intentando parecer salvaje, pero no, la mente del mayor estaba exhorta en su mano manchada con sangre.

–Ya verás pedazo... de mierda, pobre que esté infectado...–

Fue al baño por uno segundos y sentía el rugir del pequeño en el mismo lugar. Sacó el arma letal antes de salir y se equipó con pañuelos en su rostro y en su cabeza y unos nuevos guantes mientras curaba la asquerosa herida con una tirita.

–H-Humano tonto... ¡esta es mi propiedad ahora mismo! ¡la protegeré con mi vida!–

Rivaille alzó una ceja al ver al pequeño hablando y decidido, más que nada le importó que hablara ¿y si se cae y algo falla y no muere? lo podría demandar... quizás sí tuviera que manchar a sus pequeñas posesiones para asegurarse que muera.

–Tú te lo estás buscando animal... mi departamento es una porquería por tu culpa...–chistó los labios con una expresión diabólica cuando se acercaba.

A pesar de que Eren le temió un poco a esa mirada era temerario y no daba paso atrás por la expresión de chico diabólico después de que le dicen que es "adoptado".

–Vas a pagar...–los ojos filosos se posaron sobre el pequeño y sacó el arma letal.

Un... poderoso e impactante...

¡Papel de diario enrollado!

Lo tomó diabólicamente y le pegó en el trasero a Eren, este gruñó y Rivaille insistió sin cansancio hasta que el menor iba cediendo.

–¡De-Detente, detente, no más diario, no más diario!–decía entre arrepentido y en una falsa mentira para poder salir de la golpiza atroz con el arma de papel.

–Limpia esta mierda...–

–¡NO, no haré eso!– seguía terco esusurró decisión.

Rivaille subió el rollo de papel en forma de amenaza y el cuerpo del menor temblaba sutilmente.

–¡N-No!–decía con los ojos lagrimosos mientras Rivaille seguía con su cara de amargado vegetal, pero al menos alzó una ceja en pos de escucharlo.

–¿Qué te hice para que me vinieras a joder, tú, cosa rara...?–

–Sólo... llegué aquí y ya... no lo recuerdo...y había tanta deliciosa comida...–

–Lárgate...pero antes limpia...–susurró frío.

–¡PERO!–

El mayor volvió a alzar el periódico del mal y el menor tembló llevándose las manos a la colita, no quería más golpes.

–Limpia...–

–No lo haré...–agachó las orejas el muchacho.

–Limpia...–insistió Corporal con una expresión incluso más aterradora.

–¡No le haré caso a un feo y enano gato!–

El mayor concentró todo su poder mental para no matarlo por decirle enano. ¿Acaso no veía su puto porte? ¡Él era un crío!

–Tú maldito crío, ni me llegas a los hombros...–quizás no era el ser más alto del mundo, pero realmente le insultaba que le dijera bajo una pulga con patas.

–¡Soy mucho más alto que usted señor, es más, yo media lo que usted cuando tenía apenas doce años, usted es un enano y amargado gato!–gruñó y su cola se movió como sí el comentario fuera divertido.

El tic nervioso de Rivaille era épico, siempre había sido un sujeto tranquilo y centrado, pero ese mocoso se estaba pasando de listo. ¿Doce años? ¡ya vería! usaría el papel de diario sin piedad.

–A penas aparentas cinco años mocoso. Sólo ponte a limpiar lo que has hecho y puedes largarte a matar gatos...–

–¡Eso haré, mataré a todos los gatos de mi raza, a todos! ¡tú eres uno en cubierto...! hueles a gato...–

–Estas loco mocoso... yo estoy loco por escucharte, sólo limpia de una maldita vez.–

–¡Los gatos son malos, no puedo obedecer a uno!–

–Me importan bien poco tus problemas con los otros sacos de pulgas, si quieres ir matando gatos por las calles... bien por ti. Yo no soy uno...–

–Sí lo eres...–susurro con la mirada sería.–Hueles de una manera... que hace que me sienta extraño... debe ser porque hueles a gato...–

Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron con sorpresa, a pesar de que lo que tenía frente suyo era un pobre y enano crío los ojos parecían de un resplandor extraño, casi ansioso, incluso mientras lo miraba ese perro se relamía suavemente los labios con una insistencia que parecía algo mórbida. ¿Cómo ese enano podía poner una mirada como aquella? bueno, actuaba como perro, quizás fuera una de sus tantas raras y mutantes formas de actuar.

–Bien, bien... limpia y el señor gato te dejará en paz...–suspiró.

Rivaille en serio trató de ser amable... trató de serlo porque a final de cuentas era un mocoso perdido y muy muy confundido mentalmente, quizás hasta era un sujeto de experimentos extraños de los que no sabe nada, otra razón más para sacarlo pronto de su vida, no quería tener problemas con personas extrañas.

Pero ese crío estaba que podía con su paciencia.

–!NO LO HARÉ, TENGO QUE ACABAR CON LOS GATOS!–

Y la vena del empresario reventó.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Rivaille estaba en el sillón con las piernas estiradas en un banco que le había traído ese perro, después de una golpiza con el diario ya ni chistaba el animal, a pesar de que en la mente maldecía de veinticinco veces diferentes a ese tipo con olor a gato. Era un olor extraño... lo asimiló a que era el de un gato por ser extraño a él, pero le producía cosquillas raras a ese supuesto "pequeño perro". Se mordió los labios cuando el mayor le decía que apresurara el paso con mala cara, y allí estaba, agotado, llevaba dos horas limpiando la casa, pero le tenía miedo al apocalíptico rollo de papel que usaba ese Satanás.

Tenía que volver... pero no sabía cómo, y a ahora ese monstruo lo tenía cautivo haciendo que haga esa tortura llamada "limpieza".

Eren no estaba allí para esas cosas, tenía misiones más importantes.

En tanto, Levi miró de mala gana el celular cuando alguien le llamó, era su maniática amiga, Hanji, definitivamente tenía que hacer más amigos, o al menos más normales... pero ahora ni muerto piensa en tener una maldita mascota.

Terminó contestando de mala gana.

–Hola...–susurró de manera asesina recostado en el sillón mientras supervisaba que el perro hiciera su trabajo a base de amenazarlo con un diario.

–Te vi en la tienda de animales pillín ji ji ji~–A Rivaille le irritó esa risilla incluso por teléfono. Nunca debió darle tanta confianza a ese ser maligno.

Miró al menor que tomaba un descanso, le alzó una mirada fulminadora y al cachorro le temblaron las orejitas continuando con esmero.

–Sigue maldito crío.–susurró con frialdad.–Ignora ese comentario, no era para ti...–suspiró.

Luego de comentarle eso a Hanji sintió una risa extraña y un suspiro desde la línea contraria, se arrepentiría el resto de su miserable y limpia vida de decir algo así frente a Zoe.–Jo jo jo~ ... así que estás solito en casa con un menor... enano...–susurró las palabras con sorna.

–¿Eh?–

–Así que ya saliste del "velador" sin temor eh~–la risa se hacía más burlona e inquisitiva.

–Y ese "sigue" tan insinuanteeee~ ¿te está cogiendo salvajemente un crío? ¡sabía que eras fetichista, pero no tanto!–

Si Rivaille no supiera que arrojar el teléfono sería estúpido y se le iría un dineral lo hubiera arrojado o trizado con su pie imaginando que es la muchacha mientras sonreía sádicamente, puso los ojos blancos y desorbitados.

–No te interrumpo más Levi-Love~ espero que te den duro esta noche, usa lubricante, y recuerda, siempre tres dedos antes de que te lo hagan, se goza más~...–los ojos de Rivaille seguían blancos y una aura maligna se desprendió de él mientras Eren temblaba y pensó que no estaba limpiando bien.

El mayor se tomó un tiempo para juntar aire y proferir un grito aterrador.

–VETE A LA MIERDA, Y QUE TE COJA UN MONO CON SIDA. –gritó con toda la fineza de un caballero y le dio a la tecla "desconectar" con el poder que le fuera permitidos al punto de no romper el aparato en el proceso.

Eren le miró asustado.

–Tú sólo sigue.–susurró con una voz gélida.

–Pensé que era hombre...–susurró el pequeño con grandes ojos curiosos, el mayor elevó una ceja curioso.

–¿A qué te refieres?–preguntó curvando sus cejas.

–Tengo buen oído... a usted le gusta que un hombre le de duro... así que es una mujer, y creía que era hombre...–sonrió el pequeño.

Respira... Rivaille, respira.

–¡Ahora entiendo porque es tan enana, jejejeje!–

Asfixia...Rivaille... ¡Asfixia a ese hijo de puta!

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Ya eran las tres de la mañana, Rivaille inspeccionaba su casa reluciente una vez más. Cade detalle como nuevo, excepto la vajilla rota en la basura y la comida en el estomago de ese chico. El perro estaba arrojado en el suelo agonizante después de todo el trabajo que Rivaille le hizo hacer además de los golpes con el periódico. Las cejas del mayor se fruncieron aún más... ¿cómo era posible que esa cosa tan enana supiera ya de temas sexuales? tal vez sí era un experimento raro y se le enseñaban datos de la reproducción humana antes de convivir con ellos, como un conocimiento previo o algo así. Rugió de igual manera, no era un tema para que el mocoso lo humillara de ese forma ¡aun el más alto era él! ¡aún lo era maldita sea!

Se calmó mentalmente.

Ya que estaba todo limpio no tenía razón alguna por la que conservar al niño allí fuera importante... pero la hora le dio un poco de remordimiento, era una hora peligrosa y fría para dejarlo a solas, se quiso golpear en la cabeza por lo asquerosamente bueno que podía ser a veces, tomó al crío con los guantes y saco unas cuantas frazadas llevándolo a su pieza, le puso un almohada y lo dejó en el suelo bastante abrigado por los fríos que están haciendo, mañana encontraría la forma de deshacerse de él, de seguro a Hanji le encantaba y se lo quedaría, se recostó él también sacándose la ropa para ponerse su fiel pillamos que siempre olía a limpio, el chico a los pies de Corporal se removió con extrañeza.

Eren olfateó un poco y dio una sonrisa sencilla mientras apretaba sus manitos.–Dulce... delicioso...–sonrió el menor entre sueños.

Rivaille alzó una ceja. ¿Con qué estaría soñando el pequeño?quizás comida... o algo así... bueno, ni que le importada. Se terminó de poner el pijama y se recostó en las sábanas pesadamente. Había sido un día jodidamente raro y agotador, no todos los días tienes a un mutante que deja tu hermoso hogar bueno para nada.

Rivaille sólo le miró una vez más antes de caer en sueños.

Sí, quizás le daba un poco de curiosidad el origen del menor. Cerró los ojos y soñó con su otro amante aparte de los números, una enorme ducha interminable. Amaba sentirse limpio y que todo lo estuviera.

¡Vengan a mi jabones y desinfectantes! rió en sueños el mayor.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

_"El ambiente era tenso y húmedo, Rivaille se sentía adormilado, cansado, pero percibía algunas cosas, cosas extrañas, sentía una voz madura y ronca en su oreja. Manos grandes detrás de su espalda, calor detrás de él, gruñó, la mano sube su camisa, serpentea el vientre plano y blanquecino con cierto morbo, el mayor es sumamente pálido esas épocas del año, Corporal se remueve extrañado y un jadeo se escapa de sus labios cuando los dedos extraños rozan una de sus tetillas, los pies le tiemblan un poco y su cuello recibe una pequeña mordida._

_–Hueles tan dulce...–la voz aportaba deseo y sexualidad en cada entonación, la mano lo acarició con más énfasis deleitándose en la piel lechosa soltando una risilla con el gruñido molesto de la víctima de esas insinuantes caricias._

_La boca se separa del cuello al dar otra mordida en la nuca. Le encanta como el cuerpo de ese amargado sujeto se remueve siguiendo la placentera tortura. _

_–Eres tan delicioso... señor gato...–la voz volvió a susurrar para desvanecerse por completo"._

Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron como un zombie, vio el reloj, las seis de la mañana, apenas tres horas desde anoche, estaba con unas ojeras que a penas se las aguantaba. Estaba más que frustrado por su sueño...

¿Qué tipo de sueño más gaymente homosexual es ese?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y maldijo a su secretaria, todo debía ser culpa de ella por todas las estupideces que les ha estado diciendo sobre su orientación sexual, maldito sueño, maldito, él es la heterosexualidad misma, no puede soñar que un sujeto raro lo manosea... menos mal que nadie se enteraría. Trató de tranquilizarse. Se estira y relaja un poco en su cama cuando siente algo removerse detrás de él, los ojos se le abrieron como plato.

Era el puto perro en su cama, contó hasta diez. ¡Le estaba babeando su hermosa cama! maldita sea... lo quiso arrojar lejos, lo miró un poco más... que raro, se veía un tanto más grande... como de siete años... debía ser su imaginación. Tenía que arreglar todo hoy o deja de llamarse el LLL.

LLL: Limpieza Levi Love.

Se palmeó la cara ante el sobrenombre estúpido, realmente necesitaba descansar para ser el mismo y no estar histérico como lo estaba. Miró al enano...

–Empezando por deshacerme de ti...–gruñó con rabia.

Pero el mundo le tenía planeada cosas diferentes.

Afuera, mientras el día recién estaba comenzando para otros, a unos doce edificios hacia dentro de donde se encontraba actualmente Rivaille, un chico de cabello corto azabache y unos lentes oscuros buscaba con la mirada en las calles tratando de ubicar a alguien, miró al cielo, desesperado.

–¿Dónde te metiste Eren? tienes qué volver a casa...–la voz era sería y decidida... recuperaría al muchacho donde sea que estuviera.

O con quien sea.

**N.A:** En fin, ese fue el capítulo, seguirá, ya verán, actualizo cada una semana, ya debieron darse cuenta de varias cosas, pero habrá algunos problemas sí... como en cualquier historia, pero la mayoría del fic es de humor, amor y lemi-lemon más adelante, mucha suerte!

Por cada comentario que dejan Levi le da un besito en la mejilla a Eren y no lo golpea con el maquiavélico diario (?)


	3. Maldita piedad

Perdón por la tardanza, aunque supongo que muchas olvidaron esta historia o que se actualizaba el viernes ;w;, pero igual me disculpo por aquellas persona que sí la esperaban, tuve razones... esta página tuvo la culpa la verdad, pero ahora ya todo está bien, disfruten de este capítulo :3

**Maldita piedad.**

_Grave pecado... eso de sentir lastima por alguien._

Rivaille miró con desdén apocalíptico su lista de quehaceres, como haciéndose el desinteresado con el papel, como si no estuviera allí, luego, dirigió su vista con concentración mirando las nefastas casillas de tareas en blanco, pulcras, limpias y bellas esperando una raya segura o una cruz sobre ellas. El sujeto se mordió los labios con nervio aparentado en su -nada- expresiva cara dolor y angustia sin fin, era como una colegiala -muy amargada- muerta en nervios por confesarse con su maestro, así estaba Corporal con la hoja entre sus manos y el poderoso lápiz al otro lado, todo eso dentro de su oficina... menos mal que hoy Hanji no había venido y podía hacer el ridículo en la soledad de su amplia y privada oficina.

Volvió a la señora hoja, los dos se devolvían la mirada con intensidad -si hipotéticamente la pobre libreta tuviera ojos-, Corporal no se detendría ahora, lo estuvo postergando por ya dos meses y una semana... nueve semanas en que no ha hecho nada de esas cosas anotadas fríamente en su libreta.

**COSAS POR HACER:****  
**  
- Deshacerse de la cosa vagamente llamada Eren.  
- ¿Por qué no te deshaces de esa cosa?  
- Mañana viene Hanji a entregar unos papeles... dáselo y olvida el asunto.  
- ¿Qué mierda haces que no lo entregas?  
- ¿Cómo puedes dejarte vencer de manera tan patética y sumisa por una carita triste de esa cosa?  
- ¿Eres gay verdad?  
- Si aún no cumples esto eres muy gay.  
- ¡Y ENANO!

–No soy enano maldito subconsciente, soy de tamaño compacto.–rechinó los dientes y arrojó la libreta a la pared.

Era día viernes, último día de la semana en el que se rompe la cabeza trabajando, miró con detenimiento la pared buscando una mancha por la cual regañar a Eren, ninguna, además, ni aún así podría regañarlo, no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada de lo que pasara con el ahora, fuera de su casa... sin ese perro siguiéndole a todas partes...

Y allí estaba el dilema... sigue con Eren la cosa rara... sigue con ese mutante. Todos le dirían que se volvió blando y esa carita de perrito mojado pudo con él, y eso es una completa y obscena mentira -es verdad- nadie podía con él, sólo que el muy maldito puede mantener limpio todo con mano dura, es como un esclavo personal y sólo tiene que darle algo de comida y una cómoda cama ¡no cobra! y después de que saca el diario para amenazarlo es capaz de obedecer cualquier tipo de orden... aún así, el Lunes debió de entregárselo a Hanji y no lo hizo.

¿Y qué pasaba si un día estaba tranquilamente en su cama leyendo algo en el computador y entran unos sujetos raros de un helicóptero pateando de manera acróbata e innecesaria su pobre e inocente ventana?

¿Y QUÉ PASARÍA SI ACCIDENTALMENTE EREN ESTÁ DURMIENDO CON Él?

Quizás lo llevarían a un laboratorio a examinarlo por si ese monstruo le metió fluidos raros por medio de... ¿Qué mierda está pensando oh dios de todos los productos de limpieza? ¡por Higía!

Rivaille estaba a punto de darse contra su amplio y bonito mesón, no podía estar delirando más, es imposible que entren de esa manera a su casa... o tener fluidos de Eren para que empezaran a manosearlo las fuerzas secretas de Rose.

Se sobó las sienes e Irvin entró a su oficina, perfecto, ya no podría delirar en soledad. Levantó la cabeza y supo porque venía a aquella oficina...

–Ten piedad y no me des más putos papeles...–el superior sonrió y de la espalda como sí fuera un mago sacó casi cuatro resmas enteras de escritos en hoja tamaño carta.

–Vamos Rivaille... último encargo de hoy.–

–Abusas de tus trabajadores, los violas psicológicamente con trabajo inhumano...–inquirió con odio macabro.

–Saco lo mejor de ellos...–se defendió dejando los papeles en la inocente y virgen mesa libre de trabajo de Corporal que era vilmente mancillada con las resmas de papel.

–Oh, gracias por sacar lo mejor de mí Jefe Irvin, en un ratito más me iré arrastrando hasta la casa...–

–Estas de un humor particular hoy... ¿extrañas a Hanji?– el empresario elevó una de sus cejas como si fuera la mayor estupidez que ese sujeto hubiera dicho en toda su malvada existencia.

–Supongo que eso no es, pero te notas diferente... ¿una pareja quizás?–

Corporal volvió a elevar las cejas como si de otra estupidez se tratara.

–Te conozco demasiado, algo pasa... quizás necesites relajarte.–

Rivaille tomó uno de los papeles ignorando lo que decía su jefe, con calma y paciencia empezaba a revisar los escritos, el rostro de Irvin se puso serio y se agachó en el mesón de su empleado con una sonrisa ladina y los ojos serios. Corporal le devolvió la mirada intensa que trataba de sofocarlo, su jefe quería su maldita atención.

–Toma, son para mañana sábado...–le entregó un ticket para una exhibición de arte privada donde pocas personas estaban o podían ser invitadas, gente adinerada metida en antros llenos de dinero o en negocios negros con billetes sucios, Rivaille juntó los labios y dejó las hojas de lado acariciando el ticket con la punta de sus dedos.

–Irvin... por más que no lo parezca y Hanji se esfuerce sobrehumanamente por darme la contra: soy hetero.–

–Oh...–susurró con cautela provocando a la serpiente que podía ser Rivaille.

–Y el favor de hace años... no te servirá...–susurró con la voz tensa y el orgullo picándole la lengua, la sonrisa de su superior se afiló de una manera peligrosa.

–Oh...–volvió a declarar.

–¿No tienes secretarias que ir a molestar?–

–Sólo piénsalo, Lance...–

Los ojos filosos y pequeños miraron por prolongados segundos esa sonrisa elegante que traía su jefe, la sola mención de que lo llamara por "Lance" le daba un estremecimiento amargo y ciertos matices del pasado inundaban su cabeza, de alguna manera lo sabe, su maldito jefe podría sacarle en cara cuanto quisiera del pasado y hacerlo sucumbir a cualquiera de sus peticiones y caprichos, pero no, a Irvin le gustan los desafíos y Rivaille tiene que hacerle ver que su actual "meta" era una carrera imposible.

–Lo pensaré mientras veo la entrada incinerarse en mi chimenea...–

–Siempre serás tan tú... ¿verdad?...de todas maneras, cualquier problema que tengas...–

–Si sigues así me iré a trabajar a la empresa enemiga y te demandare por acoso...–

Irvin sonrió de cierta manera vencido por la negativa de Rivaille, pero claro, el jefe no se iba a ir allí así como así, de un lugar místico e indescifrable, casi como el bolsillo mágico de ese gato mutante de los japoneses, Irvin sacó una resma de papel más mientras el se veía como salido de un prado de flores ensangrentadas.

Rivaille sólo lo miró e Irvin le acató la mirada de "Cabrón hijo de puta bastardo que te de tu abuela con una zanahoria" con un gesto de despedida para volver a su sala de jefe.

Maldito. Simplemente maldito. Pensó Rivaille mirando la montaña de hojas que amenazaba en ser más alto que él sentado.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Si Rivaille fuera alguien más dramático y le gustara llamar la atención realmente se hubiera arrastrado hasta la casa, tenía el rostro demacrado de tanto leer y leer y corregir y firmar y sacar cálculos, sentía que le explotaría la cabeza en cualquier momento. Incluso, estaba tan pero tan mal y agotado mentalmente que sintió que casi, sólo casi había extrañado un poco al joven mutante raro con orejas. Se tocó la cabeza, estaba caliente a pesar del frío que hacía en aquellas épocas, quizás se pegó un resfriado y tenía algo de temperatura.

El mayor pensó nuevamente en su indeseado inquilino.

De seguro, llegaría a su departamento en el piso diez y el muchacho le estaría esperando en la puerta con una suave sonrisa o si se mandó algún desastre con un rostro temeroso y con las orejas gachas, quizás hoy cuando volviera esa cosa ya estuviera incluso más alto, sólo en esas semanas Eren había llegado hasta el metro cincuenta y cinco... cinco centímetros más y ya estaría a la altura del empresario, maldito mocoso... y eso que dejó de darle leche... si a él no le dieron leche cuando niño nadie que él conociera la tendría, pero los huesos y cuerpo del menor no parecían reaccionar del todo al castigo y daban pasos agigantados para convertirse en un titán que destruiría su departamento, quizás hasta lo que decía Yeager tuviera cierta lógica... y en realidad no tenía la edad que aparentaba...

Esperen...se dijo deteniéndose de manera melodramáticamente en su mente, si ese es el caso... ¿ha estado durmiendo mariconamente con un hombre? ¿y en posición de putas cucharas? no es que él quisiera dormir así, es más, bota al perro cada vez que se subía a la cama, pero a veces... tal vez, la noche era muy fría y estaba cansado de oponer tanta resistencia. El menor era extrañamente cálido y dulce...

A la mierda, el trabajo le estaba haciendo realmente mal y esa puta fiebre, de ninguna manera estaba pensando en algo a futuro con un perro, no es zoofílico ni nada por el estilo.

Rivaille estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando chocó en la calle contra el pecho de alguien tropezándose y cayendo de manera sutil al suelo, un muchacho había chocado con él, era alto de cabello color azabache y ojos rasgados, su pelo era corto y sedoso con flequillo casi llegando a los ojos, esos orbes que eran casi tan serios como los del empresario y su ropa constaba de una gama de colores un tanto lúgubre a excepción de una bufanda carmín en su cuello y un gorro con orejas.

–Disculpe señor...–Susurró con educación el muchacho y estiró una mano para ayudar a Rivaille que había caído al suelo.

–No te preocupes.–susurró de manera un tanto contrariada, los ojos filosos de Rivaille casi por instinto fueron hasta la cabeza del muchacho y a su cola.

La mirada no se hizo indiferente en el muchacho, sabía que la vista de ese serio ejecutivo iban hacia sus extrañas orejitas.

–Cosplay...–sonrió de manera solemne respondiendo la interrogante sin plantear de Corporal. –Hago Cosplay de un animal de cierta serie, ya sabe, esas cosas japonesas...–

–Oh, bien... es raro en estos lugares.–susurró incorporándose mientras Eren seguía llegando a su maldita cabeza.

–En fin, tengo que seguir en lo mío señor... me retiro...–el muchacho de un metro ochenta se despidió cortésmente distraído mirando un papel y apretándolo furiosamente contra su mano.

Rivaille dedujo que era un extranjero, no parecía tener el acento de aquellos lugares, el muchacho se despidió sin sonrisa alguna mientras agitaba vagamente la mano.

Rarezas las de hoy... todas las cosas ahora eran unas malditas rarezas.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

El muchacho de cabello azabache suspiro ante la inminente noche, no se le era permitido estar hasta tan tarde fuera de su recinto predestinado ni tampoco salir muy temprano, la hora idónea era desde las seis de la tarde a las doce de la noche. Anotó sus progresos con desazón. Lo único que sabía es que su objetivo estaba en esa ciudad... ¿pero dónde demonios?

Una llamada lo desconcertó, la atendió inmediatamente, tenía pocos números, lo que le hizo intuir que era ella.

Una voz sería y femenina sonaba al otro lado de la línea, era la tercera vez en el día que ella le llamaba.

–Algún avance... ¿hay algo sobre Eren…?–la voz de la mujer sonaba de cierta manera... desesperada y angustiada.

–Me temo que no señora...–

–¡Maldita sea!–chistó de manera agria. –¿cómo pude perderlo?–

–He reducido el sector de búsqueda...–

–Tenemos que encontrarle rápido...–

–Lo sé, señora...–

–No me trates con tanta formalidad, de todas formas somos iguales...–susurró la muchacha.

–Tal vez esté con alguien...–

–Tal vez...–

–Si el tal vez es efectivo sabes como proseguir... ¿no?– lo ojos oscuros del muchacho se afilaron al escuchar la pregunta.

–Claro que sí... tengo que matarlos, a todos los que tuvieran contacto con Eren, a todos los mataré... ¿verdad, Mikasa?–

–No lo dudes ni siquiera un segundo. Lo único valioso aquí es Eren...–

El muchacho asintió y cortó el teléfono, caminó de manera algo desventurada por las calles y su mano derecha se arregló el cabello que seguía creciendo por naturaleza, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron impactado al examinar la esencia que desprendían sus dedos, casi indistinguible por la variedad de jabones y el propio olor del pequeño sujeto que se encontró hace unas cuantas horas.

Gruñó hacia la dirección donde hace horas se había encontrado con ese sujeto.

–Él tiene a Eren... él lo tenía...–

Ahora lo comprendía, incluso la extraña fijación en sus orejas y colas se debían seguramente al contacto con Eren. No sabía si llamar enseguida a Mikasa. Ella suele ser muy extrema en proseguir, primero debía asegurarse que ese sujeto era quien tenía a Eren, y luego claro, asesinarlo y traer de vuelta a Yeager. Debió de preguntarle su nombre, maldita sea, debió se hacerlo.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

El empresario consideró mientras subía el ascensor enseñarle a Eren a contestar el teléfono, aunque claro, sólo el suyo... si Hanji se entera de que una voz masculina está en su casa hará una danza de "LO SABÍA ENANO, ERES GAY DE VELADOR" durante horas y horas en el trabajo y hasta la CIA sabría que está conviviendo NO amorosamente con un hombre.

En fin, quería enseñarle a hablar por teléfono, no para mantener llamadas con mensajes maricones ni "te extrañe tanto amor mío", sino, para días como el de hoy avisarle que llegaría hecho polvo y que le tuviera algo que comer y la calefacción prendida.

Miró frente a frente su puerta y deslizó la llave en la chapa.

–Ya llegué...–suspiró haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda decidido a sentarse en su majestuoso sillón.

Sin embargo, sin pleno aviso una sombra con colmillos se arrojo sobre él salvajemente, no, no otra vez. NOOOO.

OH POR LA INMACULADA HIGÍA (*). Ese maldito perro...

–¡Ahhhhhhhhh Rivaille, Rivailleeeee, tardaste tanto y estaba muy aburrido! ¡un estúpido gato entró a la casa y fui por él con la intención de eliminarlo y botó tu jarrón favorito!–

–¿MI QUÉ? ¿BOTÓ MI QUÉ?–decía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no su hermoso jarrón.

–¡Fue culpa del gato!–decía arriba de él con los ojos verdosos y serios.–Son una plaga...–

–Oh no, no empieces con tu discurso de odio a los gatos...–

–Todos lo son, todos son unos malditos... menos Rivaille...– y ese perro seguía pensando que el pobre y cansado Rivaille era una rara raza de gato.

La cara de Eren estaba contraída en angustia seguramente por el jarrón, Corporal lo hubiera regañado notablemente por corretear un gato dentro de su recinto domiciliarlo, pero estaba muy cansado hoy para semejante discurso de disciplina a ese perro, cerró los ojos y removió los cabellos castaños de Eren quien abría sus orbes verdes sorprendido.

–No lo hagas más, Eren... me prometiste ser buen chico... –

–Perdón...–susurró mientras su sonrisa volvía cuando removieron más su cabello.

Rivaille hizo un ademán de levantarse pero aquel canino seguía arriba de él mirándole fijo desvaneciendo su sonrisa y entreabriendo suavemente sus labios relamiéndose los labios. Corporal se llevó su propia mano sobre la cabeza, incluso empezaba a dolerle más de la cuenta, no aguantaría una discusión con Eren en este momento, le pediría con buenas palabras que se saliera de arriba suyo.

Pero no, nada de eso pasó, las manos que ante estaban a los costados pasaron a estar sobre el torso de Rivaille, éste frunció el ceño, le había dicho a ese cachorro que no le gustaba el contacto físico y…

–¿Q-Qué mierda haces? –trató de que su voz no sonara rasposa ni diferente mientras miraba al cachorro que sólo elevó la vista. Eren le había subido parte de la camisa y le acariciaba el vientre con las manos, un leve escalofrío recorrió a Rivaille y un sonrojo inundó su cara, le hubiera dado una patada o un golpe con el diario, pero el agotamiento podía con él aquella vez.

–Tocar…–susurró. –Hace tanto frío… y cuando te toco me pongo realmente caliente…–las palabras hicieron que Rivaille se mordiera la lengua con algo de nervio, de cierta manera, sonaban jodidamente sugerentes, más con la mirada tan intensa que sostenía ese perro sobre su cuerpo.

–Maldita sea, te dije que…–

Eren subió un poco más la camisa deslizando las manos del vientre a la espalda mientras gruñía un poco con posesión.

–Me gusta tanto tu olor…–susurró el muchacho con la voz suavemente más grave, el mayor dio un respingo ejerciendo fuerza esta vez al ver como la rodilla del menor se acomodaba entre sus piernas, las trataba de cerrar y que no ocurriera el accidente de rozarse allí, en esa zona tan sensible, pero el chico tenía ventaja en la posición y el rostro del menor fue a parar a su cuello en aquel extraño abrazo.

La respiración caliente rozaba parte de la nuca de Corporal, sus manos empezaban a apartar al chico con nerviosismo. ¿qué mierda intentaba ese mocoso?

–Tu sabor…–susurró una vez más mientras lamia la piel expuesta y sacaba un jadeo del mayoy que se removía en insultos. Rivaille contrajo su cara furioso ya para ese momento.

–D-Detente, perro estúpido. –

Eren levantó el rostro y miró a Rivaille con una mirada que los ojos del empresario no podrían determinar, las manos en su espalda no hicieron más que abrazarlo y levantarlo del suelo.

Rivaille abrió sus ojos filosos sorprendido al ver como el muchacho lo tomaba y lo levantaba del suelo… eso exactamente era lo increíble… no alcanzaba el puto suelo ni en puntas.

–¿Qué demonios? –miró hacia abajo… no era posible… ¿EREN ESTABA MÁS ALTO QUE ÉL? ni siquiera de su mismo porte, el hijo de puta le pasaba por unos doce centímetros.

¿Oh Higía? ¿por qué le haces esto a uno de tus fieles sirvientes? ¿por qué?

–Te quiero Levi…eres el único gato que me cae bien…–

–Suéltame, bastardo. –susurró con seriedad mientras veía que el canino no tenía la más minima intención de soltarlo moviendo su cola de lado a lado y lamiendo de forma empalagosa su cuello una vez más.

Eren sólo se acercó con una sonrisa suave y un tanto nerviosa al desobedecer las ordenes de Corporal, lo atrajo hasta él y juntó sus narices por unos segundos, los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron suavemente una vez más.

Siempre se dio a la idea de que Eren era una mascota excéntrica -demasiado- y por lo tanto, estar con él en una casa conviviendo no era nada del todo extraño, pero ahora, se encontraba elevado del suelo y le acababan de besar en el idioma de los animales.

Se descubrió bajando suavemente la vista con un sonrojo para luego, desde el aire encajar una patada mortal en la entrepierna del menor que empezó a aullar de dolor. Le miró una vez más desde arriba como hace unas semanas podía hacerlo, se llevó una mano a la cara y se revolvió el cabello, la fiebre se hacía más intensa y cubrió su rostro, eso quiso pensar.

–Duermes en el suelo… Eren. – espetó como un iceberg.

–P-Pero…–gimoteó el muchacho.

–En el suelo, maldita sea…–chistó los labios y fue directo a la habitación abriendo las sabanas y envolviéndose entre ellas.

Hoy Rivaille no se sentía del todo bien para dormir con Eren, desde hace una semana que no se siente del todo bien con él allí. Pero era la primera vez… que se sentía nervioso con él. El canino efectivamente era obediente con aquel empresario, pero Corporal se daría cuenta que nunca podría domar los instintos que empezaría a tener desde aquella fría noche el muchacho de intensos ojos verdes.

Nunca podría controlar el incontrolable y oculto deseo que su mascota tenía de devorarlo.

**N.A:** Espero que le haya gustado, Eren ya tiene la apariencia de un chico de dieciséis años… en poco tiempo nuestro lindo y heterosexual Levi-Love tendrá que enfrentarse a las necesidades de su perrito… y no sólo comida, aparte de algunos problemitas más. Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios y perdón por no actualizar, ponía la historia y al guardarla en el documento de esta página se me ponía malo todo lo que escribía, hoy la volví a poner y funcionó, igualmente el siguiente capítulo estará para el martes :3

Higía: La usaré en otras ocasiones, es la diosa que invoca en sus plegaria Rivaille, era la diosa de la curación, la limpieza y la sanidad (posteriormente, también de la luna), mientras que su padre estaba relacionado con la medicina. De su nombre deriva la palabra «higiene». También pensé en hacer una historia humorística donde Rivaille fuera esta diosa xDD, pero eso es cuento aparte.


	4. Despertando a la bestia

Perdón por tardarme ;A;, perdón a todas aquellas lindas personas que me comentan, esperan y leen esto... no fue mi intención tardar tanto, pero todo es más lento porque no tengo computador... si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme con mis fics mientras no tengo PC en el cual revisarlo sería un encanto... en fin, sin más preámbulos disfruten la lectura :3, aunque advierto que este capítulo es un poco más serio que los otros :D

**Despertando a la bestia.**

_Todos en esta vida necesitamos ayuda alguna vez..._

La muchacha sonrió de lado a lado mientras tomaba su refresco, esa maligna y malvada sonrisa que expiraba picardía, se cruzó de piernas y puso sus manos sobre su barbilla con una sonrisa más elevada al terminar de dar un sorbo más a su bebida.

–Jefe Irvin...–susurró Hanji mirando directamente a los ojos azules de su superior.

–Hanji... vengo por...–

–El compacto Levi-Love...–completó con una risa afrodisíaca. –Lo sé.–

–¿Có-como sabes?–el jefe trató de no parecer sorprendido, no conocía tanto a Zoe como realmente debería para entablar una conversación con ella sin asustarse.

–Se nota, aunque parezca un hombre muy serio y concentrado en su trabajo necesita una cuota más grande de atención de Levi que de sus otros empleados...–la chica también iba a decir "además ve porno gay" pero seguramente la echarían a patadas si su jefe Irvin se entera cómo sabe eso.

–Bueno, supongo que quizás no soy tan discreto como debería, pero quiero intentar algo serio con Rivaille...–

–Y a pesar de que lo conoces tanto en otros ámbitos no sabes como es en esto de los sentimientos... ¿eh?–

–Algo así... Hanji.–

–Tiene que apresurarse señor... no se si se fija en su ceño más fruncido, actitud rabiosa...y a pesar de que no le has hablado busca una pelea verbal de las malas, además de que ha estado descuidando el corte de su cabello...–

–¿Eso es algo malo?–

La chica se levantó y puso las dos manos contra la mesa con fuerza y énfasis pareciendo incrédula ante las palabras pronunciadas por su superior, le impacta el hecho de que no se diera cuenta qué significa el corte de cabello en Rivaille.

–Viernes cada fin de mes, diez de la tarde en el "Salón beatyboo"–

–¿El salón Beaty-cuanto?–susurró ya consternado el rubio, la chica afiló su mirada y luego enervó una sonrisa.

–¡Toda buena amiga necesita saber obligatoriamente a que salón va su otro mejor amigo!–

–¿En serio?–

–¡Es evidente! –susurró animada, en realidad, toda amiga psicópata necesita saber a donde va su amigo los viernes por las noches. Aunque eso implique espiarlo detrás de los basureros. Hanji ha esperado por años que ese amargado colega suyo tuviera una pareja, es más que un espécimen exótico en esto de las relaciones.

–Él siempre se preocupa de recortar su cabello cuando hace falta, aunque parezca un estilo casual siempre está fríamente calculado cada flequillo... si él olvida cortarse el cabello significa que...–

–¡Tiene a alguien en casa esperándolo!–el mayor imitó a la muchacha y sus manos fueron a caer melodramáticamente a la mesa también como sí la verdad del universo le fuera revelada.–¡Ahora todo tiene sentido, incluso su actitud!–

–Exacto, le están robando el corazón justo ahora... aunque parece confundido, aún puede hacer su jugada jefe... él te admira...–

–Necesito más que su admiración...–susurró sentándose de nuevo junto a la chica. –Podría persuadirlo con algo más pero... no quiero cautivarlo de esa forma...–

–Sería muy... falso... ¿no?–

–Exacto... pero qué debo hacer...–

–Hacerte necesario o recurrente en su mente...–

–¿Eh?–

–Necesitas empezar a ser un poco más... atrevido con él, no lo parece pero a Levi le encanta tener discusiones o que le lleven la contra... tiene que empezar a ser más áspero y deseoso en lo que hace señor.–

–Tengo que ir en serio...–

–Exacto... o ese chico te lo podría ganar.–

–¿Qué chico?–

–Pronto lo averiguaré...–sonrió la chiquilla arreglándose las gafas.

Podría ser su jefe claramente, pero Hanji decidiría quéen está más apto para el amargado y frío corazón de Rivaille. El que fuera necesario para él y quien necesitara también de su existencia. La chica pidió otro refresco y sonrió, las relaciones humanas son realmente interesantes.

Miró su agenda, hoy a las cinco de la tarde Christa sale con Ymir, quizás fuera a dar una inocente ojeada a ver como les iba.

Una inocente ojeada con sus nuevos y modernos binoculares.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Rivaille despertó la mañana del sábado a las doce del día, estaba exhausto pero el dolor de cabeza había cesado, despertó frotándose los ojos con una mano pesadamente, estaba dispuesto a golpear con el codo al maldito perro si estaba a su lado, sin embargo, no había nada, en un principio hizo una mueca de extrañeza que fue reemplazada por una de alivio al pensar en que no tendría que lavar sus sábanas aquella noche. Suspiró, cuando iba a mover la otra mano y buscar al chico con un grito sus dedos estaban enjaulados en la mano de otro.

Eren le sostenía la mano mientras a penas recostaba parte de la cabeza en la cama y el resto de él estaba en el suelo.

Rivaille evidentemente, quiso molestarlo o patearle la cara, pero la mano sobre la suya en un gesto tan empalagoso y lo que antes consideraría molesto pudieron con todo lo que podría llamar voluntad.

Suspiró y apartó la mano en silencio y Eren hizo un gesto de dolor buscando a tientas la mano de Rivaille con los ojos aún cerrados.

–Perro estúpido...–declaró al ver los inútiles intentos del chico de tomar su mano, cerró los ojos y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

Pero el Karma se devuelve pateándote el trasero y entre la ceguera del cachorro éste volvió a dar con el mayor arrojándolo abajo de la cama en un pesado ruido que a penas le hizo cosquilla a Eren o a su monstruoso sueño aferrando al más pequeño entre sus brazos, el mayor se quejaba dolorido y algo incómodo ante la caída y al sentir los brazos sujetar su cadera y el aliento sobre su cuello dándole suaves estremecimientos, aún así, se quedó un buen rato allí antes de comenzar a golpearlo sin piedad y amenazar contra su futura descendencia canina que quiere aclarar: no será con él.

Definitivamente él no le dará hijos. Quien sabe, mejor prevenir que lamentar... ¿cómo estar seguro si ese sujeto no era lo suficientemente mutante para tener un semen que embarazara hombres? sólo la idea le dio escalofríos. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando últimamente?

Quizás era hora de sacarlo un rato...afuera.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi miraba el conjunto con el que había vestido a Eren mientras pensaba si darse contra la cabeza o no, allí estaba Eren vestido con un traje acorde a su porte. Rivaille no se quería quejar... PERO HA GASTADO UN DINERAL EN ESE HIJO DE PUTA. Crecía demasiado rápido... y ahora, para su humillación, al bastardo no le quedaba bien su ropa casual así que tuvo que comprar más prendas, era evidente que no podría ocultar la cola del menor en un pantalón ancho, un día lo intentó y el antes pequeño Eren término mordiéndole malvadamente la mano unas cinco veces.

Y las orejas... bueno, tema aparte del que Rivaille no desea hablar, decidió dejarlas al descubierto, normal, como si fueran falsas, le compró un gorro ancho a Eren de color negro y sus orejitas salían por unas aberturas que le creo Corporal al igual que en sus pantalones un agujero para la cola café.

Todos dirían que es un chico que sigue esas extrañas modas japonesas... pero... Rivaille tenía que asegurarse que ese perro no se escapara donde quisiera y le compró una correa lo suficientemente larga y gruesa para él.

Y... en su limpia mente Rivaille se preguntaba mientras sostenía la correa y Eren arañaba la puerta emocionado por su primera salida.

¿Qué mierda pensaría la gente al ver que lleva a un chico con una correa? de seguro pensarán que tiene fetiches raros... que es gay y le gusta jugar con Eren como "perro" en la hora del sexo, a más de alguno de quienes lo vieran seguramente se lo imaginarían con un traje de látex apretado y orejas de gato golpeando a ese perro con un látigo y tacones de taco aguja.

Oh por Higía, cruel destino el suyo, quedaría tachado de por vida sólo por sacar a pasear a esa cosa, estaba a punto de desechar la idea y conservar algo de su dignidad cuando los ojos de cachorro hambriento y necesitado apresaban los de Levi.

–No te resultará Eren...–

El menor se sentó en el suelo y ladeó la cabeza, Rivaille retrocedió al ver los brillitos misteriosos que empezaban a aparecer en ese mocoso mientras mariposas mutantes con súper fuerza empezaban a triturarle su pobre y delicado estómago.

–Qu-Que no voy a caer, Eren, jamás... jamás... ¿Escuchaste mocoso? yo no soy de esos...–y fue su última palabra supuestamente.

Cinco minutos más tarde...

–No puedo creer que cedí por la puta cara de este fenómeno...–rechinaba de mala gana mientras Eren jalaba de un lado para otro la correa mirando todo con una sonrisa ya fuera del departamento de Corporal.

Cada rincón que miraba era más fascinante que el anterior, como si nunca hubiera conocido una ciudad en su vida.

–¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡esto es genial, nunca había salido afuera...! esto es realmente... ¡wow! ¿qué es eso? ¡eso rojo y fascinante!–sonrió el muchacho atraído por el color de ese objeto.

–Un grifo... si te echas una meada allí te juro que te la corto...–

–Uhh... gato amargado...–rechinó entre dientes el menor jalando la correa para seguir y seguir conociendo que le esperaba en esa amplia ciudad.

–¿Por qué a mí?–se sobó las sienes con la mano izquierda el mayor mientras se convencía que esto no era un mal sueño e ignoraba las miraditas de toda la gente.

Hasta unas chicas raras se acercaron a preguntar si ambos chicos eran cosplayers gays y si podrían darse un besito pequeño. Rivaille era un caballero, por eso, no las mandaba a la mierda, las mandaba a la putisíma mierda con una mirada que espantaba a cualquiera de las chiquillas sin decir nada más que "No, no lo haré jamás en mi puta vida... besar a este perro".

Y... literalmente era algo así como un perro.

Rivaille para ese entonces estaba cediendo, había estado a trotes de un lado para otro por la ciudad llevando a ese saco de pulgas, tiró del collar para ir a una cafetería, nada... ese mocoso seguía su camino ignorando la orden o la intención de Corporal de llagar a la cafetería.

–Oí, Eren... para de una puta vez...–susurró ácido.

Nada... el hijo de su gran perra madre seguía surcando la ciudad llevándole a cuestas como si fuera el paseo más hermoso jamás antes recorrido, por desgracia, Rivaille no llevaba su todopoderoso periódico en algún bolso para pegarle en el culo, suspiró mientras seguía siendo jalado, se dispuso a tirar con fuerza de la cadena y hacerle entender a ese hijo de perra quien manda allí...

–¿Qué de-demonios?–a pesar de que jalaba con fuerza el muchacho no se corría un centímetro si quiera de su lugar como sí quien jalara su correa fuera una barbie veterinaria.

¿Desde cuándo tiene esa puta fuerza ese niño?

–Hey... Eren...–

Nada, estaba hablando con la pared mientras trotaba al ritmo del menor, se mordió los labios y chistó, intentaría algo más... algo mariconamente horrible y que va en contra de su método de enseñanza que consiste en golpear a la gente para que aprenda, el dolor es el mejor método...

Pero... mierda, sólo de pensarlo le daba un puaj como cuando ve Titanic, el siendo Rose sólo le hubiera dado una patada a Jack en la tabla ¡la tabla era sólo suya! ¡a la mierda el hijo de puta, era una candente pelirroja, podría tener miles de esos!

Sin desviar el tema más Rivaille trató de hacerlo... corrió al ritmo de Eren y con la mano que sostenía la resistente correa llevó sus dedos tocando los del menor.

Yeager, como si estuviera frente al mejor plato de comida en su vida se detuvo de golpe al sentir los dedos ahora más pequeño que los suyos unidos a su mano. Los ojos del perrito se abrieron sorprendidos.

–Levi...–susurró con una sonrisa elevando las orejas y moviendo de un lado para otro la cola.

–¿Ahora me haces caso, no?–inquirió tratando de sostener un tono autoritario y molesto que flaqueó al final mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Eren sólo sonrió y apretó los dedos de lo que era su lindo gatito.

–Vamos a comer algo, mocoso...–

–Si me sigues apretando la mano así te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, Levi...–

–Sólo...muévete...–susurro con la voz otra vez tensa apretando la mano del perro que se entrelazaba junto a la cadena de éste.

Los ojos de Eren se afilaron unos segundos y se relamió los labios. El olor que despedía el mayor cada vez se hacía más fuerte para la nariz de Eren, intenso y seductor... más cuando este se ponía nervioso, el olor era irresistible. El canino apretó los dientes y su mano libre. Definitivamente lo haría, estaba seguro de ello... quería copular con ese gato, hacerlo su pareja y dominarlo con fiereza...

Rivaille era el escogido.

Quería hacerlo, tomarlo. Ya lo hubiera hecho si fuera el de hace un par de años atrás... sin embargo, ese gato le importaba... le importaba lo que podría pensar de él. Eren que siempre lo tuvo todo gracias a esa muchacha de ojos filosos y negros que le consentía de por vida...

Por unos segundos Eren no quiso nada más que tener siempre a Rivaille a su lado.

–¿Qué te pasa mocoso? no te quedes parado, es en la siguiente esquina...–

–Te deseo...–susurró Eren con una sonrisa abierta y un tanto inusual, el ruido de la calle bloqueó la respuesta para el más bajo.

–Que te muevas, Eren.–

–Claro...–sonrió una vez más el menor mientras otra vez se relamía los labios rompiendo poco a poco sus propias ataduras internas.

Poco a poco...sin que Corporal si quiera lo sospechara, se iba convirtiendo en la presa de la bestia que aguardaba detrás de aquella inocente sonrisa.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Irvin pensaba en la conversación sostenida por la muchacha en la mañana. ¿Ir en serio con Rivaille eh? ¿cómo sería eso? pensó y pensó y un vergonzoso flash de lo más improbable pasó por su cabeza.

_"Irvin estaba allí como el macho rubio y sensual que aún era con una sonrisa coqueta y alargada con Corporal contra la muralla, ambos ojos se chocaban mientras música gay les acompañaba de fondo, los iris del mayor acechaban al azabache con intensidad, los del trabajador eran simple y llanamente los de un vegetal, siempre sin la más mínima expresión aparte de su intensa amargura. _

_Y fue cuando Irvin hizo su contraataque. _

_–Salga de mi puta vista queridísimo jefe acosador...–_

_–No, Rivaille... hoy no retrocederé, hoy... limpiaré la pieza contigo.–_

_Las mejillas de Lance se sonrojaron abruptamente y empezaba a tartamudear ante las obscenas palabras de su jefe._

_–¡P-Pero que cosas dices degenerado!–soltaba nervioso y con el ceño fruncido tratando de escapar de la prisión que el ojiazul hacia con sus brazos. _

_Irvin se acercó hasta la oreja de su fiel empresario con sensualidad y susurró sus palabras con tortura de todo buen ligador._

_–Y lo haremos con desinfectante ultra limpiador con olor a lavanda...–_

_–¿La- lavanda?–repitió agitado.–Mnnggg Irv-Irvin... inde-indecente...–_

_–Lo haremos con protección Levi...–rió seductivamente tomando las caderas del más bajo. –Usaremos guantes...–_

_–Ah, ahhhh ma-maldita sea... dime más.–_

_–¡Jabón! –aulló con maestría._

_–Mmmm... oh, ahhhh~ soy tuyo Ir-Irvin, tuyo.–_

_–¡Detergente!–_

_–Házmelo aquí mismo, h-hijo de puta...–_

_Irvin sonrió antes de terminar cuando ya tenía a Corporal entre sus brazos._

_–Desengrasante alcalino...–remató como un semental y Lance no hizo más que jadear su nombre en la sinfonía más limpia del mundo._

_Y vivieron felices con olor a lavanda por todo el resto de su vida."_

Todos se quedaron viendo al poderoso dueño de aquella gran empresa golpearse ferozmente contra la mesa. Estamparse contra ella y luego reír.

El rubio estaba consternado, nunca había tenido una idea tan perturbadora de cómo conquistar a Rivaille, como si el hecho de que le nombrara productos de limpieza excitaran a su amargado trabajador... aunque quién sabe... él es bastante misterioso en asunto de gustos. Aún tenía la entrada en mano para la exposición y llamaba de vez en cuando a Levi sin recibir respuesta, nada, ni el buzón de voz se ofrecía a hablar con él.

Se daría unas vueltas antes de la hora, aunque como va la cosa... entraría solo al evento.

Miró un café a la lejanía, le habían hablado bien de él. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, pediría uno bien cargado.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

–¿Qué vas a querer?–

–Algo con carne... Rivaille es malo y nunca me da carne...–

–Te comiste el primer día mis provisiones de carne de un mes entero... ¿crees qué gastaría más de mi sueldo en hacerte obeso?–

El cachorro hizo un puchero mientras Levi no hacía más que suspirar.

–Bien...–miró al camarero con una cara hastiada.–Tráigale un pan con algo de carne a esta bestia, a mi un café y un pastel de frambruesa...–

–¿Quiere una velita para su novio?–

Rivaille elevó una de sus cejas y su mirada fue hacia el camarero como si éste fuera su próximo blanco a asesinar para esta noche con una escoba y una esponja.

El pobre caballero retrocedió con miedo.

–Sólo decía señor...–

–Oh... que imaginativa la juventud de estos tiempos...–se rió de lado mientras el muchacho corría hasta donde estaba la cocina y el mostrador para no tener contacto visual con ese loco enano y demente.

–¿Novio? ¿qué es eso Levi?–

–No preguntes... es algo que tú nunca serás.–gruñó agachando la cabeza.

No son novios... ni esto es una cita, claro que no. A él no le gusta Eren, sólo se encariñó un poco porque viven juntos y es un tanto adorable, algo como amor no podía nacer gracias a ese perro. Iba a olvidar el tema en ese instante... cuando alguien más aparece.

–¿Lance...?–

–Oh Higía... no...–susurraba el mayor, los ojos de Eren se ciñeron sobre la figura que se acercaba hasta la mesa que compartía con su cuidador...

Por esos dedos que tocaron el hombro de su Rivaille, por esa sonrisa que tenía al hablarle, el cachorro se quedó en silencio mirándolos mientras sus uñas se enterraban en su carne al cerrar con fuerza sus puños.

–Lárgate...–susurró con extremo cariño el de cabellos azabache.

–Oh... ¿tienes una cita Rivaille? ¿algo más importante que mi entrada a la exposición, supongo?–

–Supones de maravilla, excepto que esta cosa no es mi cita...–

Irvin miró al menor que acompañaba a su empleado, los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y la mueca de su rostro seguramente joven hecha una línea recta . Tenía una mirada perturbadora en aquellos instantes.

–Deja de tocarlo...–susurró Eren afilando su mirada.–Rivaille es sólo mío, deja de tocarlo...–las palabras estaban impregnadas en un tono venenoso. Uno que llegaba a sacar a Rivaille de sintonía.

–¿Así que no es tu cita eh? al menos me podías llamar para cancelar lo de la exposición hoy...–

–No es mi cita, este mocoso delira.–

–Deja de hacerlo...deja de tocarlo...–Eren apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras sus palabras temblaban roncas en sus labios.

Irvin y Rivaille hablaban ignorando al menor, los ojos grandes se abrieron cada vez más y el rostro se desfiguraba en una expresión de puro odio.

En el silencio de una casual cafetería donde se habían cruzado por el destino inconsciente aquellas singulares personas el cerebro de Eren dio corto circuito en un apagado sutil. Dejó de lado la bestial mirada enervada en rabia, mas su cuerpo seguía tenso y una sonrisa extraña salía de sus labios.

Rivaille miró al muchacho, ambas vistas chocaron y el empresario sabía que si Irvin no se iba en ese momento algo horrible iba a pasar, sólo había que mirar a ese cachorro... su mirada había perdido todo rastro de humanidad y cordura, básicamente era un animal rabioso al que le habían o le estaban quitando a su presa.

–Irvin... después conversamos...–

–Lance... seguro que estás...–preguntó preocupado, Rivaille parecía tenso mirando a su acompañante.

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar, el empresario jaló al extraño chico cerca de él por medio de un jalón del chaleco, los labios de ambos se juntaron por segundos enteros e incómodos en que Smith no sabía que hacía allí, parado, sólo mirando.

Así que ese excéntrico niño es su competencia... ¿eh?

Irvin se retiró con un toque más sobre el hombro del más bajo mientras el canino se removía en el beso siguiendo con la mirada a ese rubio, memorizándolo por completo y juzgando su olor como potencial enemigo.

Los labios de Rivaille se separaron y miró al menor mientras trataba de no dejarse llevar por la vergüenza que le recorría al besarle. Apretó los labios y planteó la pregunta esperando estar equivocado.

–¿Eren...? ¿qué demonios planeabas hacer con Irvin?–

Eren le sonrió, se paró de la mesa mientras movía alegremente la cola.

–¡Quiero otro de esos Levi, quiero otro, otro!–exclamaba inquieto señalando sus labios.

–¿Planeabas matarlo... asesinar a Irvin?–

Eren sonrió.

–Rivaille... te quiero.–

–Mocoso...–

–Pero no quiero al resto... casi a nadie más. El resto no debe estar cerca tuyo... el resto debe ser...–

Levi no esperó una respuesta, el mesero había traído los pedidos, el tema se cortó, pero la angustia seguía en el pecho del mayor. Siempre supo que ese muchacho era extraño... pero jamás había visto unos ojos tan asesinos como aquellos.

Nunca había visto una mirada tan acostumbra a matar como la de ese animal llamado Eren.

El verdadero Eren que nadie conoce... el verdadero chico detrás de un mundo cruel y despiadado, ese que ni siquiera Rivaille conocía del todo y por el cual se daba una extensa búsqueda, aquel Eren... estaba a punto de liberarse más temprano que tarde por la mera obsesión que se estaba creando en aquella naciente relación.

**N.A:** Hasta aquí el capitulo, la personalidad de Eren no es tan linda y normal todo el tiempo... además de que tiene un pasado extraño. El fic seguirá siendo humor en la mayoría de él, pero algunos temas se irán poniendo más serios, además del ámbito sexual. Si tienen algún problema con eso por favor notifiquen en un comentario.

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y ya saben, si quieren conquistar a Levi tienen que nombrar objetos o temas de limpieza (?) xD


	5. Memorias gratuitas

Anoche me quedé dormida cuando iba a ponerlo, perdón, perdón, aquí está :DDDD

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos por dejarme sus lindos ánimos, sus adorables "¿cuándo continúas la historia?" Sus favoritos, sus comentarios o carcajadas, trataré de seguir divirtiéndoles. Y llegué a los 100 reviews, todo gracias a ustedes, por cierto, en mi ask estoy aceptando sugerencias de fic por si quieren algo en especial. Sin aburrir más dejo capítulo :3  
**  
Memorias gratuitas.**

_No todo es color de rosa...ni tampoco gris._

El chico sonrió al escuchar el sonido de una canción que le parecía conocida, sin embargo, su afligida y gótica mente no se podía distraer del todo con la música que vibra en sus tímpanos gracias a aquellos regordetes niños peleándose como mini-luchadores de zumo por un helado. Un día de calor tras una helada y todos piensan que prácticamente es verano y salir en tanga en la calle ralla en la normalidad. El chico suspiró. Su misión no había cambiado en lo absoluto, su inexpresivo rostro se agachó un poco junto a sus orejas saboreando el emparedado que había tomado como única comida.

En el celular no tenía números, no tenía a quién llamar o que le llamara excepto ella... Mikasa, y sólo para temas tácticos. Sin embargo... soñaba con encontrar de nuevo a Eren, protegerlo.

Y proteger al mundo de Eren.

Si encontraba a Eren, quizás tendría una misión más definida o existiera para un propósito eterno, quizás volvieran a revivir viejos recuerdos y no fuera una existencia vana ¿cómo será ese chico que ahora lo esconde? ese sujeto bajo y amargado, dudaba un poco que pudiera someter a Eren y encerrarlo para hacerle experimentos monstruosos, pero quizás sedujo de alguna manera a Yeager y ahora el canino está babeando descaradamente por el trasero de aquel frío humano.

Sin embargo... nunca se especificó tendencias homosexuales en aquel espécimen, Eren. Así que es poco probable que anduviera detrás de ese sujeto. El celular le volvió a sonar con aquel timbre predeterminado raro y chillón, era su obligación contestarle, quizás no estuviera con una correa amarrada al cuello, pero ese puto aparato electrónico era exactamente lo mismo que una correa pero con Internet.

–Aquí, reportándome. –contestó a penas. La muchacha notó el desgano en la voz del joven.

–Mikel… ¿sabes para que fuiste creado, verdad? –la voz femenina retumbaba en sus orejas, agachó un poco la mirada y siguió entre el cúmulo de la gente como si nada.

–Sí. –susurró de manera llana y pasajera, no tenía el derecho a sonar triste.

–Siento que sea así… para ti y para Eren, realmente lo siento. –continuó la muchacha llamada Mikasa. –Pero no podemos permitir que las cosas se salgan más de control…–la voz de la mujer se escuchaba en cierta forma más desesperada que de costumbre, estaba claro, no podían dejar escapar más el tiempo.

Eren no podía estar fuera de su "hogar" por tanto tiempo o sería descalificado como un ser _necesario_, y eso significa persecución sólo para asesinarlo y evitar que queden rastros de que existió, sin decir los efectos que puede traer en la sociedad si él es capturado por fuentes científicas alternas. La empresa no puede permitir eso, el amor dependiente de Mikasa tampoco.

–He reducido el campo...–susurró el chico con la voz fría y cortante.–Un edificio... el dueño y jefe se llama Irvin Smith, dentro de esos doscientos trabajadores en aquel edificio...–

–¿¡Está Eren!?–susurró con la voz sin controlador aparente, sin manipularla, simplemente como una mujer preocupada por su única familia.

–No...–soltó con veracidad.–Pero está quien lo tiene... en una semana más la empresa tiene un cierre momentáneo en algunos sectores.–

–Putas vacaciones...–manifestó la mujer escuchándose un ruido enorme y luego el sonido de vajillas romperse contra el suelo. De seguro rompió algo más, hubo un golpe hueco tras eso.

–Lo buscaré a partir de mañana Lunes...–

–Eren te necesita, Mikel...–susurró la muchacha de manera manipuladora, tenía que hacerlo. No le quedaba opción, era por el bien de aquel muchacho. Tenía que llevar a ese hombre al límite y sabía como provocarlo.

Algo en el pecho de Mikel dolió ante esas palabras e imágenes borrosas vinieron a su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar una expresión fiera y destrozada en angustia.

–A penas consigas que el que tiene a Eren de su locación...–continuó la mujer.

–Lo mataré... es él o Eren.–susurró con una voz corrosiva y sin muestra de piedad, como si hablara del otro humano como un trozo de carne.

–No se aceptan errores, Mikel. Confío en ti.–

–Tienes razón, Mikasa. En la única persona que se puede confiar... es en uno mismo.– sonrió Mikel para cortar la llamada.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren refunfuñaba como un crío sin juguete mientras miraba a Rivaille limpiar y limpiar y seguir limpiando la misma maldita cosa una y otra vez, Eren no le veía mancha alguna, pero el mayor seguía insistiendo que aquella vasija era el a acabo del mundo, la suciedad recreada en un objeto para beber líquidos.

Eren estaba de mal humor, era claro. Había dormido el sábado también en el malvado y nada misericordioso suelo con ese gato malhumorado tratándolo mal y si intentaba poner una patita arriba si quiera de la cama éste la golpeaba con el cilindro infame del mal y el dolor sin fin -alias periódico- ¿qué creía que era ese malvado gato? ¿un perro?

Bueno... sí ¡pero es un perro que tiene que dormir abrazado a Levi y que no sirve sólo para que lo golpeen! no en el frío suelo con una frazada toda fea de perturbadoras florecitas azules... ¿por qué Rivaille tenía una frazada tan marica? Eren pensó que de seguro era de su madre.

–Levi...–

–No...–susurro ácido.

–¡Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que tengo que decir, malvado!–

–De seguro es una mierda como "Puedo abrazarte"–miró al menor seguro que daría en el clavo y efectivamente, lo hizo.

Eren miró hacia abajo y luego observó feo al mayor ¿cómo lo había adivinado? ¿no era tan obvio verdad? oh vamos, no podía ser tan malo tocarlo... se iba acercando de a poco, parecía resultar, claro, hasta que ve que a su costado derecho tiene el arma letal empuñándola preparado y mirándolo de soslayo, frunce el ceño. Esto era realmente complicado. ¿Cómo lograba atraerlo un poco? realmente... sentía que Levi debía ser de él.

Se relamió los labios, sólo de él. Quizás necesitaba una pequeña ayudita. ¿Pero quién se ofrecería a ayudarlo a él? ni siquiera se lleva bien con los amigos humanos de su cuidador y al tal Irvin sólo le deseaba que quizás, tal vez... SE DIERA UN TIRO EN LA BOCA.

Eren irguió las orejas, afuera del departamentos estaba entrando alguien, eran pasos suaves y a la vez toscos, seguramente una hembra femenina...

–Oh no...–Rivaille también la sintió aterrado sin siquiera verla pero era claro que debía ser ella, pocos saben su dirección. Y de esos pocos la única que viene sin ser invitada es...–Ella sí que no.–susurraba pálido, ya reconocía hasta sus malignos pasos. –¡Eren! ¡ve a dentro del clóset! no... espera... el clóset es la cosa más obvia en toda el departamento... y si descubre que escondí a un hombre en mi closet ella...–

Las posibilidades le aterraban, era ella. Era Hanji Zoe... venía desde el ascensor, faltaba poco por llegar hasta allí, Rivaille no sabía qué hacer y no se arriesgaría a meterlo al clóset para ser el hazme reír de la muchacha por todos sus años de vida. Ya lo ve venir...

Ambos ancianos y paralíticos, arrugados como pasas y agonizantes de manera inevitable.

_"Han_ _pasado unos cincuenta años desde esa fatídico día, Rivaille a penas se podía mover, pero tenía que ir a ver a su fiel ex-secretaria en su lecho de muerte. El ambiente estaba cargado de esa típica música y escena de telenovela con el bajo suave con piano y lágrimas falsas que en este caso no se ocuparon porque Levi aún anciano era demasiado macho para llorar._

_–L-Levi...–susurró._

_–No digas más, Hanji... no digas más...–_

_–¿No te acuerdas los viejos tiempos?–sonrió la mujer a duras penas._

_–Cómo olvidarlos...–susurró melodramáticamente el de cabellos antes azabaches._

_–El día que…que entré a tu casa... y vi tu clóset...–_

_–¿Eh?–la cara del pobre viejo se desencajaba mientras abría la quijada que amaneraba llegarle al suelo._

_–Y tenías a tu amante que te daba duro en las noches... escondido allí...–continuó con una dulce sonrisa mientras los ojos de Rivaille estaban abiertos de par en par. –Lo último que quiero que sepas... es que siempre lo supe, eres un gay de velador... no lo olvides nunca amigo mío...–sujetó la mano arrugada de su amigo con una sonrisa._

_Segundos después. Cuando la enfermera volvió a entrar a la habitación del paciente el señor Levi estaba ahorcando a la pobre y moribunda vieja para que no existiera un mañana para ella._

_–¡Tu maldita anciana hija de puta, cincuenta años con la misma mierda, cincuenta años recordándomelo! –chillaba desdentado y todo Levi._

_–¡Señor por favor cálmese, no ayude a la paciente a morirse!–la enfermera corrió para apartar al anciano de la señora mientras pedía ayuda por "loco enano y viejo en estado senil"._

_–¡Lero Lero~, serás gay por siempre viejo!–decía la vieja sacándole la lengua._

_Si, esa era una bella amistad... y todo porque Levi decidió meter a Eren al closet"._

–Sabes...–susurró seriamente Rivaille. –Sólo quédate allí y actúa normal...–reconsideró sus palabras.–Como un humano, normal como un maldito humano, di que has venido a jugar y esas cosas... NO, olvida lo de jugar, quizás piense cualquier mierda, di que vienes a retirar unos archivo ¿bien?–

–¿No puedes simplemente no abrirle la puerta? –cuestionó el menor intrigado por el miedo que se veía reflejado en los ojos del mayor.

–Ojalá fuera tan fácil...–

Los dos miraron el pomo de la puerta, algo se introducía y el crack de abierto no tardó en sonar. Levi se palmeó la cabeza y le señaló a Eren que volviera a su posición sin hacer nada. Eren fue hasta el sofá y aparento normalidad dentro lo de lo que un mutante con orejas podría representar, se puso su gorro ancho y negro con el espacio para las orejas y sonrió como anuncio de pasta de dientes. El mayor lo miró, estaba perdido...

–¡Hola holaaaa!–sonrió la chica entrando frenéticamente.–¡Tiempo sin verte mi pequeño!–

–¿Cómo mierda entraste?–a estas alturas ya ni sabía por qué preguntaba.

–¡El mundo es un pañuelo, casualmente un día se te cayeron las llaves y casualmente abren tu puerta!–sonrió, el mayor le miraba de manera amarga, era más que obvio que no creía en esa basura.

Eren la observó con ojos filosos. La chica deslizaba un brazo sobre el hastiado joven, pero Yeager no sintió peligro a pesar de ser una hembra y potencial pareja en copulación con Levi, no tenía dobles intenciones con su cuidador. Aún así no se descuidaría de ella. la mantendría bajo supervisión constante, no permitiría que le quitaran a su gato.

La muchacha sonreía saludando al amargado sujeto cuando entre risas volteó la mirada hacia el sofá, su sonrisa se ensanchó y los ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Lo había encontrado! ¡sabía que lo encontraria!

–¡El amante de Levi! –rió yendo hasta el apresuradamente. –¡Sabía que andaba en pasos homos pero siempre tan negado! ¡gusto en conocerte afortunado, yo soy una buena amiga de este pitufo, Hanji Zoe a tus órdenes!–

–Mu-... ¡mucho gusto en conocerla señorita!– atinó a contestar con "normalidad" Eren.

Rivaille se quiso pegar contra la cabeza, se suponía que ahora el puto de mierda debía decir "¿novios? ¿amantes? ajajajajaj, nada de eso" no un puto "gusto en conocerla" afirmando una posible y humillante relación entre ellos, Corporal lo juró, jamás volvería a tener una mascota en su miserable vida, nunca más.

–¡Oh, y esas orejas es un! ¿¡será posible¡? ¡un fetiche sexual! ¡Levi es un enfermo lleno de fetiches sexuales!–enpuñó emocionada su brazo hacia el horizonte revelador. Ahora todo era tan claro.

–¡Sí, supongo!– afirmó Eren con una sonrisa.

–Voy a matarte perro estúpido...–

–¡Y te dice Perro, que romántico-agresivo!–fantaseaba la muchacha con una risilla.

–¡QUE NO! si sigues así llamo a la policía Zoe.–rechinó molesto el pequeño.

–¿Y ya lo marcaste cachorro?–sonrió de lado sentándose con Eren y pasando su brazo por su hombro mientras tomaba asiento.

–No señorita, aún no. ¡Pero créame que quiero!–

–¡Oh dios Levi, te conseguiste una monada! ¡mira que es lindo!– le lanzó una mirada a su amigo, es raro que alguien tan adorable como Eren pudiera estar con un sujeto tan gris y apagado como Levi-Love.

–¿Saben? sigan conversando mientras me entierro en el patio...a quinientos metros…–suspiró hastiado.

Antes de que el mayor se fuera, un flash back retomó la mente del cachorro, algo que constantemente le fue hablado por Levi y que no podía olvidar por nada, nada del mundo.

–Levi, son las cuatro. Tienes que a recoger el traje...–comentó Eren de manera casual.

El empresario se puso pálido. Era cierto… el maldito traje. Tendría que tomar una decisión. O el magnifico traje hecho a medida sin que le quedaran las putas mangas largas y arriesgarse a que Hanji le pudra la mente a Eren o no ir y que el traje quede mal y se vea ridículo, pero salvar la casta y pura mente de su mascota ¿qué elegiría? ¿qué?...

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

–Sólo somos tú y yo y Zoboomafoo~...–sonrió la muchacha de manera zorruna.

–¿Tan importante es ese traje?– se preguntó Eren, ignorando el hecho de que desconocía la presencia de algún Zobo-no sé cuánto en la sala, quizás es eso a lo que los humanos suelen tildar de "fantasmas". Seres que no se pueden ver pero que estaban entre ellos.

–Necesitas conocerlo más... no es egocéntrico ni metrosexual pero... tiene uno de sus tantos fetiches con la ropa elegante. –susurró con una risilla.–Le encanta... y no es tan enano como el mundo cree, pero su talla es especial, nunca faltaría el día en que le terminan un traje nuevo y de paquete... no se le olvidaría...–alzó una ceja inquisitivamente dando una evidente indirecta al menor que éste no pareció entender para nada.

–Levi es tan especial...–susurró Eren con una sonrisa agitando su colita, sólo de recordar lo lindo que era su corazón latía de manera apresurada. –Y no me dejó ir con él ahora…–

La muchacha sonrió, definitivamente el chico le caía bien para Levi.

–Tú lo distraes, chico... eso es realmente increíble...–

–No lo sé...–hundió un poco su rostro.– Él es tan genial y yo... tan raro, ni te imaginas lo raro que soy en comparación de él.–

–Me fascina lo raro muchacho. Además, no ponga esa cara de cordero mendigo, eres especial para él, chico.– sonrió la muchacha encantada por el pequeño. –Te traje algo... sabía que podías estar aquí, si ayudé a tu competencia también te ayudaré a ti...–

–¿Competencia?– gruñó con cierta molestia recordando a cierto rubio malvado, quizás se refiriera a él.–Levi es mío...–

–Haz que lo sepa...no debe intimidarte, puedes con él muchacho. Lo sé...–sonrió de manera abierta y confiada, como si ambos fuera amigos desde los pañales, bueno, así siempre era Zoe.

–¿En serio crees que... yo?–

–Pero te asusta...–se rió nuevamente la muchacha. –Es normal, ese sujeto siempre anda con esa cara de ogro asustando gente y todo lo que ose tocarlo… pero no te preocupes, dentro es… espera, dentro es igual de hijo de puta… ¡pero no te desanimes! puedes hacerlo ceder, tienes… que someterlo. ¿Al menos sabes cómo tener sexo o eres más virgen que una monja? –

–Instintivamente… bueno, sí. –

–Eso, instinto…–susurró con una sonrisa de terciopelo la muchacha alzando las manos hacia arriba. –Delicioso y exquisito instinto, déjalo explotar en Levi.–

El muchacho agachó la cabeza, su interés sobre la chica y su explicación de cortejo humano pareció desvanecerse por completo. ¿Qué le habría pasado? La muchacha se acercó a él con una cara preocupada e hizo un ademán de preguntar mientras el muchacho agachaba más la cabeza. Todo lo que podía pensar es en el qué diría su… querido Levi. Si lo intenta… ¿él no le odiará como el resto? ¿debía limitarse a ser sólo una mascota? después de todo son tan diferentes…

–Me da miedo… si hago lo que realmente quiero, si me hundo en mis instintos… quizás no le gusta lo que vea. A penas y me tiene viviendo con él, quizás yo no pertenezco aquí, debería volver con Mikasa y el resto. Ese es mi lugar, no enamorado de un gato…–

–Chico, no seas imbécil… ¿bien? –susurró la muchacha de manera seria y despectiva en cierto punto. Molesta por las palabras estúpidas del castaño.–Tú tiene tus problemas, se nota. Pero Levi también ha tenido los suyos, para permitirte quedarte y entrar en su vida, quizás, en su amargo corazón… realmente si te aprecia algo, aunque sea poco, lo hace. Y eso en ese enano, créeme, es un gran logro…–rió la chica con esa sonrisa tan sincera que solía tener.

El chiquillo comprendió en ese instante lo que debía hacer, esa chica… Hanji, le debería mucho, era la ayuda y la confianza que necesitaba para dar riensa suelta a sus verdaderas emociones.  
–Así que ya no hace falta…–abrió los ojos el muchacho con asombro.

–Contener tu amor. –completó la muchacha.

Eren sonrió desde el alma.

–¡Ya no hace falta! –sonreía una vez más levantado en el sillón agitando con fuerza su colita mientras la chica le miraba satisfecha.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eran las once de la noche. Las luces se desplegaban apagadas cuando Rivaille sostenía el traje de mala gana al abrir la puerta, se quedó horas esperando a punto de criticar como un histérico porque su traje había sigo entregado a otro sujeto y para enmierdar más el asunto le quedaba largo de ciertas partes. Al fin lo había traído lindo y bonito, no se molestó en prender las luces ni llamar al perro que le vendría a chillar de la alegría eterna que le produciría verlo allí de vuelto.

Tampoco tenía ánimos para pensar en las estupideces que le habrá dicho Hanji a su perro. Sólo dejó el terno sobre la amplia mesa del comedor y se dirigió hasta la cama. Se sacó los zapatos a la mala. Aún así no pudo evitar dejarlos ordenados a un lado. Odiaba el desorden aunque estuviera cansado y maldiciendo a los putos dueños de esa tienda de ropa, ya verían cuando le quemara la casa a los hijos de puta, ya verían. Se recostó en la cama, más bien cayó en esta de mala gana. Era un día caluroso... a pesar de la temporada tan fría, el sudor se mezcló en su piel producto del cansancio, Oh inmaculada Higía, que asco, pero la voluntad no le alcanzaba para darse un baño.

Descorrió la primera sábana y planeó meterse sólo en ella mientras abría con suavidad su camisa y bufaba un poco. Suspiró, de seguro Eren estaría entre esa mata fea de trapos.

–Hasta mañana, cachorro...-suspiró. Cerró los ojos y una mano sujetó sus muñecas, reaccionó de golpe encontrándose con unos filosos ojos verdosos en la oscuridad, una sonrisa irreal y unos colmillos suaves asomándose. Para cuándo Levi pudo reaccionar el ser ya se había subido arriba de la cama sujetando con fuerza tosca y pesada las muñecas del mayor.

Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron con más desconcierto al ver el acercamiento de Eren a su cuello, olfateándolo, calentándose con el olor que desprendía el acalorado cuerpo de ese gato que se manifestaba en deliciosas gotas de agua empando el erótico cuerpo níveo, la visión sobre los ojos salvajes del menor era más que un encanto, un cuerpo retorciéndose al verse capturado, poco a poco, mientras el entendimiento llegaba a su mente.

–¿Qu-Qué mierda ha-haces mocoso?–la voz rasposa. Deliciosamente ronca y masculina quejándose con una mirada fiera.

Eren sonrió. Entrecerró los ojos, no hacía falta contenerse más. Debía demostrar cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba, Rivaille debía saberlo, era egoista de su parte no hacérselo saber.

–Es muy pronto para decir buenas noches felino...–lo ojos le relataron enseguida las intenciones que tenía al mayor quien se removía de manera bestial, más el menor simplemente lo contenía.

Eren fue hasta el cuello, susurró palabras, olfateó y deslizó la lengua por la clavícula, una delicia, sólo de lamerlo sentía que se iba poniendo más y más caliente.

–N-No toques bastardo...–gruñó en un jadeo, ahora el muchacho sólo con una mano sostenía las del mayor, el cuerpo se crispaba y el más grande lo contenía con el calor y la posesión esperaba de un animal, sin dejarle escape, mordiendo más fuerte el cuello entre más resistencia.

–H-Hijo d-de puta...–gimió al sentir los dedos deslizándose debajo de su camisa, acariciando el abdomen con insistencia, lamiendo nuevamente su cuello y desprendiendo con sensualidad los botones que sobrevivían de la prenda.

–Te ves tan bien así... cuando te excitas... hueles tan bien...–susurró apegando sus caderas a las de Rivaille.

Los ojos del empresario se abrieron al ver como una dureza en el pantalón contraria se acomodaba entre sus piernas, trató de cerrarla en suaves jadeos al sentir que el menor encontró sus tetillas con una de sus manos e iba a ser apoyada con la tortura de su lengua. ¿Cómo sabía tan bien dónde tocarlo…?

No podía cerrar las putas piernas, un vaivén de movimiento de pelvis por parte de aquel perro empezaron a tocar más profundo entre los genitales del más pequeño.

Los ojos se cerraban y de su boca imploraba no dejar escapar jadeos humillantes, pero los gruñidos y respiración ahogada hacían saber que dentro de la oposición estaba calentando adecuadamente a Levi para lo que vendría.

–De-Detente... cuan-cuando me suelte te juro que te mataré...–la réplica fue ignorada, las manos atadas por la corbata traviesa que aún luchaba en la camisa abierta de par en par con el cuerpo del empresario retorciéndose.

Subía el pecho una y otra vez, los pezones erguidos ante el toque. Era la misma lujuria reencarnada aquel azabache.

¿Qué demonios sucedía? Levi apretó los ojos un tanto asustado como pocas veces en su vida, no por lo que seguramente desencadenaría eso, ni tampoco el hecho de que nunca lo hubiera hecho con un hombre, sino que… dentro de lo asqueroso de esa ocasión morbosa y forzada se sentía tan jodidamente ¿bien? ... nunca se había calentado con tanta facilidad.

Las palabras, cada una de ellas salidas de la boca del menor le parecía sumamente indecente y sucias, le producían un placer insano y un cosquilleo abrupto. Su cuerpo se retorcía y su espina dorsal se estiraba cuando Eren volvía a chupar sus pezones y a acariciar sus muslos internos desajustando el pantalón.

–N-No... mo-mocoso...–El mayor estaba confundido, con la respiración jadeando y endureciéndose paso a paso. Los ojos se entrecerraron como si estuviera sumido en un afrodisíaco llamado Eren.

Sintió que lo volteaban con las muñecas ya amarradas quedando boca abajo mirando a la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el perro se posicionaba detrás de él como un animal, gruñendo en la misma postura, dejando la cabeza en su cuello, mordiendo, asegurándose que su pareja no escapara y se mantuviera quieta en lo que seguiría, la dureza de Eren chocaba en su trasero.

–No...–vociferó con la voz tensa y confundida.

–Aún ahora... no es buen momento para darme las buenas noches...–susurró Yeager a su oreja mientras tomaba el borde de los pantalones del mayor y los deslizaba hacia abajo enseñando el delicioso culo del mayor que trataba a duras penas de ocultar su entrada en aquella posición.

Era una morbosa escena que hizo a Eren descontrolarse aun más.

–No...–volvió a repetir Rivaille, pero siente los dedos del menor abriendo sus nalgas y obligándole a recostarse hacia abajo mientras mantenía el trasero algo levantado.

–No hay buenas noches para Levi... hasta que sea mío...–los ojos verdes le miraron con intensidad.

Presa y cazador furtivo. Ya era demasiado tarde para detener a Yeager, además, quizás...en el fondo Levi no quisiera del todo obligarlo a detenerse.

**N.A:** Hasta aquí le dejo el capítulo, les dije que se pondría un poco más serio sexualmente hablando, espero que les haya gustado :3333, hasta el proximo capítulo, cualquier duda o sugerencia déjenlo en sus comentarios. Muchas gracias :DDDD

PD: Creo que ya todos sabrán quién es Mikel, claramente, un clon de Mikasa, pero masculino… y con otras variaciones, pero es un tema un tanto triste para él. En fin, se hablará más de él pronto.


	6. No eres humano

Por un momento pensé en no seguir el lemon y hacer que Levi simplemente tuviera recuerdos de la noche, pero luego leí los comentarios y dije… ya, les daré su lemon sabroso a pesar de que no soy tan buena en ellos. Ya saben, Levi es el de abajo -uke-, advertencia para aquellas personas a las cuales eso podría asustarles, y habrá de los dos, lemon y Levi recordando la noche, y otras cosas claro. Espero que les guste :333

Por cierto, los capítulos son más pornos a partir de ahora… y cuidado con algún trauma que pueda ocasionarles, Eren anuda en Levi. Si no saben que es anudar o un nudo en animales o perros, básicamente es que el miembro a los machos se les ensancha y quedan pegados a la hembra por unos segundos y es un semen bastante abundante en espermatozoides (?) :3333

**No eres humano.**

_Hicieras lo que hicieras nunca cambiarás tu pasado…_

Levi sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento, cerró los ojos con fuerza y emitió un gruñido bestial removiendo sus caderas cuando siente un dedo ensalivado vagar por la estreche de su ano, trata de cerrar las piernas y ocultar su entrada, de zafarse, mas lo único que logra es que el dedo que le penetre hiciera presión cada vez más profundo. Eren sonrió, extasiado completamente por el olor que estaba produciendo el cuerpo del mayor, rodeado de hormonas que calentaban cada fibra de su cuerpo y hacían que su instinto vagara hacia lo desenfrenado.

–B-Bastardo…–murmuraba en quejidos eróticos y jadeantes.

–Virgen…–susurró Eren con delicia y las mejillas del mayor se colorearon un poco mientras lo obligaban a recortarse y alzar el culo una vez más. –Eres deliciosamente virgen por aquí… mira lo apretado que estás…–

–C-Cállate…–no quería escuchar esa mierda, no quería.

Un dedo más entró deslizándose con suavidad a su interior, pegajoso, húmedo y entrando a un cuerpo caliente, ahora dos dedos entraban a la zona anillada y apretada. Levi oprimía los dientes con ferocidad al sentir como los dedos abrían su agujero, tijereteaban y se dedicaban a raspar la piel de su interior en busca de un punto que lo hiciera ceder en placer.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y su ano tuvo una contracción placentera, su garganta casi bota un gemido ahogado. Mierda… ese cachorro lo había hallado… ese maldito punto. Puto pervertido ¿así que no eran ideas y paranoias suyas con el muchacho y éste siempre buscó hacerle algo como esto?

–Serás mi pareja… tu cuerpo me deseará, te harás adicto a mí… Levi. –le susurra en su oreja, la muerde y siente un gruñido del más bajo.

–S-Será la ú-última vez qu-e me pondrás un p-puto dedo encima, Yeager…–

–Mis dedos quieren estar en otra parte… no encima, ya sabes, más adentro…–Rivaille iba a explotar por el mal chiste y la sonrisa, lo golpearía ahora mismo, pero se detiene cuando siente el tercer dedo en su interior, su espina dorsal se estira y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se ponen tensos.

¿En serio ese muchacho iba a llevarlo hasta el final? se sentía tan asquerosamente sucio, jadeando, gruñendo y sudando bajo las manos de un hombre, sintiendo placer con los dedos removiéndose en sus entrañas, ya ni controlaba su puto cuerpo cuando su interior empezó a apretar los dedos en sincronización con los movimientos de éstos, como si deseara ser inundado, penetrado hasta el fondo y marcado de manera salvaje.

Mierda… Hanji no podía tener razón con esto, no podía. Él era un puto mujeriego… eso le gustaba, no los hombres, no el sexo anal.

–Mnnghh.. ah… m-mierda…– se removió como si aquello fuera tortura, deseó que los dedos fueran mas largos y precisos, deseó cosas obscenas y sucias de las cuales se podía arrepentir mientras movía sus caderas, cosas que le hicieron blasfemar en el sexo como jamás antes lo había hecho.

Lo estaba disfrutando… pero jamás se lo haría saber al puto de Eren.

Los dedos salieron del interior del mayor dándole un suspiro y un pequeño temblor, su ano seguía abierto, sentía el líquido escurrir al ser ensanchado de esa manera y un hilillo de saliva que se desprendía de su boca por el forcejeo en el sexo. Sus ojos afilados dieron contra los del menor sin decir palabra alguna, Eren le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios y retomaba la posición que tenía en un principio.

Ese gato se veía demasiado erótico para como eso estuviera mal. La cadera alzada, el rostro rojo, su maldito olor similar al de un gato en celo. Tomó las caderas dirigiéndolas al trasero del contrario, duro y pálido, dio una risilla y Levi pudo darle una patada como merecido. Yeager dio un pequeño quejido para empezar su venganza separando la carne dejando la entrada libre y mojada.

–La meteré…–advirtió inútilmente.

–Ghmmm…–susurró sin más. Eren aceptó eso como un sentimiento.

Se fue empujando suavemente mientras separaba la carne y el falo entraba en el esfínter externo del ano. Rivaille apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los ojos, ese niño era puta y desgraciada y endemoniadamente grande. ¿Cómo mierda? ¿cómo su polla tenía ese tamaño? crecía tan rápido que no se le haría nada de raro que ya le ganara por más porte y eso también le creciera. Rivaille apretó las piernas que empezaban a temblar involuntariamente y sus rodillas empezaban a ceder.

–P-Para…–

–Aún no entra Levi, relájate…–susurró mientras su mano iba hasta el vientre del más pequeño y los dedos traviesos empezaban a masajear el mimbro contrario sintiendo como el ano se empezaba a dilatar un poco y su miembro a entrar.

–Y-Ya… m-maldita sea…–

–Sólo un poco más…–

–¡La tien-tienes enorme animal! ¡y-ya, b-basta!–tembló con rabia, joder, dolía, dolía como un demonio.

Su cuerpo no está hecho para recibir esa cosa… definitivamente no. las manos amarras forcejaban a pesar del daño que podría hacerse y de su labio descendió sangre por morderlo con tanta fuerza. Esto era definitivamente bestial… ¿cómo le podía estar gustando algo como eso? ¿por qué deseaba saber qué seguía? de seguro está drogado o es una puta pesadilla por tanta mierda que habla Hanji…

–Vamos Levi… no me gruñas tanto…. ¿ves? –empujó sus caderas un poco más sacándole un gemido al mayor y un gruñido mientras le miraba desde el hombro de forma asesina. Eren se sentía tan bien, tan apretado y abrazado por el calor interior de esa gatito. Ya quería empezar a moverse. –Ya está dentro… so-somos uno Levi. Eres mío… mi pareja…–

–Úl-última p-puta vez…–

–Eso lo veremos… vamos, no cierres los ojos Levi…–Eren acercó el rostro sujetando al más pequeño desde el mentón robándole un beso mientras el sabor metálico de su sangre incrementaba su libido. –Esta noche es muy larga para ir a dormir…–

–Tsk…–

Eren comenzó a moverse después de eso, los ojos se afilaban más serios con cada gruñido del mayor, era delicioso, esa espalda fina y descubierta arqueándose por las estocadas, la voz siempre ronca subía de tonos por cada golpe más rápido y certero, los ojos se abrían con fuerza y se cerraban. Levi no podía ocultar sus gemidos por más que quisiera, se desprendían de sus labios y cuando trataba de agachar el rostro Eren le mimaba con uno y otro beso luego de marcarle el cuello con fuerza.

Tan fuerte…

–E-Eren… de-detente… a-ah… m-me corr-correré…–

Tan duro…

–M-Maldición… ah…allí…–

Tan jodidamente apasionado…

–Te amo… Levi. –

Tan adentro…

–¡Ahh, ahh… E-Eren… m-a-maldita sea! –

Rivaille comenzó a temblar, su orgasmo lo acechaba y ese chico seguía dándole extremadamente duro y salvaje gruñendo, a este ritmo acabaría mucho antes… ¿cómo demonios lo hacía terminar antes? empezó a apretar su entrada recibiendo gruñidos hambrientos de Eren que le golpeaba con más fuerza… pero estaba resultando, lo estaba haciendo con más fuerza… pronto se correría.

Pero no…

¿Por qué demonios no?

Levi gimió con fuerza al sentir como el pene dentro suyo se volvía más grande y apretaba con más fuerza su agujero. Miró a Eren con los ojos filosos y la respiración jadeante en busca de una puta respuesta, trató de que saliera de su interior, pero estaba tan apretado que le era imposible.

–¿Q-Qué… de-demonios, Eren? ¿qu-é pasa? –

–Anudo… Levi… estoy anudando en ti… espera un poco…–se removió un poco besándole el cuello y apegando más sus caderas sacando en ambos labios un profundo jadeo. –Me correré pronto…–

–¿AN-ANUDAS? ¿LO ESTOY HACIENDO CON UN J-JODIDO TIPO QUE AN-ANUDA? –gritaba Levi a punto del colapso. –Nunca más, lo juro por Higía… nunca más me tocas…–

–Ya Levi… te llenaré hasta el fondo…–gruñó en un jadeo con una pequeña embestida.

–Ni s-se te ocur-ocurra…mngh ¡ah, ah… j-joder p-por tu pu-puta madre! –el miembro de Eren se empequeñecía derramando el caliente espesor del semen dentro del mayor haciéndolo eyacular sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

Su cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos, tanto el de Eren como el de Rivaille.

Levi abrió los ojos jadeando, a penas reconociendo su voz, su cuerpo, sus piernas tambaleante y lo cubierto que estaba de sudor y marcas, mucho menos el cuerpo ajeno abandonando el suyo para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios y atraerlo hasta su pecho con alegría, como si fuera el día más feliz de su existencia.

Rivaille simplemente no lo podría creer mientras se veía envuelto en esos alargados y formados brazos y se veía sumergido en los besos y en la sonrisa de ese canino llamado Eren.

Ese fue el orgasmo más intensa que tuvo en su puta existencia.

NO LO PODÍA CREER.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

El departamento era pequeño y sombrío, la soledad y el silencio le hacían recordar el pasado al chico de cabellera intensa y negrizca que estaba realmente desolado allí, se sacó la bufanda que siempre llevaba con él y la dejó sobre la cama, suspiró al ver otra llamada de Mikasa a su celular. Realmente quería encontrar a Eren, mañana cuando iniciara la jornada laboral encontraría a quien tiene a Eren y le obligará a entregárselo.

Eren… es lo único a lo que Mikel podría reconocer como "familia", es alguien que es como él y que nunca lo juzgará, es alguien para quien es necesario. Debe recuperarlo, debe proteger a Eren… y evitar que ese mundo cruel que devora a todo lo que le parece extraño o diferente acabe con aquel "mutante" como despectivamente suelen llamarle, ese mutante de tipo canino.

–Te recuperaré… esta vez seré quien no permitirá que te hagan daño…–

Años… ya han pasado años desde eso.

_"La explosión, la maldita explosión. Si esos niños no hubieran estado jugando allí, si hubieran estado en otro momento… en otro lugar, si la suerte no los hubiera abandonado aquel día hubieran decidido ir a jugar a la gran plaza de Rose, pero no… estaban en María, en aquel rustico centro desolado que serviría perfecto para sala de juegos de unos ingenuos infantes._

_Una explosión cercana al centro clausurado hace meses. Niños… alrededor de la explosión, la mayoría muertos, otros agonizantes cubiertos de secreciones de colores indistinguibles. ¿Qué sucedió en ese lugar? ¿qué era ese centro tan privilegiado cerrado con llave donde el padre de un muchacho llamada Eren Yeager trabajaba?_

_Mikel no lo supo…_

_Jamás supo por qué le pasó a él. Porqué mataron a sus padres para que no hubiera evidencia de que un hijo que tuvieron "existía". No sabía porqué tenías que hacer desaparecer los registros de él, de que él una vez fue alguien, un niño jugando como todo el resto._

_Corría… ¿por qué?_

_Corría… ya ha matado a cinco hombre que han tratado de capturarle. ¿Por qué le obligaron a hacerlo? ¿por qué siquiera un niño de ocho años puede matar de esa manera tan bestial? sólo usando sus manos… sólo usando la boca… ¿por qué le llamaban monstruo? ¿qué había pasado y en qué se había convertido? ¿quién era el responsable?_

_Corría… ¿para qué? ¿para quién corre? ¿a quién le importa ahora su existencia? ¿para quién corre?_

_Llega agotado al lugar donde comenzó todo, entró en aquel edificio, ya no había rastro de nada… ni siquiera un líquido raro, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se echó sobre la pared y se dejó caer sujetando sus rosillas con las manos en un abrazo, un gruñido feroz salió de sus labios con ferocidad. Deseaba matarlos a todos… a todos. A todos los que tuvieran que ver con eso… quería matarlos a todos._

_–Hola, bro…–_

_La presencia y el sonido extraño y sorpresivo hizo que el azabache se impresionara, un pequeño niño de quizás su misma edad estaba sentado en una silla en posición india mirándole fijamente con unos intensos ojos, los dientes de Mikel se afilaron y su mirada bestial sedienta de sangre fueron hasta el muchacho… cuando al verlo lo notó… tenía cola… tenía orejas… se parecía a él._

_Se… parecían._

_–¿También lo odias todo? ¿verdad? –_

_El chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no respondió, pero el pequeño castaño de ojos verdes le comprendió, se acercó suavemente a él. –No temas…–_

_–Atrás… si te acercas más te mataré. –gruñó con ira dispuesto atacar directo al cuello._

_–Pensaba lo mismo… tenía que matar a todos los que tuvieran que ver con esto…–_

_–¡ATRÁS! –gruñó con rabia el muchacho mientras sus iris se volvían pequeñas producto de la rabia, sin embargo, Eren siguió sonriendo._

_–No somos monstruos…–reía el pequeño tomando la mano de Mikel con suavidad mientras este levantaba su cabeza sorprendido perdiendo aquel instinto asesino, suavizándolo, no veía ninguna intensión maligna en aquellos ojos, al menos, no para él. Sólo veía entendimiento y dolor… ¿cuántas cosas habrá pasado él para tener esa mirada? ¿con qué carga vive? –Sólo nacimos… y vivimos en un momento incorrecto. Pero… por todos aquellos que quieren hacernos desaparecer ¿sabes? ¡por todos ellos viviré y demostraré que puedo ser feliz! ¿cuál es tu nombre extraño? otra vez esa sonrisa, única, esperanzadora. _

_Mikel se sintió abatido ante ella, parecía ver a través de él._

_–¿Eh? –el chico le miraba en shock. ¿Vivir por quienes te quieren hacer desaparecer? –Mi-Mikel…–_

_¿Qué tipo de pensamiento loco era ese? ¿por qué demonios le dio su nombre? ¿a quién le importaba un nombre que el mundo se empeña en borrar?_

_–¡Repite después de mí! somos iguales…existo, me llamo Mikel…–_

_El chico agachó la mirada y dudó, Eren buscó el rostro del niño y lo levantó mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdes frunciendo las cejas con fuerza. –¡Repítelo! –_

_–Somos… i-iguales… existo, me llamo Mikel…–_

_–¿Ves? –susurró con una sonrisa. –Eres igual a mí, no estás solo… –abrazó al chico, se sacó una bufanda roja y la puso a través del pálido cuello del muchacho. El día era realmente frío y el chiquillo de cabellos azabaches sólo tenía una camisa negra y unos pantalones desgastados como única prenda –Te dolía ser diferente… estar solo, ahora… ¡yo estoy contigo! ya nada… te lastimará Mikel. –_

_–No… es mentira…–_

_–¡El tiempo dirá si es mentira! por ahora… me alegro mucho de conocer a alguien como yo…! ¡mi nombre es Eren yeager, y desde instante seré tu hermano mayor! –_

_–Eren yeager… –repitió abriendo los ojos. –El hijo de…–_

_–Lo sé…–sonrió. –Sé lo que dirás… te lo contaré, pero no ahora Mikel…–_

_–Humm…–_

_–Eres necesario Mikel… lo eres para mí. Ya entenderás todo… como yo lo entendí. –"_

Mikel sintió como su cabeza dolía después del recuerdo, dolía demasiado. Le costaba tanto recordar… incluso no estaba seguro si las cosas ocurrieron exactamente de esa forma. No, no pasó así… no exactamente así, Eren le salvó, pero no recuerda sus palabras. Eren es hijo… de ese científico. ¿Por qué lo era? ¿qué le dijo después? ¿por qué no lo recuerda? ¿por qué no recuerda cuando tomó su mano?

El muchacho gruñó, sus dientes chocando con fuerza mordiendo de manera apretada. Odiaba no recordar lo único calido que ha sentido desde ese fatídico día.

–Te encontraré, no importa qué... –susurró de manera seca y distante. –Mañana mismo lo haré… y mataré a todo lo que me lo impida. –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi… Levi… Levi no era Levi a la mañana siguiente, mucho menos Levicito. Eren estaba detrás de un mueble temblando de miedo mientras Rivaille le observaba de manera amenazadora, no se habían dirigido palabra alguna desde ayer. Rivaille sólo entró al baño por un largo… largo tiempo en la mañana y salió con una cara maniática y asesina. Yeager se juraba hombre muerto, preferiría que ese pequeño hombre le estuviera golpeando con el cilindro del dolor y de la tortura o puteando con palabras que ni siquiera conoce biee… a que le mire de esa manera, de una forma que decía "cuando te distraigas te arrancaré el pene y te haré atorarte con él".

Eren había pedido perdón, perdón que Levi mandó a la cresta. Ni una palabra de ese entonces.

Mientras tanto… el mayor sirviéndose su desayuno tratando de tragar tranquilo y distraerse, pero sólo podía pensar en dos cosas: PUTA CADERA, PUTA ENERGÍA TITANICA LA DE ESE MOCOSO. No quería parecer una virgen salida de un convento y que su primera vez fuera un afroamericano de dos metros…pero joder, dolía de una manera… ¿no la podía tener más pequeña verdad?

_"–Eso lo veremos… vamos, no cierres los ojos Levi…–Eren acercó el rostro sujetando al más pequeño desde el mentón robándole un beso mientras el sabor metálico de su sangre incrementaba su libido. –Esta noche es muy larga para ir a dormir…–"_

El rostro de Levi se enrojeció. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿por qué en ese maldito instante se tenía que acordar de ello? De esa voz ronca deseándolo con descaro. Sin previo aviso tomó su café y lo arrojó en dirección homicida hacia Eren quien lo esquivó mientras temblaba.

–P-Pero… Levi me dijo que n-no estaba enojado. – reclamaba mientras se escondía más atrás del pobre inmueble.

–¿Enojado yo? –por fin hablaba el mayor exclamando con una sonrisa diabólica como si fuera el empresario del diablo. –¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿por qué me dejaste el ano bueno para nada? ¡como crees lindo perrito! –se acercaba a Eren de nuevo con esa sonrisa, las campanas fúnebres anunciaban su venida.

Del ser apocalíptico armado con plumeros. El aterrador Levi…

–¡Aléjate Satanás! –rogaba Eren arrojándole una almohada. –¡Me quieres golpear! –chillaba melodramáticamente, toda la masculinidad se le había ido con el sexo.

–¡No, no, sólo quiero hacerle "pat pat" a mi perro favorito! – reía y reía, dios. RIVAILLE REÍA. Eso era un milagro o un infierno.

–Ahhhhhhh, perdón Levi, no me mates… sólo lo hice… ¡PORQUE TE AMO! –

–!Que me amas y una mierda, sólo me querías empalar puto perro sarnoso y pervertido! ¿sabes cuanto estuve sacándome tu puto…?–se detuvo un poco, se abochornó ante la confesión. –Tu puto… semen del culo. –

–¡Peroooooo, es esencia de amor, así nadie más querrá entrar en ti, sólo yo! –

– ¡Esencia de amor y una mierda! ¡que no soy una maldita perra! –oh dios, esto se estaba poniendo peligroso.

–Lo sé… eres un lindo gato. –

–¡Te mataré! –anunció tomando el cuchillo de la cocina.

Eren chillaba con todo y mueble mientras se corría.

–¡Me dijiste que no querías matarme! ¡que querías hacerme pat pat! –

–¡SÍ, CLARO QUE SÍ, "PAT PAT" CON ESTE LINDO CUCHILLO Y REBANANDOTE LAS PUTAS BOLAS! ¡VEN AQUÍ MI LINDO Y VIOLADOR PERRITO! –

–¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren no se salvó, era más que obvio, tenía una que otra marca por los golpes que le dieron, fueron pocos, quizás para que el orgullo que tenía ese empresario no se fuera del todo al drenaje… estaba bien, un poco de dolor estaba bien si de ahora en adelante podía vivir con Levi para siempre. Le parecía lo correcto… aunque dejarlo en abstinencia era despiadado, más ahora que probó la manzana prohibida. El mayor lo juró por Higía, quizás debía preocuparse un poco… decidió no hacerlo, sabe que de alguna u otra forma - en la cual seguramente arriesgará su vida en el proceso- hará que Levi se deje amar otro día, sólo de recordar la carita y el olor que tenía… Eren se erizaba.

Sin embargo… no le pudo sacar ningún "te quiero" o algo por el estilo, en fin, para esas lindas cosas hay tiempo.

Yeager se dio una ducha rápida y volvió entre saltitos a la pieza sonriendo con la intensidad con la que sólo una persona que había tenido la mejor noche de pasión de su vida podía. Se revolcó en las sábanas aunque fue lo segundo que incineró Rivaille en la mañana y las sabanas de ahora eran totalmente diferentes.

Bajó de la amplia cama y sacó lo que la chica le había traído.

–¿Será posible? ¿con esto morirá de amor por mí? –decía animado sacando un traje elegante, justo su talla. Camisa y chaleco negro, como esas personas distinguidas que salían en la televisión.

Si Levi lo ve con eso puesto… quizás sí muera de amor por él. Agradeció a esa chica llamada Hanji y se lo puso después de bañarse y arreglarse el cabello.

¡Iría por Levi y le enseñaría lo que era sentirse enamorado!

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Ese día tenía que encontrarlo… tenía que matar a quienes supieran de su existencia, tenía que ver a ese sujeto, arrebatarle a Eren y luego matarlo o Yeager podría sufrir las consecuencias. La mirada se afiló y siente un ruido inusual en las calles y un olor tan sumamente fuerte y parecido… uno nostálgico que no podía olvidar.

Mikel alza la cabeza cuando un chico choca contra él.

–E-Eren…–susurró el chico sin poder creerlo, el muchacho de castaños cabellos le miraba impresionado de igual forma deteniendo su carrera con un mapa confuso por el cual iría a visitar a su Levi al trabajo, uno que también le había dado Hanji Zoe, sencillo, hasta un mono podría llegar, sin embargo, su camino se vio interrumpido por una mirada calmada y conocida, esa misma mirada fría y desolada que tomaba vida y se abría al ver al chico allí.

Un prolongado silencio se formó entre los dos.

–Al fin te encuentro… Eren.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Rivaille levantó el rostro, su corazón latió de una manera extraña… ¿no era por lo de anoche verdad?

–¿Sucede algo Levi-Love? –sonrió la muchacha con una brillante sonrisa, no se lo había preguntado, pero se estaba fijando si Levi caminaba un poquito raro ese día, su sonrisa se hacía traviesa y victoriosa cuando si lo hacía y se llevaba de manera casual la mano sobre la espalda baja.

–No… nada. Tuve un extraño presentimiento…–

–¿Es malo? –

–No lo sé… pero molesta. Quizás si sea malo… para lo que me importa. Ahora lo único en lo que debo estar concentrado es en esta podidamente gigante montaña de papeles. –

–Cuando uno es pequeño todo le parece jodidamente grande…–sonreía la muchacha. Levi sólo le afiló la mirada.

¿Qué era ese raro presentimiento? ¿debería llamar a Eren?

–Vah, tonterías…–

**N.A: **Y así finaliza el capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. No me tiren tomates por el lemon, hago lo mejor que está a mi alcance. Por cierto, administraré una pagina de Facebook con Rivaille uke, se llama justamente así "Rivaille uke", pónganle me gusta :333, allí compartiré imágenes del lindo Levi donde también puede ser el pasivo a partir de la próxima semana, era de una amiga pero ahora no le gusta mucho el fandom de SnK así que yo la tomaré en su lugar y tiene poquitos "Me gusta". Espero contar con su apoyo…

PD: ¿Cambio el Rating del fic a M? ¿o creen que no es tan adulto para eso? por favor respondan :333, gracias a todas por comentar, les amo. Me hacen sentir menos solita en el Ereri.


	7. El tiempo es contado

No puedo creerlo, ya tengo doscientos reviews en este fanfic, todo gracias a ustedes queridas lectoras, las amo, cada linda palabra de ánimo y "continua" me inspiran a seguir con este fanfic, jamás pensé que tendría la aceptación que tengo…muchas gracias por hacerlo posible. Se supone que esto debí ponerlo hace dos días atrás, pero he estado muy ocupada con las Fiestas Patrias en mi país y no me he podido dar tiempo para esto, pero al fin pude…

Espero me puedan perdonar, en recompensa les trataré de dejar un fic Ereri por esta semana :333333

**El tiempo es contado.**

_Cuando eres feliz, el tiempo pasa volando._

Levi estaba mirando fijamente al hijo de Capitán América que tiene como jefe, allí estaba el hijo de puta, mirando de reojo, esperando que Levi terminara la mitad de la montaña de papeles para traer más y más y joderle la linda existencia el resto de lo que durara su turno y quizás sus próxima horas extras.

A pesar de la segura venganza de su jefe por dejarlo plantado el otro día la mente de Levi no parecía muy concentrada en Irvin, la noche... la maldita noche seguía en sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que le habían hecho algo así a su persona, se sintió totalmente proclamado con morbo. Marcado... tal y como lo dijo ese maldito cachorro. ¿Significaba que él y Eren son una pare-?

–¿Pensando en tu cachorro, Levi-Love?–si se hubiera tratado de alguien normal, común y corriente, bueno, poco menos hubiera quedado colgado en el techo como un gato de la impresión, pero como era de Levi de quien se hablaba este sólo presionó la mandíbula irritado.

–¿Pensando en la menstruación de Ymir, Hanji?–contraatacó. Mala idea, Zoe era la maldita diosa trolleadora aunque ni ella lo supiera.

–No, esta vez quiero saber la de Christa. Creo que le cambió el día ¿tú que piensas de eso, Rivaille?.–

Levi pareció atragantarse con el aire ante las palabras de la muchacha y la imagen mental que recorrió su mente al siquiera considerar la maldita y enferma pregunta de su secretaria.

–En serio, podía vivir sin saber esa mierda... ¿me quieres dejar en una clínica mental, no?–

–Si tu médico de cabecera es cierto cachorrito y en las noches se queda... horas extras... dándote duro...¡pues no tengo problemas enano...!–

–Deja de joder.–gruñó mientras trataba de seguir en lo suyo.

–¿Por qué no me cuentas que lo hicieron y ya?–

–¿De qué estás hablando Hanji?–se rió con prepotencia sin parecer nervioso.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de la chica le asustaba más que la mierda, conociendo a Hanji es muy posible que esa poderosa mujer le dejara esa noche en la que fue a su casa de manera psicópata una cámara o una grabadora. ¿Por qué no revisó la puta casa? ¿en realidad esa chica tenía sus gemidos gay de remix pop en su iPod?

¿Debería matarla y no dejar evidencia?

–¿Por qué lo aseguras tanto? ¿y qué más da si tuve algo? es mi trasero y no el tuyo. Y no es que esté insinuando que fui el pasivo...claro que no ¿quién dijo eso?–

–¡Me parece genial!–sonrió con sinceridad Zoe sorprendiendo al muchacho, realmente el rostro de esa mujer parecía sincero y contento desde dentro.–Levi-Love siempre mereció alguien a quien amar... y alguien que le amara.–

–Que tontería...ni que fuera un puto cursi maricón que espera un ramo de rosas y chocolates...–

–Pondrías tu cara de ogro pero en el fondo te gustaría el detalle como la sentimental nena que en realidad eres...–se reía y reía la malvada mujer.

–Que no.–suspiró el más pequeño.–¿Qué hay de ti Hanji, enamorada de algún árbol al no encontrar a un humano lo suficientemente fenómeno para ti?–

–Nada serio aún...no llega el indicado... o la indicada.–se estiró de manera casual mientras iba a llevar los papeles que el más bajo había terminado.

–No vayas aún a dejar los papeles que llevo Hanji.–advirtió el pequeño con la voz tensa y dramática atípica en él. –Irvin es muy vengativo cuando quiere.–

–Le has roto el corazón al pobre sujeto, Irvin quizás sí iba en serio y quería embarazarte para tener pequeños detergentes rubios...¡awwww! ¿te lo imaginas? ¡una monada!–

–Hija de puta...–murmuro con sorna. ¿Cómo se le pasó por la mente que Hanji Zoe estaba siendo seria? lo único que hace seriamente esa muchacha es acosar gente.

–¿Y Eren? ese muchacho...–susurró la mujer con otra sonrisa. –¿Él te hace sentir especial?–

–No...–susurró con seriedad, agachó la cabeza y sus orejas revelaron lo avergonzado que realmente estaba dentro de esa pared que pone sobre todo el mundo y que pocas personas, pocas personas como su gran amiga Hanji… podían destruir y ver que había realmente en su interior.

Zoe sabía que el azabache estaba confundido por lo sentimientos que nacían en él.

–¿Entonces?–continuó la mujer.

–Me hace sentir... diferente.–aceptó removiéndose un poco los cabellos.

Hanji afiló una sonrisa y el otro sólo le lanzó el lapicero, su secretaria era una experta en esquivar cosas en el aire después de todo.

–Pido un relevo Hanji, unos minutos, tengo que llamar a un privado...–suspiró Levi tomando el celular para dejar la oficina.

–¿Tu cachorrito?–levantó las cejas la muchacha. –Eso o el sensual hombre de la limpieza, de seguro te derrites con su limpiavidrios ¡ahora en un envase aún más práctico! –

–Sólo cállate.–y se fue hasta las escaleras. Se sentía verdaderamente inquieto. ¿Realmente se estaba preocupando de aquella manera por ese mocoso? ¿y sólo por un raro presentimiento?

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

El ambiente era tenso, Eren estaba rígido presionando el papel que antes lo llenaba de tanta alegría, la figura delante de él, la conversación que habían tenido y lo que le depara ese maldito destino que lo obliga a permanecer encerrado entre los suyos. Sin siquiera buscar la libertad, aún con todo lo que dijo el muchacho de profundos y oscuros ojos de Yeager ni consideraron la idea, mas las consecuencias que ello traería le provocaban un serio malestar.

–Eren, ya lo sabes...–continuaba el muchacho.

–Mikel... no entiendes. ¿Por qué demonios no eres tú? ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿y si no quiero volver a toda esa mierda? ¿qué pasaría si fuera así? si he encontrado pareja... si le amo, si quiero hacer feliz a alguien que no sonríe nunca...–susurraba con nostalgia, como si hubiera pasado hace tiempo o estuviera llamando a sus memorias a Levi desesperadamente, como si lo fuera a perder.

Como sí tuviera que deshacer las memorias que había forjado con él, la noche que tuvieron juntos, esa que sería una de las muchas más que habrían o deberían de haber.

–Porque si fuera así, tendría que matarte y pedir luchar en tu lugar, no puedo hacerlo, estamos más que fichados cada uno de nosotros. Eren, estás confundido... –susurraba serio y táctico el muchacho sin siquiera hostilidad en su mirada, sería incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima a Yeager.

–Tsk...–

–Eren, te lo ruego...–intentó de nuevo.

Los ojos de Eren se afilaron y de un movimiento rápido, certero y asesino Mikel quedaba contra la muralla con las garras de su contrario rozando de manera peligrosa su yugular, cualquier movimiento en falso acabaría con su vida, pero seguía tranquilo, liviano y casi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro más que la de una eterna preocupación. Eren apretó los dientes ¿por qué ni siquiera había intentado defenderse?

–Hay otra opción, Mikel. Si te mato... no podrías informar que me encontraste... no llegarían a saberlo... si yo te matara...–susurró de manera asesina frente a frente con el muchacho.

Este sólo bajó la mirada, sin miedo a que Eren perdiera los estribos y lo degollara. Yeager estaba lejos de comprender a que se debía la sumisión de ese muchacho.

–Mátame si eso te hace feliz...–los ojos de Eren se abrieron sorprendidos por la declaración de aquel chico de mirada triste.–Sin embargo... si es verdad lo que supongo, la opción será peor para ti. –

–Explícate.–ordenó de manera seria, estaba tan lleno de ira en esos momentos.

–Como tú bien dices, Eren... si yo muero nadie informará nada a Mikasa... y no sabrán jamás que me comuniqué contigo, sin embargo...ya saben donde está quien te tuvo todo este tiempo...–

–No..–la voz sonaba aterrada.

–Ya saben que existe, saben el edificio... es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagan desaparecer como el resto que alguna vez conocieron nuestros nombres.–

–No...–volvía a repetir, los ojos abiertos de par en par, terror, desesperación, no podían tocarlo a él.

–Somos ponzoña, Eren. Todo lo que tocamos se pudre, se marchita y acabará muriendo, lo harán desaparecer como el resto...–

–NO, maldita sea... no él... ¡NO ÉL!–gruñía emputecido con ganas de arrancarle las pieles a los superiores de aquella verdadera mafia.

Mikel no tenía la culpa, sólo trata de protegerlo al igual que Mikasa. Fue él el que se metió en un mundo al que no le pertenece, fue él quien se enamoró y mordió la manzana prohibida. Fue él y nadie más, su sola presencia lo estaba arriesgando, estaba arriesgando al amor de su vida… a quien reconocía como su pareja.

–Cinco días. Eren...–susurró en un hilillo de voz aquellos serios ojos.

–¿Eh?–

–Veo que has tomado a ese chico como pareja, supongo saber lo intenso que es eso dentro de un grado de conocimiento relativo, recuerda que los nuevos de nosotros no tienen deseos sexuales...–

–Lo sé... los machos pueden fertilizar humanas. No necesitan ni deben tener deseos sexuales, sería peligroso e inmundo que nos hiciéramos más ¿verdad?. Pero a pesar de que yo los tengo… deseos sexuales, no hablo sólo de deseo sexual hacia él, es algo más... algo como desear quedarme a su lado hasta que llegue mi final...–

Mikel pestañeó y mantuvo la boca cerrada sin dejar comentario alguno acerca de eso.

–Cinco días Eren... si eso te hace feliz te lo permitiré, si superas ese límite y no has regresado a nosotros ya no dependerá de mi... desde ahora diré información falsa, pero no se te dará más de cinco días...–

–La felicidad es una vida entera, no cinco putos días...–gruñía con rabia e impotencia soltando a Mikel, éste sólo agachó la cabeza.

–No lo mataré, juro que no dejaré que toquen a tu pareja... pero el precio a pagar para mantenerlo seguro es que tú vengas con nosotros.–

–Que así... sea. Si sé que siquiera intentaron tocarlo… a cada uno incluyéndote a ti… a todos los mataré.–susurro el cachorro sin vida ni compasión. Sin ganas. Se la estaba arrebatando el mundo, Levi se había convertido en su mundo.

Una llamada, un número. El único número que tenía Eren dentro de ese aparato electrónico: "Levi". Cinco días... cinco días para estar con él. Si así sería, no tenía tiempo que perder.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Ya era hora del almuerzo y cinco llamadas que no respondía esa mierda llamada Eren. Levi no quería llegar a la sexta llamada. La sexta llamada se podría interpretar de seis maneras distintas, todas malas y que dañarían su reputación de hombre insensible, serio y despreocupado por otros, todo podría arruinarse con la humillante sexta llamada.

Las razones, claramente obvias:

-1 Lo llamas seis veces porque eres como la novia acosadora.  
-2 Lo llamas seis veces porque ayer fue tu primera vez analmente y estás más confundido que una monja.  
-3 Lo llamas seis veces ya que quieres mantenerlo a ralla porque te hiciste adicto a que te den duro.  
-4 Lo llamas seis veces porque te estás poniendo viejo y cursi y necesitas escuchar su voz. ¡OH HIGÍA ESTA NO!  
-5 Lo llamas seis veces para ver si no está con otra perra, no es que insinúas que tú eres su única perra.  
-6 Lo llamas seis veces... porque te importa.

Oh por Higía, la última era la peor. No podía estar poniéndose así de marica, o sea, Eren no era nada... sólo un saco de pulgas que se encontró por allí. Estaba en el balcón, sentado junto a una mesita solitaria que había, a pesar de que era un lindo lugar para comer nadie en la empresa se atrevía a posar su trasero sobre esa silla de acompañante que siempre estaba frente a Levi, sólo Hanji, pero mayormente iba a comer a un restaurante cercano a la empresa, aunque no fuera de Rivaille ese inmueble prácticamente tenía su nombre escrito por todas partes. Levi suspiró comiendo de manera desinteresada, sintió un ruido, alguien entraba hasta allí, una sonrisa inconfundible que percibió unos segundos después tomando por total sorpresa al mayor de aquellos dos hombres que estaban en ese pequeño y lindo lugar.

–¿Puedo sentarme contigo, Levi?–una sonrisa, una pequeña, una extraña.

–¿B-Buscas qu-que te tire por el balcón para abajo?¿qué demonios haces en mi trabajo? ¿cómo llegaste aquí? oh mierda... no deben verte... ¿por qué no contestaste mis cinco llamadas? –gruñó algo exasperado, definitivamente no tenían que verlo allí.

–Si quieres me voy... Levi...–susurró el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa que tomó desprevenido al francés, era raro que Yeager le dijera eso y ahora no le saltará irresponsable arriba como sólo él se atrevería a hacerlo, la gente diferente a él suele "valorar" su vida y no intentar cosas tan suicidas como osar tocar al francés.

–¿Qué te pasa pedazo de mierda? ¿a qué viene esa cara tan patética? ¿a qué vienes?–

–Vengo a pedirte una cita...–el muchacho estiró un ramo extraño lleno de diferentes flores, seguro las había robado patio por patio mientras llegaba a ese lugar, el mayor se sobó las sienes en un suspiro profundo para volver a mantenerle la mirada al cachorro que… ¿era su idea o estaba incluso más grande? a este paso destruirá edificios como King Kong. –Una cita, tú y yo, eres mi pareja, vengo a protegerte...–

–Trabajo ¿sabes?, es algo como... que no puedo tener citas... ¿y eso es...?–Rivaille quedó un poco prendado al atuendo de Eren, recién se fijaba en éste cuando el menor tomó asiento en la silla extra, Levi meditó su vestimenta, le quedaba tan bien, sin ser ajustado mostraba cada atributo que tenía.

Levi sintió que le miró en demasía, no entendía por qué lo miraba tanto, cómo le estaba tentando sólo con la presencia. Y el puto traje le quedaba hecho una delicia...el puto traje, su más grande debilidad que incluso atentaba con quitarle su masculinidad, más de una vez se ha sentido suavemente atraído hacia el mismo sexo por llevar de manera elegante y soberbia un entero negro acompañado de la sencilla camisa blanca que jamás pasará de moda, una que otra vez sus ojos se centraban en Irvin y había tenido un pequeño "crash" con ese jodido Capitán América, después de todo es quien mejor luce los trajes en la empresa después del traje femenino de Ymir.

Y ahora que Eren usara esa táctica para hacerlo ceder en una cita… bastardo, mil quinientas treinta y cuatro veces bastardo. Quizás se le hubiera tirado encima en la casa, a solas… pero ahora debería mantener la compostura y creerse el cuento de que es una persona hetero y macha aún, que ese chico no le gustaba y que no se veía jodidamente caliente, hasta deseó meterlo al baño y dejar que Eren le hiciera de todo y se la metiera de todas las formas habidas y por…

OH HIGÍA ¿Qué mierda está diciendo? putos trajes ¡PUTOS SEAN TODOS LOS TRAJES ELEGANTES! maldita debilidad la suya, o como le llama quizás en lo correcto cierta muchacha, "fetiche".

Cuando estaba a punto de sacar a Eren de allí y darle un mapa de regreso a casa de nuevo se sintió la puerta. Oh no, las cosas no podían ponerse mejor: Irvin.

–Grrrr…–gruñó el muchacho ante el rubio que se posaba en terreno peligroso, la mandíbula tensa y las orejas erguidas.

–I-Irvin, en serio, no es lo que piensas, puedo explicarlo…–

–Levi… eres uno de mis mejores empleados, sin embargo…–

–A-lé-ja-te de mi pa-re-ja. –susurró de manera acida y venenosa el muchacho, al menos mientras estuviera con su Levi no dejaría que otro lo tocara. La piel de su cuerpo se erizó y la quijada cada vez hacía más y más presión, Levi volvió a sentir ese entraño peligro como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, simplemente no debían estarlos.

Lo quisiera o no aceptar, Eren Yeager es todo menos alguien normal y estable.

–Perdón por interrumpir, es en serio. Pero ya sabes como son las normas Levi, después de que se encontró a Jean y a Marco en el baño… ya sabes, con sus cosas, se prohibió que se traigan parejas al trabajo o vivir aventuras de "sexo en el trabajo" –

–Que no es eso, Irvin. –

–Copularé con Levi donde se me de la puta gana…–afirmó con la seriedad que no debería tener ese momento ni esa frase el menor.

–¡Cállate perro de mierda, estás arruinando esto! –

–Levi…–

–En serio, Irvin, mis más sinceras disculpas, en seguida arreglo esto. –

–Tomate el día libre…–sonrió el rubio. Los ojos del francés se abrieron impresionado ante la respuesta, la actitud rabiosa de Eren cambió levemente ante la declaración de Smith.

–¿Qué? –

–Te he hecho trabajar en un día lo que deberías en dos… ¿no es justo tener un día libre? –

–No quiero deberte más favores. –

–No es un favor…–susurró con una sonrisa. –Es el inicio de una batalla, no te preocupes, Levi… puedes tomarte el día libre con tu cachorrito, pero insisto, no se permite sexo en estos recintos. –

–No quiero deberte otro favor… –repitió nuevamente con seriedad, mas el hombre se retiraba mientras Eren rodeaba al mayor con fuerza.

Sólo cinco días… para hacerlo un poco más feliz.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi se quería golpear contra todo lo que se le pudiera por delante, estaba en un debate mental entre considerar a Eren un poco "adorable" o el ser más "estúpido" del universo, ni siquiera sabía tener una cita, sólo se la pasaba leyendo unos dibujitos de allí por allá donde lo primero que salía era un heladito gay y con carita.

Eren le sacó a tomar un puto helado…

Luego el chocolate con forma de corazón y con cara…

Eren prácticamente asaltó una tienda a ladridos para conseguir los chocolates, Levi estaba que corría del lugar y hacía como si no conociera al muchacho, hasta que al final quedaron ambos en una plaza linda y pequeña que a esas horas donde todo el mundo trabajaba parecía desolada y única para los dos, Levi no dejaba que le tomaran la mano, era arisco y esquivo, sin embargo Eren siempre lograba pillare desprevenido con paciencia, lamerle la nuca de sorpresa, susurrarle cosas o tirarle a un prado cercano mientras ambos caían… y hasta allí le había durado el lindo y limpio traje elegante a Eren, que lástima.

Levi trataba de sacarse al muchacho de encima, más este se empeñó en rodearle con los brazos, Levi le amenazó con sorna, más este no se separaba para terminar abrazándole por detrás mientras lo obligaba a sentarse entre sus piernas. El menor temblaba… miedo, Eren tenía miedo.

–Mocoso… oye… ¿qué pasa? –

–No quiero…–se aferraba con más fuerza, Levi pensaba que se quebraría si esa bestia seguía usando esa bruta y sobrehumana fuerza que tenía, se quejaba, más los brazos le rodeaban con aún más fuerza.

–Eren, ya… basta… tuvimos la estúpida cita… deja de tratar de matarme…–

–¿Te divertiste…?–

–¿Eh? –

–¿Te hago… un poco feliz, Levi? –

–¿Eren? –

El menor no dijo palabra alguna más, sólo se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Levi por detrás de su espalda. Rivaille no podía responderle, sus actuales sentimientos estaban muy confusos, en cierta parte, odiaba lo que le hicieron, o al menos la manera en que fue algo "forzada" a pesar de que Eren le había argumentado una disculpa al día siguiente, pero en otra… simplemente no sentía que lo odiaba, no sentía del todo malo que ese muchacho le rodee de esa manera la cadera, que le bese el cuello y se queden allí, sólo abrazados.

No le molesta… que Eren lo necesite.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

_**Me he divertido mucho, Levi.**_

–Fue… una cita genial... Levi. En realidad, fue mi primera cita, lo pasé genial, más si fue a tu lado…–Eren sonreía, estaba recostado en el montón de almohadas bajo la cama, al final, como siempre, terminaría pasándose arriba de la cama de Levi y quizás pudiera robarle un beso…

Aunque fuera sólo cinco días más, podría hacerlo, podría robarle un beso, podría tenerlo entre sus brazos, sonreía, era feliz, pero sólo de recordar que todo acabaría duele. Duele demasiado, nunca pensó que aquel dolor volvería a sentirlo, el no querer perder a alguien. Porque a pesar de que anhelara la felicidad de su lindo gatito, odiaría que lo fuera con otra persona.

Ojalá pudiera ser él, sería… realmente genial.

–Lo que digas mocoso, ve la maldita hora. Duerme…–susurró de manera seca mientras se cubría con las frazadas, el frío había vuelto una vez más a ese sector.

_**Me he divertido tanto… no lo había hecho jamás… en serio, jamás.**_

–Levi… ¿me extrañarías un poco… si algún día llegara a desaparecer? –

–Maldita sea… duérmete Eren. –

–Si me extrañaras… sólo un poco… me harías tan feliz, Levi…–Eren agachó la cabeza, se mordió los labios, dolía el pecho… ojalá y Levi le recuerde, ojalá y lo recuerde un poco.

–¡No te pongas cursi a esta puta hora, joder, mañana sí tengo que trabajar! créeme que Irvin algo planea… nunca da días libres así porque sí. –

_**Entre miles de personas que pude conocer, entre miles de personas que hay en este mundo… me alegro que fueras tú quien me encontrara.**_

–Perdón… por lo de ayer. –susurró con la voz baja, queda, Levi quiso voltear y encontrar su mirada, más se aferró a las sabanas y trató de ignorarlo. El mocoso estaba más sentimental de lo que Corporal es capaz de aguantar.

–En serio Eren, te estás buscando un puto golpe con un bate…–

_**Esto es divertido, amarte es divertido, nostálgico, vivo. ¿Sigamos haciéndolo vale? algún día, lo sé… tú, mi Levi… me dirás que me amas.**_

–¿Puedo… subir junto a ti? –

Levi se encogió ¿desde cuando le pedía permiso? Eren sólo saltaba y ya, sólo le abrazaba y ya, le rodeaba la cintura y ya…

_**¡Aunque no esté, lo sé, me quieres un poco, me dirás "te amo"! aunque no esté para escucharlo… lo dirás.**_

El menor se movió silencioso debajo de las sabanas, sin que pareciera demasiado obvio, Rivaille volvió a encoger con sutileza el rostro y se corrió para darle ese preciado y tan añorado espacio, Eren se fijó… se fijó como el cuerpo cada vez más pequeño que el suyo lo dejaba entrar en ese territorio tan intimo, Eren rió, rió mientras el mayor gruñía pensando en echarlo de una patada. Pero Eren siguió sonriendo, se sentía tan especial…

–Te amo Levi…–susurró dejando un beso en el cuello del mayor, sintió ese delicioso estremecimiento pequeño y sutil único de Rivaille, dejó otro y otro beso, el mayor no se apartaba, sólo se encogía más y removía de vez en cuando los pies.

_**Y me harás tan feliz…me sentiré por única vez en mi vida como todo el resto, que no soy tan diferente… que pude encontrar el amor.**_

–Duerme, Eren…–

–Hagamos el amor, Levi…–

_**Tan feliz. Un lugar donde pertenezco y quise quedarme por siempre, ese es a tu lado Levi… tardé años en encontrarlo. Pero ahora lo sé.**_

–No. –

–¿No qué? –

_**Fue siempre a tu lado. **_

Levi se giró y se tomó unos segundos, le robó un pequeño beso para luego agachar la cabeza chistando de mala gana.

–Sólo… no. –susurró acalorado mientras sentía como las manos le sujetaban la cadera y la espalda.

A pesar de que había dicho que no, para Eren, tonta y estúpidamente feliz por un simple beso… fue el más lindo y gran "sí".

**N.A: **Hasta aquí queda, aunque no lo parezca… Mikasa y Mikel sólo quieren el bien para Eren… aunque este "bien" destruya todo lo que creyó construir nuestro cachorrito tan lindo en ese tiempo con su Levi-Love. Bueno, ya verán que pasará, espero que les haya gustado y les dejaré con la malvada espera unos días más :333 no se preocupen, no creo tardar más de una semana en actualizar.


	8. Adiós indefenso cachorrito

Aquí les traigo el capítulo, al fin tengo computador :3333, sé que pocas me creerán, pero este capítulo sí es un poco más serio, igual que el inicio del siguiente, espero que no les aburra por eso, como les diré es necesario porque estamos en algo así como el "primer conflicto" de esta historia, aunque aún nos falta para llegar o asomarnos a su desenlace.

**Adiós indefenso cachorrito. **

_Cuando el mundo te mueve a la desesperación y al odio, hasta el más inocente ser termina pudriéndose. _

Principio del formulario

Eren se sentía aturdido con un sólo beso, embriagado, encantado y atraído con hostilidad hacia el delicioso cuerpo de aquel ser con esencia a gato, a fertilidad, a coito, a sexo y hormonas, todo eso se desbordaba y producía que se sintiera invadido en una atracción morbosa y pasional con aquel muchacho del que paso a paso se fue enamorando sin remedio. Deseó poseerlo una vez más, entrar en él, escuchar sus gemidos rasposos y sus insultos incoherentes, sus dedos tersos en su espalda para luego hundirse con desesperación al sentirse invadido y penetrado, que el sudor cubra su pequeño cuerpo, que aquellos temblores nublen su juicio y le hagan desearlo, que de aquellos rojizos labios sólo saliera su nombre tartamudeando con delicia agónica.

Lo deseó todo para él, morderlo, besarlo, anudar en él y volver a hacerle el amor.

–Levi...–susurró ronco en su oído, ambas manos del cachorro fueron a dar a la cadera del mayor, pequeña y angosta, lasciva, en un movimiento sutil y espontáneo las manos atrajeron la pelvis hasta la del menor con fuerza, Levi se estremeció al sentir el contacto y Eren sólo sonrió en su oído de manera ronca y provocadora.

–Estás semi-duro y ni te he tocado...–Eren movió la cadera, Levi le miró con infinito desprecio al arrancarle un pequeño temblor.

Levi no contestó. Gruñó, esa es la única puta respuesta que le dará a Yeager y éste parece entenderla.

Sin embargo, cuando la mano del canino va hacia su objetivo y trata de subir la camisa de su pijama, Levi se remueve en un suspiro pesado y extasiado, sintiendo el calor agolpares en sus genitales y la respiración poco a poco ser más rasposa y alocada.

Y le detiene... Eren abre los ojos, sorprendido, pensó que esa noche lo dejaría continuar, que se había hecho a la idea que ambos deseaban aquello. Los ojos filosos le miran con intensidad y formulan la pregunta que menos quería escuchar Eren Yeager en aquellos momentos, una que creyó que a su Levi no le importaba, una que no debió de preguntar.

–Antes de seguir... mocoso... ¿quién eres?–

–Eren Yeager...–susurra con la voz tambaleante, sabe que el mayor no pregunta eso, lo sabe por aquellos ojos serios y mortíferos que ahora le arrancaban poco a poco la cordura.

–¿Quién eres y por qué eres así?– volvió a repetir con la voz suavemente agitada, pero decidida.

–¿Así cómo? ¿un híbrido?–sonrió de manera forzada, las labios se apretaron en la risa que formaba en su rostro y los ojos se abrieron, sin embargo Levi le mantenía la vista seria y penetrante.

Eren no lo sospechó. Pero... aquel hombre de pequeña estatura le estaba dando la oportunidad que no le había dado a otra mujer u hombre en su vida. Si Eren podía contarle la verdad, el también se sinceraría dentro de lo posible con el chico... y tal vez, sólo tal vez...

Levi tomó los dedos del menor unos segundos, éstos temblaron en ansiedad.

El mayor volvió a retomar el pensamiento, quizás…pudieran llegar a tener algo y pudiera durar un poco más que las típicas parejas de hoy en día, quizás como esas novelas dramáticas en las que Levi nunca ha creído o confiado, o un tiempo un tanto largo... y agradable. Levi gruñó ante sus ilusiones que rallaban en lo fantasioso. No entendía que le había hecho ese chico... no lo supo.

–¿Eren?–

El menor bajó la vista y apretó más los labios, en cualquier momento podría llegar a sangrar por la presión. Se sentía enjaulado como nunca antes. Si le decía... Levi se decepcionaría de él, lo odiaría y finalmente lo dejaría como todos los demás.

–Lo lamento... Levi, no puedo...–agachó las orejas mientras su cara vislumbraba su dolor de manera que aspiraba a ser tácita.

Levi bajó la vista por unos segundos, decepcionado, subió desde el rostro del menor tocándolo con superficialidad para ir a su cabeza, acariciando los cabellos de arriba como cuando se consuela a una mascota, antes se hubiera enojado, lo hubiera pateado y le hubiera dado una paliza por esa respuesta de mierda cuando estuvo a punto de entregarse sexualmente a él, sin embargo, ahora sólo lo consolaba y tocaba las orejas en algunos descuido.

Lo había visto. Rivaille lo vio, vio el dolor que llevaba Eren en su espalda y lo entendió, comprendió que aún no podría conocer ese mundo, y si es así, aún no se puede entregar, dar o ceder a él. Se dio media vuelta, tratando de calmar el calor interno que deseó a Eren en su cuerpo, apretó los labios. Yeager por su parte también se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas, mordiendo su mano hasta derramar sangre en ésta, para él era mucho más difícil no dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Pero por él, por mantener y proteger lo suyo con ese gatito, lo haría.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi se levantó con una aura oscura en la mañana y con una pata del perro pulguiento entre las suyas, por mero instinto se tocó la parte baja de su espalda cuando recuerda que ayer no hicieron nada sucio de lo que arrepentirse ahora o que le hiciera caminar como un lisiado, es más, ayer fue el día en el que actuó más gay y afeminado que en toda su desgraciada y corta vida, oh Higía que estás en los olimpos de cubetas con detergente y plumeros, sólo de recordar su mar de sentimentalismos de anoche y ya quiso meterse en la primera guerra que encontrara disponible para volver a sentir que era un hombre hecho y derecho, es increíble lo que puede hacer una maldita noche con un perro…

Quien lo escuchara apostaría a que es zoofilico y le gusta que le monte un caballo, pero como esos no hay en la ciudad optó por el mejor amigo -y ahora amante- del hombre, lo que para su desgracia y horror, no era del todo mentira.

Se quitó al perro de encima como pudo, su brazo pesaba más, ni qué decir de su pierna, le miró con horror. Joder… ¿era su idea u otra vez había dado un estirón? a simple vista aparentaba medir 1.82, 1.82, joder, ahora si salía con él a la calle y lo llevaba con la correa parecería un mini llavero con cara de amargado, no, un mini llavero no ¡una calcomanía de carita amargada, "):" , sí, algo así.

Levi se quiso patear, no, no… ¿qué había hecho mal? y pensar que dejó de darle leche y calcio.

No le aproblemada que el muchacho creciera, le aproblemada cómo se vería él al lado del muchacho. Suspiró, se sobó las sienes y volvió a pensar cómo anoche pudo pensar en entregarse a Eren… en excitarse con Eren, en desear que ese miembro húmedo y duro entrara nuevamente en su cuerpo y se apretara tanto al anudar…

El rostro de Levi se puso suavemente rojo, entre ira, desesperación y vergüenza.

–Necesito un psicólogo, fiestas, mujeres… estar encerrado en cuatro paredes con puros tipos que quieren mi trasero… incluyendo al puto de Irvin como veo no me ayudará en nada a superar esto, de seguro es una etapa… una etapa… –se convencía a sí mismo, a pesar de que la etapa de "curiosidad" debía ir más en la alejada adolescencia supuestamente.

Levi salió rápidamente, dejó algo de comida que fuera improbable que Eren hiciera explorar y luego de un largo baño terminó yendo al trabajo, dudaba otro día libre, cuando el mundo pareció caérsele arriba. Si Irvin le dio el día libre… si Irvin vio a Eren… si Irvin le contó a alguien que le dio el día libre… si Irvin insinuaba con que persona se había ido a Hanji…

OH HIGÍA, SU DÍA HOY SERÍA UNA MIERDA.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren había despertado a penas su Levi lo despertó, hubiera dejado esa farsa de hacerse el dormido o algo, pero la conversación sostenida la noche anterior aún rondaba su cabeza, movió su cola de lado a lado mientras pensaba, hoy es martes… sólo le quedan cuatro días más y Levi le explicó ayer que no podía llegar de la nada a su trabajo a raptárselo y tener una cita con helados, chocolates, flores y mucha diversión.

Eren pensó que era el momento de hacer cosas él solo mientras estaba aburrido, y no exclusivamente hacer explotar la cocina como en ocasiones anteriores, sino… cosas osadas como en la televisión cuando los muchachos querían ir contra el sistema y divertirse solos, debería hacer una fiesta, una fiesta desenfrenada y alocada, con hidrantes rojos, con sensuales filetes de meriendas, con peluches de gatos para morder.

¡Lleno de discos voladores por todas partes!

¡Se subirá al estúpido sofá de Levi aunque éste no quiera! ¡desordenará la cocina! ¡morderá su colección de escobas! ¡morderá sus paños! ¡hará una revolución canina! ¡ahora él llevaría el mando! ¡quemaría todos los periódicos! ¡rompería la correa! ¡sería libre! ¡LIBREEE! ¡NO MÁS CILINDROS DE PAPELES MALIGNOS! y empezaría por pisar el sofá con los zapatos puestos.

Caminó decidido, macho y peludo hacia el inmueble, entrecerró los ojos decidido viendo el objetivo con el lindo tapiz rojizo, puso el pie con determinación y luego…

–¡Ojalá no lo note, ojalá no lo note, ojalá no lo note! –allí estaba nuestro fiel y rudo canino chillando como una nena con menstruación, limpiando con desesperación la mota de polvo extra que había dejado en el hermoso y reluciente sofá.

Sí, fue muy valiente y osado.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Mikasa se había exigido más que nunca en su vida, pero lo había conseguido, tiempo, tiempo para hacer lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

La muchacha era sin lugar a dudas una de las criaturas genéticamente alteradas más estable y lineal, también así la más manejable mientras algunos requisitos fueran cumplidos: Eren, mantener a Eren a salvo.

Petición que justo ahora se rompía y se destrozaba. Pero había terminado todo, por fin lo hizo, ahora tendría la oportunidad para entrar a terreno, dejó todos los informes, todas las pruebas y en pequeños tubos la sangre de las víctimas de aquella semana comprobando que a quienes mató si eran los defectuosos y gente que trataba de meter sus narices en cosas que no le importan.

Mikasa gruñó ante el último informe de Mikel. Encontraba que su otra mitad, un clon de ella misma era la inutilidad hecha un híbrido. Y... no sabe cuando se volverá inestable, sin embargo, no fue su culpa, fue un error de la máquina lo que pasó con Mikel, lo que le creo un "desperfecto".

Al igual que a Mikasa, le creó una debilidad, Eren Yeager.

–Señorita Ackerman...–

Ese repulsivo ser con pinta de fanático religioso entró a su oficina, la muchacha afiló sus ojos hacia él.

–Señor.–fue lo único que respondió.

–La veo apurada...–

–Ayudaré al caso #104, le quedan cuatro días para finalizar.–

–De casualidad...–arrastró las palabras el despreciable hombre con una sorna sólo inigualable en su asquerosa cara.–¿No es allí donde esta tu querido hermanito?–

La muchacha afiló la mirada y produjo un suave sonido que salió traicionero de sus labios. El viejo sonrió viéndose satisfecho al contemplar la verdad.

–Sólo puedes estar dos días en terreno, señorita.–

–¿Quién lo dice?–replicó de manera tajante y asesina.

–El mayor de aquí. Se encontraron dos especímenes de tipo felino en la ciudad contraria a la que quieres ir, ya sabes, ser una de las mejores asesinas pesa ¿verdad?–

La muchacha sólo agachó el rostro acatando la orden.

–Al menos sabes a quién asesinar, eres tan perfecta... a diferencia de tu hermanito... que no sabe a quien asesinar, mataría a los suyos si tuviera la oportunidad, es tan inestable mentalmente hablando... –

–Cállese.–susurró mientras los dientes de la muchacha se apretaban con fuerza.

–¡Pobre chico! se supone que es de los primeros y es un gran fallo, evidentemente quiere acabar con los imperfectos felinos... pero él mismo es una mutación errónea que no puede controlar sus instintos, si no fuera por el jefe y tú ya lo habría mandado a sacrificar...–

–¿Sabe?–susurró la muchacha con una mirada diabólica mientras se acercaba al maldito hombre de traje negro con una aura asesina.–Usted apesta a gato... ¿qué debería hacer? ¿qué debería hacer con usted, señor?–

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era su peor día, era un hecho. Hanji... Hanji se lució esta desgraciada vez, aún tenía tiras, espuma y pedazos de papeles de todos los colores hasta en el culo. La muchacha junto a todos los demás hijos de puta que tiene como compañeros le hicieron una fiesta de:

_"AL FIN EL AMARGADO LEVI TIENE NOVIO"_

Hubo pastel, confeti, canciones homosexuales de allí para allá, una morena de pecas llamada Ymir tomando la cadera de Christa con indecencia al pedirle un baile y seguramente también una cita.

Fue la peor humillación de su vida, hubiera pateado a Hanji, pero no era sólo era ella, eran todos los putos trabajadores que empezaron a regalarle condones con sabor y olor, vibradores, lubricantes y demás mierdas para que su vida "sexual" fuera agradable, todos creían que el mar humor de Levi-Love se debía a que no tenía a nadie que le diera -duro- amor en las noches.

Levi lo planeó, realmente lo planeó, cuando todo eso pasara y llegaran las vacaciones con su sueldo ya en los bolsillos, vendría en la noche a echarle gasolina al edificio y ver como arde luego para reírse como un desquiciado orate. No quería verle la cara a ninguno de esos infelices una vez más.

–Así que...–oh no, para más remate él. Levi subió la vista y la mano de Irvin estaba sobre el escritorio lleno de coloridos regalos, condones y alguno que otro aparato que Levi no se ha molestado en guardar ni tocar. –¿Estás saliendo con alguien?–

–Por favor Irvin, lo de esta mañana ya fue suficiente tortura y todo es tu puta culpa por decirle a Hanji.–suspiró frustrado y con las manos sobre la cabeza.–Apiádate de mí y déjame hacer esta mierda solo.–

–No vengo a felicitarte...–susurró el rubio con seriedad, Levi levantó el rostro y los grandes y toscos dedos le tomaron el mentón.

–¿Qué demonios quieres?–

–Estoy demasiado celoso, eso pasa...–la vista de Smith era penetrante, tanto así que le recordó el día en que se habían conocido. –Tengo pocas ganas de compartirte...–

Levi abrió los ojos, el bastardo iba enserio y él... él no lo estaba apartando.

–Y tengo tantas ganas de tocarte...–las manos del Jefe de Levi fueron a dar ahora desde su mejilla hasta rozar su cabello y la oreja izquierda del azabache que tembló por el contacto.

–Mañana discutiremos esto, tengo una reunión con una empresa contraria, la de Pixis...–

–No hay nada que discutir...–susurró Rivaille bajando el rostro con una mueca apretada y que trataba de denotar poco interés.

–Eso no lo dicen tus orejitas, Levi...–

Y... efectivamente, el azabache tenía las orejas totalmente rojas.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi llegó a casa, el hijo de puta que es Irvin le hizo traer devuelta a su sano e inmaculado hogar todos los malditos juguetes, condones y vibradores entre otros regalos cursis y que seguro todos fueron ideados por Hanji, venía cargado como una mula para que otro peso se le tirará arriba, era Eren.

–Y-Ya, para... quieto Eren ¡quieto!–el menor no hacía caso alguno y seguía lamiendo animadamente el rostro de Levi mientras agitaba con fuerza la cola.

–¡Te eché tanto de menos! ¡tantooooo Levi!–

Levi pensó en qué hizo mal, hace unos meses era el ser más obediente perrito del mundo y ahora era como un adolescente descontrolado, Rivaille suspiró resignado y palmeó la cabeza del menor para que se calmara, éste se acurrucó en el cuerpo pequeño mientras le lamía el cuello provocando ciertos estremecimientos en el mayor.

–Odio que me lamas Eren. Lo sabes...–

–¡Ahora tendrás que irte a bañar! ¡estás sucio! –susurraba con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca aquel muchacho. –¡ Y tendrás que bañarte…conmigo!–

–Como si me fuera a bañar contig-...–Levi detuvo sus palabras al ver como era levantado del suelo por aquellos brazos fuertes y grandes. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par. –¡Oí Eren! ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡déjame en el piso puto animal! ¡ahora!–

–¡Estoy cargando a la princesa Levi hasta el cuarto de baño, soy su fiel caballero!–

–¡Oh joder Eren! ¡suéltame puto bastardo! ¿qué mierda viste en la televisión? ¿QUÉ? ¡te dije que no vieras las maricas historias de príncipes! –

–Tú eres la bella...–sonrió el muchacho con algo de tristeza. –!Y yo soy la bestia!–volvió a reír.

Mientras Levi se quejaba como desesperado para que lo soltaran su mente sólo formuló una brillante idea: no más televisión para Eren Yeager, adiós canal Disney junto con Cartoon network.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era de noche, no tanto para mañana amanecer con ojeras pero era tarde. Levi estaba en la computadora portátil sobre la cama y con la mano derecha sostenía un café sencillo con crema de vainilla, a su lado, bajo la cama, Eren observaba con detenida atención y con las orejas bien erguidas cada movimiento de lo que consideraba su pareja, sorpresivamente, el callado y serio empresario fue quien empezó con una conversación luego de la paliza que Eren recibió desnudando a Rivaille en el baño.

–¿Dónde deberíamos ir? –

–¿Eh? –Eren giró la cabeza hacia la derecha sin entender las palabras.

–Ya sabes mocoso…–continuó Levi mirando en la computadora cientos de lugares y precios, cotizando casas y ver si permitían mascotas -aunque en este caso pareciera más una mascota sexual-. –Hablo de vacaciones, tengo días libres después de esta semana, deberíamos ir a algún lugar. –

–¿Conmigo? –Eren abrió los ojos, sólo puso formular aquello, su pecho pareció apretarse. –¿Quieres decir tú y yo? –

Rivaille… lo había invitado a pasar las vacaciones juntos. Eren sonrió, se engañó por unos segundos, lo hizo y sonrió… si el viernes no tuviera que dejarlo, irían de vacaciones y lo pasarían muy bien, sería entretenido y único de los dos, serían sus primeras vacaciones, un lugar en especial se fijó en la mente del muchacho, Eren saltó sobre Levi y le robó un beso, antes de que pudiera alegar el menor gritó donde quería ir.

–¡Al océano, tú y yo cuando todo esto acabe iremos al océano Levi! ¡prométemelo! –

–Como si tú fueras a pagar el puto viaje perro pulguiento… no deberías exigirme nada…–

–Promételo…–susurró nuevamente, agachando las orejas y poniendo esa cara de cachorrito malvado que otra vez pudieron con Levi.

–Está bien… Eren, cuando todo esto acabe, tú y yo tendremos unas estresantes vacaciones en la playa…–

Una mentira… pero fue la mentira que sería capaz de hacer feliz a Eren por el resto de su vida.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

De un modo u otro, para Eren había llegado el jueves, jueves en la noche. Levi aún no llegaba, tenía una reunión hasta tarde. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, no podía evitar que la ansiedad recorriera cada fibra de su cuerpo, los labios se rompían con la presión de sus labios al igual que las uñas incrustadas en la carne de sus antebrazos.

Si fuera igual al resto… si fuera un humano, si el destino nunca lo hubiera convertido en lo que es ahora podría quedarse e ir a ver… el océano con Levi, ser feliz con él y besarlo. Los ojos del canino se hacían filosos y fríos mientras su voz se hacía más ronca y animal, la furia le estaba ganando, presionó más contra sus manos hasta atravesar al menos medio centímetro de piel y sangrar con tal de mantenerse al margen en aquellos momentos, esperar a Levi, ir, correr por su Rivaille y saludarlo una última vez, besarle en los labios y llevar el olor de su cuerpo hasta el fin del mundo en su memoria.

Si fuera un humano… si lo fuera. Miró la cocina mientras sus ojos estaban dilatados en locura y en desesperación.

Tuvo una idea…

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi llegó de malas aquella noche, maldita reunión y maldito Irvin, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvieron el miércoles… y lo que hizo el bastardo antes de dejarlo marchar a casa ¿qué demonios se creía? ¿y qué piensa él que no lo aparta? ¿en realidad aún siente ese maldito favor que le debe? no es algo más… no lo es.

Con la única persona que se siente diferente es…

–¿Eren? ¿estás allí? –siente un ruido en la cocina, va a ella mientras no obtiene respuesta, va cuidadoso y alerta apretando la boca. –¿Eren? ¿quieres asustarme bastardo? sal de allí…–

Otro ruido en la cocina, sintió un gruñido, un jadeo de un suave dolor y prendió rápidamente la luz, los ojos se encontraron con los suyos y el cuarto estaba manchado de gotas de sangre y un charco más al centro debajo del cuerpo allí, los ojos miraban horrorizados como Eren tenía un cuchillo sobre una de sus orejas, estaba cortando su oreja derecha, la izquierda había desaparecido y sólo quedaban rastros de carne mal cortada sobresalientes en el desordenado cabello castaño.

Levi dio un grito ahogado mientras retrocedía y Eren terminaba de cortar desde abajo hacia arriba la oreja que caía al suelo ensangrentada junto a la otra.

–¿E-Eren? ¿qu-qué d-demonios estás haciendo? –

–Si fuera como Levi… si fuera como tú podría quedarme…–respondió con una voz monótona y sin vida.

Los miembros mutilados en el suelo empezaban a evaporizarse y de los restos que quedaban en la cabeza del menor empezaban a surgir de una manera asquerosa de ver nuevas orejas, los ojos estaban abiertos y un color amarillo se presentaba en ellos mientras lagrima combinadas con sangre se hacían presente en ellos.

–¿Qu-Qué estás hablando bastardo? ¿qué importa lo diferente que seas mientras yo…?–se detuvo para ir a auxiliar a Eren dentro del terror que sentía ante la monstruosa escena que rallaba en lo sádico.

–Levi…–susurró suavizando la mirada. –Bienvenido… a casa, qu-quería decirlo…–

–M-Maldita sea, no hagas estas tonterías ¿no te dije que no ensuciaras la puta casa? no puedes simplemente cortarte y ya maldito perro…–

–¿Por qué? –los ojos de Eren nuevamente se abrieron y la boca se apretó, la voz se hizo ronca y gruñía.

–¿Eren? –

El mayor se estremeció cuando sintió los brazos de Eren rodearle y un gruñido gutural saliendo de su garganta, los ojos abiertos y la mirada perturbadora, sintió terror por primera vez de Yeager…

–¿Por qué hueles a él? hueles a ese maldito rubio… hueles a él…–gruñía Eren con rabia, se levantó de golpe de la cocina tomando con fuerza el brazo del mayor arrastrándolo hasta la cama para tirarlo con fuerza en esta.

Levi abrió los ojos por segundos que parecieron eternos. El ser manchado en sangre en aquellos momentos no era su cachorro… no era él. El Eren que conoce nunca se hubiera atrevido a arrastrarlo de esa forma, trató de tomar el teléfono en un intento desesperado, pero el animal ya estaba arriba de él apresando sus muñecas con fuerza, desesperación y llorando su nombre aún más perdido en los cientos de sentimientos que se producían en su interior.

Todos negativos… todos por Levi.

–Creo que no te marqué como debía…–susurró con la voz firme mientras sus lágrimas dejaban de salir de sus cuencas, sus orejas ya estaban devuelta en su cabeza, el mayor dio una patada fuerte y concisa en el estomago, el menor apenas botó un suspiro como si prácticamente no le hubiera dolido. –Creo que ahora te marcaré apropiadamente…–en un movimiento más Eren desgarró la camisa del azabache dejando expuesto el lechoso pecho blanco y la respiración agitada por la adrenalina y el miedo.

–¿Dónde demonios está eren? ¡devuélvemelo maldita sea! –gruñó con rabia Rivaille, más no había reacción por parte del chico.

Ese día conocería el verdadero imperfecto de Eren Yeager, lo monstruoso que podía llegar a ser con sus obsesiones.

**N.A:** Les advierto que en el próximo capítulo más que lemon será casi, sólo "casi" una violación-lemon, si no les gusta esto pueden saltárselo, pero es necesario en la trama y en el estado actual del pobre Eren que está desvastado y trata de llevarse consigo todo lo que pueda de Levi y marcarlo, pero no sabe en donde debe detenerse, pero lo hará…

Ahora sí creo que lo pondré en M…

Nos vemos en una semana más creo x'DDDDD


	9. El amor es cosa de a dos

Perdón por tardarme años, como muchas sabrán no tengo computador y para publicar tengo que pedir y rogar… a ciertas personas que me presten el computador, pero aquí está, espero que les guste :3333 lo hice con amor (?)

**El amor es cosa de a dos.**

Lo tenía a su merced, sólo para él y tan efímero que llegaba a doler, de una manera que estaba rallando en lo enfermo el rostro contrario marcado en confusión y un atisbo de miedo endurecía más y más al cachorro, quería sentir las paredes anales del contrario devorando su miembro con gula y presionando con fuerza hasta que se viniera, quería eyacular en él y sentir el aliento cálido y rasposo de su amante sobre el cuello y todo su cuerpo temblando. Quería que cualquier olor, cualquier marca fuera borrada de su cuerpo. En especial la de ese rubio... ese maldito rubio.

Qué le había hecho. Qué… ¿debía matarlo?

Olía a él, sentía su fragancia en Rivaille. Su expresión volvió a cambiar en ira, sus ojos dilatados mientras su mano recorría el cuerpo que temblaba con inseguridad, Levi no reconocía con quién estaba a punto de tener sexo. El menor estaba desatado en emociones.

–P-Para m-mocoso...–pidió de manera firme, sin titubear si quiera, no quería demostrar su miedo con Eren, no quería temerle...

–¿Para?¿detente? ¿él paró? ¿lo hiciste parar?–susurró de manera muerta y despiadada mientras tomaba la corbata del mayor entre sus manos, Levi trato de removerse y escapar antes de ser amarrado, pero Eren tenía demasiada fuerza y sus ojos verdosos de aquel color ahora amarillo del color de una antigua reliquia cristalizada le congelaron.

Una fuerza no humana, una mirada no humana, como él, una que dejó a merced sus manos contra la cama arriba de su nuca mientras gruñía y volvía a jadear que el menor se detuviera, el género amarró sus muñecas, Yeager sonrió de manera ladina y extremadamente sensual admirando a su presa, bella, deliciosa, el cuerpo formado y pálido, el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo, los pezones lechosos y rosados ahora erectos.

–Mírate Levi, deseándome...–arrastró las palabras mientras sus dedos acariciaban los pezones del mayor, un gruñido gutural de deseo cubierto en molestia recorrió los indecentes labios de su pareja.

La mano derecha peñiscó los pezones y giró la yema de sus dedos sobre estos, el cuerpo se contrajo, se crispó y se levantó suavemente. Cuando se levantó fue una delicia, Eren podía sentir el miembro poco a poco endureciéndose de su pareja dar contra el suyo, siguió con los pezones para ir hasta ellos lamiéndolos, la lengua de Eren hizo temblar a Levi, húmeda, pegajosa y certera, succionó los rosados trozos de carne mientras los ojos del mayor poco a poco iban cerrándose por las caricias eróticas.

–M-maldita sea... pa-ra mnngh...–gruñó en desesperación cuando Eren se levantó con un hilillo de saliva en la boca de sus pezones, todo el cuerpo de Levi sentía contracciones, era estúpidamente sensible.

El menor le miró por segundos y se negó a detenerse sin siquiera meditar la pregunta.

–Te amo, Levi...–susurró tomando la prominente erección del mayor sobre su mano, la cadera se removió de manera salvaje agachando la cadera para apartarlo, o tratar estúpidamente de hacerlo.

–Agh... n-no... p-para... no qui-quiero que esto s-sea así pu-puto perro...–susurró envuelto en la desesperación, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para no ser devorado por esa ansiosa mirada.

No quería que eso pasara así. No quería "odiar" a Eren. Quería...

–Te amo...–la palma agarró de nuevo el miembro con fuerza marcándolo en sus pantalones mientras su caliente aliento subió al cuerpo de Levi besando y lamiendo el cuello.

Levi apretó los ojos cuando recibió un beso en la boca, sintiendo la lengua entrando en su interior húmedo, quiso morderla, pero su cuerpo seguía allí, temblando ante su toque. Un beso significaba que eso tenía amor... pero no, Eren está abusando de él. Aquello no era amor.

Aún así, los labios de Eren salvajemente implantaban un "te amo", uno desesperado... como sí fuera el último. Levi levantó el rostro en espasmos y un jadeo profundo cuando los dedos se deslizaron bajo su ropa interior, segundos después el cachorro había tomado la prominente erección húmeda y pegajosa en sus dedos mientras su índice acariciaba el glande al momento de masturbar.

–Mira... tu cuerpo me desea, tus caderas empujan hacia mi mano, quieres más... mi lindo gatito.–susurró divertido y nublado en lujuria viendo el cuerpo del contrario contraerse satisfactoriamente.

–¡Cá-llate!–gritó con fuerza.

–Mira como jadeas. Como respiras... eres tan mío, Rivaille...–

–M-Maldita sea...–tembló por las palabras, tembló porque su cuerpo se negaba y hacia del acto algo doloroso. El rostro del cachorro bajó desde su boca hasta su vientre.

La mirada de Rivaille a penas lo siguió tiritando por los espasmos que empezaban a cubrir su cuerpo.

Los dedos soltaron el falo grueso dejando la tarea de masturbarlo y presionarlo con los dedos, Levi dio un jadeo profundo y sonoro relajándose pensando que el perro había recapacitado, sin embargo, su espalda se arqueó para atrás con fuerza y bestialidad cuando siente un húmedo interior encerrando y chupando la punta de su miembro.

–N-No... no h-hagas eso...–gruñó en un gemido chillón.

Sucio... realmente sucio. Levi bajó las manos amarradas tratando de apartar la cabeza de esa zona y detener el insistente fluido de jadeos que empezó a botar por la caliente y húmeda lengua que chupaba y lamía cada gota de esperma que botaba. Apretó la boca, las piernas se estiraban y se cerraban y los dedos de sus pies se retorcían.

Aquello era una maldita tortura, se sentía jodidamente bien... Levi se daba asco, disfrutando esto... ser abusado. Su orgullo se resquebrajaba poco a poco, si eso seguía así terminaría odiando a su... a su Eren...

Las orejas del menor se agacharon cuando se concentró y dejó que el grueso miembro pasara hasta llegar a su garganta, Levi ya no podía más, las manos que sujetaban el cabello y la cabeza de Yeager estaban sobre su rostro teñido en carmesí, con los ojos vidriosos y la respiración alocada. Eren sintió el espasmo en su pareja y empezó a chupar dentro de su boca y lamer el borde, un temblor más y sintió como Levi se corría dejando su dulce esperma dentro de la boca del perro que se extasiaba de sobremanera con su esencia tan varonil y fuerte.

–Delicioso... Levi, sabes realmente bien...–el mayor no dijo nada, sólo apretó los labios mientras respiraba agitado y con impotencia.

El perro estaba totalmente nublado en deseo y en desesperación, Levi había dejado de pelar, dejando el cuerpo sofocado y al asecho de un monstruo. Levi quizás cerraría los ojos.

Levi pensó que si lo hacia, quizás podía imaginarse a su tierno y estúpido perro otra vez, pero las mordidas en su cuello y los dedos que bajaron hasta su ano abriéndolo le demostraron lo contrario. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, Eren sentía como sus dedos se apretaban en el interior rosado al bajar los pantalones, Levi realmente no quería hacerlo...

No quería hacerlo con él. Eren apretó los labios y metió el segundo con fuerza sin importar la presión en contra que hiciera el interior de Levi, el mayor gruñó y Eren soltó un suave sollozo, no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto... lo amaba, pero... estaba demostrándole que era un monstruo, presionó con más fuera sintiendo un leve quejido y un golpe fuerte de Levi con los codos, gruñó posesionándose sobre Rivaille y obligándole a quedarse quieto.

Tijereteó el interior y sacó los dedos para lamerlos y volverlos a untar en el estrecho ano, a pesar de que lo habían hecho una vez seguía pareciendo virgen y se apretaba con fuerza, el morbo de poder ver como el interior se contraía y líquido hacía pegajosa la entrada estaba haciendo de la dureza de Eren Yeager un dolor casi insoportable, quería metérsela dura y hasta adentro, escuchar sus jadeos, su nombre, su único nombre, sacó sus dedos y llevó las manos a las nalgas separándolas, Levi miró hacia abajo sonrojado y tambaleante cuando la lengua se inundó en su ano, pegajosa... corta pero suave, para ese momento por más que tratara de evitarlo todo su cuerpo delataba el agotamiento por las caricias y por el pre-sexo.

Su boca se abría en suspiros y gemidos cuando la lengua se apretaba en su interior y empujaba, poco a poco Eren fue reemplazando su lengua por sus dedos, el interior estaba totalmente dilatado, más seguía negándose a la entrada de los dedos de Eren, más cuando llegaron a ser tres.

–M-maldito bastardo… PARA… JO-DER, P-PARA…mnnhj ah ahhhhh…–volvía a gruñir con rabia mientras jadeaba.

–A pesar de lo que dices… pareces bastante feliz… aquí abajo…mira como entra, si no apretaras mis dedos entrarían sin ningún problema…–

–Su-Suéltame E-Eren…–gruñía con rabia, la quijada apretada y los ojos fieros contra el muchacho que seguía sonriendo sin reacción alguna.

–No… si lo hago, te irás. – replicó con la mirada desencajada y otra sonrisa mientras los dientes se encajaban en el blanquecino cuello de su amante.

Levi evitó que un grito saliera, la mordida había dolido, le había abierto parte de la piel dejando la marca de los dientes en su cuello mientras salían pequeños hilares del líquido carmín de la herida.–Si me voy, será mi puta decisión…–articuló manteniendo la convicción en su mirada.

–¡No te irás! ¡Levi eres mío, yo te amo, no deberías irte, no debería irme, deberíamos vivir juntos por siempre… así… así tiene que ser, maldita sea, lo hago porque te amo…porque te amo! –

–¡SI QUIERO HACER EL AMOR SERÁ MI PUTA DECISIÓN!–

–¿Levi?–el empresario se removió gruñendo mientras empujaba a Eren que estaba pasmado ante las palabras dichas, como si algo volviera a conectar dentro suyo.

El cuerpo de Eren se hizo suavemente a un lado, las manos seguían atadas mientras el mayor se colocaba arriba de la cadera del menor y le miraba con fiereza atípica de un simple y común hombre de negocios mientras su cuello aún sangraba a pesar de lo poco profundo del corte, el cachorro trató de incorporarse y Levi le dio un golpe con fuerza usando ambas manos en el golpe sobre el rostro, Eren botó un quejido mientras sus dientes con la presión del estacazo hicieron sangrar su boca.

–T-Tú m-maldito perro indisciplinado…–gruñó otra vez mientras bajaba suavemente la mirada con la cejas aún fruncidas y la respiración jadeante. –Si elijo amarte… sería mi puta decisión…–

–L-Levi…–susurró recobrando el color en sus ojos mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. –M-Mi Levi… mi Levi… perdón, perdón… perdón….yo… maldita sea, perdón…–lloraba con desesperación mientras sus orejas se agachaban.

–¿Los has entendido mocoso? –susurró suavizando la voz. –El maldito, desgraciado y doloroso amor es de dos…–

–Levi…–gimió otra vez buscando el perdón en la mirada del mayor, de alguna manera… éste parecía entenderle.

–Puedes hacerlo, Eren… puedes hacérmelo ahora… sólo ahora…–susurró acomodando sus nalgas sobre la erección del menor quien se estremeció ante el deseado toque. –Cuando los dos estamos de acuerdo… allí tienes derecho a decirme "te amo…"–

–Y… a hacer el amor…–susurró comprendiendo, el mayor apartó la vista y Eren lo vislumbró, agitó la cola y puso nuevamente a Levi debajo de su cuerpo.

Comprendió que aunque no lo pareciera… Levi era realmente humano, de él podría aprender, si algún día… tiene la oportunidad de volver y estar con él, está seguro, será una mejor persona y más que un humano a su lado, le robó un beso agitando alegre y juguetonamente la cola, desató las amarras y fue hasta la deliciosa boca profundizando su lengua en la cavidad que le recibió con algo de inseguridad al principio pero que poco a poco se deshacía ante su toque, lo mismo que pasó con las piernas que antes se cerraban ahora se abrían y se apegaban a las caderas del cachorro mostrándole el camino hacía su interior.

–Mngh…m-maldita sea…n-nunca me acostumbraré a esto…–se retorcía mientras la punta gruesa comenzaba adentrarse al músculo anillado, la cadera se echaba hacia atrás dudando el contacto y la espalda se arqueaba.

–Déjate hacer…–susurró juntando más las caderas tocando hasta el fondo con su miembro erecto, el cuerpo vibró y las piernas del mayor se enredaron a su cadera en un gruñido ronco y rasposo.

–L-Lo intento… mal-maldición…– gimió corto y luego profundo cuando las caderas comenzaron a moverse.

El movimiento se hacía cada vez más fuertes, los besos se repartían en las bocas buscando aliento desesperados, el interior de Levi había dejado de resistirse al movimiento fuerte y desesperado de las caderas de aquel perro, incluso abría un poco más las piernas y ayudaba con su cadera a que Yeager lo inundara por completo.

Sentía cada vez más corrientes eléctricas y de sus labios salían gemido tras gemido, se sentía tan duro mientras Eren lo embestía, su mano quiso ir a su miembro y tocarse, mas Eren lo detuvo y el empezó a tocarlo, ser consentido por el ano y por delante era un mar de placer que estaba acabando con la cordura del mayor.

–Allí, más fuerte… j-joder…–susurró abriendo un poco más las piernas dejando que el grueso falo entrara sin problemas hasta hacer que los testículos chocaran contra las nalgas.

–Levi… –se rió besando los labios del muchacho. –Nunca esperé que dijeras eso…–

–S-sólo c-cállate y métemela m-más ahh pr-profundo… uhhh… m-mierda, ahhh allí… oh j-joder… m-e…–

–Te encanta…–completó con una sonrisa. –M-Me ensancharé… L-Levi…–

–J-joder, n-no anudes…–

El mayor vociferó en una replica inútil, era demasiado tarde, templó con demencia cuando el miembro del menor se ensanchaba dentro de su cuerpo apretando con fuerza su postrata manteniendo el doloroso placer por lo que durara el anudamiento. Eren se balanceó un poco, la tenía demasiado grande en aquellos momentos para embestir con vehemencia.

–D-Duele… E-Eren…–

–Y-Ya… c-casi… Levi…–unos cuantos movimientos y el menor se corrió dejando una gran cantidad de semen espeso dentro del mayor quien gimió guturalmente mientras sentía los espasmos de su propio orgasmo apretando con más fuerza su interior haciendo que Eren se corriera hasta la última gota dentro de su ano.

Hubo un par de besos luego de eso y los cuerpos agotados al separarse, Eren podía hacerlo otra vez, unas cuatro veces más… pero Levi aún no soporta dos rondas, menos cuando anudan en él.

Eren sonrió, le besó los labios y le miró coqueto.

–Así que… hicimos el amor… ¿eh? –

–Puto violador…–

–¡Pero Levi, me dijiste que! –

–A callar, no hablo con violadores, a la mañana siguiente te daré una golpiza por la puta marca en mi cuello…–

–¡Levi! –lo movió, pero su bello durmiente seguía sin responder. –¡LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III! ¡NO TE VIOOOOOOOLEEEEE! –Gritó con fuerza.

Y allí sí respondió Levi dándole un codazo noqueador en la cara.

Maldición… los putos vecinos de seguro escucharon lo último, quizás inventara que tenía un gemelo malvado perdido y homosexual… si, seguro alguien le creería.

Alguien sin cerebro.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era la mañana siguiente, viernes, Levi fue maduro y no mató al perro en la mañana, después de todo, al final las cosas sucedieron como debían de pasar, con ellos dos entregándose a aquello, más él… ciertamente, Eren era un sucio y siempre estaba dispuesto para hacerle cochinadas. Sonrió un poco, aunque la risa y el humor de aquello costó que llegara a entenderlo cada parte de su ser.

Fue a la ducha tratando de sacar cualquier vestigio del candente sexo que había tenido, la marca en su cuello seguía allí tratando de cicatrizar, la tapó con un parche, ya encontraría una escusa decente, para todos… menos para la hija de su gran madre que era Hanji, ella de seguro se inventaría la historia más sucia, morboso y homoerótica de todos los tiempos censurada por muchos…y lo peor… es que estaría en lo cierto. Agradecía a los dioses el puto frío y la bufanda que podría usar ese día.

Bendita sea Higía, de seguro era uno de sus tantos milagros.

Se iría… pero algo lo inquietó, una puntada en el pecho extraña y dolorosa, incluso más que las que tenía por obvias razones su indefenso culo que gritaba por clemencia y quedarse a descansar hoy, pero no, el puto trabajo lo llama.

Levi se acerca, va hasta el muchacho que dormía placidamente con las orejas gachas, desordenado y ocupando gran parte de la cama, miró sus brazos, antes estaba cubierto por ellos, nunca esperó que un hombre mitad perro pudiera cautivarlo tanto, hasta… claramente en su mente, aceptaría que el tipo es atractivo.

–Bye bye, Eren…–susurró dejando un beso en su frente, ayer no lo habían discutido, pero Eren necesitaba otros modales, ya sabía que aquella era su naturaleza… hasta eso de rallar en la posesión de la pareja podía aceptarlo, pero una relación sana no se forjaría con esos ataques de ira del menor, menos con futuras violaciones, tenían que entenderse mutuamente y tener confianza el uno con el otro.

Mañana…o hoy en la tarde, empezaría una relación con Eren Yeager.

La puerta se cerró, el sonido de los autos pasando por debajo del enorme edificio y el ruido del hombre de abajo despertando ruidosamente con una música de los ochenta era todo el sonido que hubo por minutos enteros, Eren atrajo la almohada grande de cabecera, la blanca y perfumada a la esencia de su gato hasta su cara, dio una pequeña risilla, sutil y animada mientras la almohada recibía las cristalinas gotas que emanaban de los ojos del cachorro.

–Bye bye, amor…–

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

La muchacha estaba encabronada, realmente nadie quería acercarse a la muerte personificada, Mikasa podía matar con su simple mirada y hacerte desaparecer con un suspiro de cansancio, ahora mismo tenía que explicar la "misteriosa" muerte de un religioso inútil y porque estaba salpicada de su sangre hace unos días. Nada importó mucho para la muchacha, pero ya era un problema simplemente decir que lo mató, era claro que no sería condenada, de una u otra manera era valiosa… casi la perfección misma de aquella asquerosa compañía.

Cuando creía que ninguna noticia la alegraría, Mikel le llamó… Mikel le devolvió la sonrisa que le hacía falta hace mucho tiempo.

–Eren se comunicó conmigo, Mikasa…–susurró de manera monótona el chico a pesar de que la voz debía sonar más alegre y conmocionada según los cálculos de Ackerman y que, evidentemente, se trataba de uno de sus clones.

–¿Es… es en serio Mikel? –susurró consternada al no haber encontrado nada ella en sus dos días explorando la zona y el edificio. –¿Er-Eren… volverá con nosotros? –

–Sí Mikasa, aunque… no creo que sea lo mejor…–

–¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió con sospecha.

–Lo sabrás hoy al anochecer… cuando vuelva a nosotros. –susurró sin más apagando el rumbo de la conversación.

–¿Sabes que guardar secretos a una superiora es peligroso? –

–Sé que a mi superiora le importa más que cualquier otra cosa Eren Yeager, no dejaré que le pase nada, estará con nosotros, cualquier secreto que guarde es para conservar la integridad física y la estabilidad mental de Eren…–

–¿Esto involucra la inestabilidad mental de Eren? –susurró la muchacha con seriedad ante las últimas palabras descritas por el joven.

–Más bien… la inestabilidad… sentimental…–

–¿Qué demonios ocultas Mikel? –gruñó la muchacha.

–Él te dirá…–

Fueron las últimas palabras del muchacho antes de cortar. La pelinegra sospechaba que algo se le ocultaba, pero a una parte egoísta de ella no le importó con tal de que Eren volviera sano y salvo y la compañía tratara de eliminarlo.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi llegó mucho después del trabajo, había llegado bien entrada a noche comprando los pasajes hacia la playa, eran dos… uno para él y otro para Eren, su puto sueldo en esas vacaciones lujosas… pagándole el pasaje a un saco de pulgas para que fuera tratado como un puto rey, debió pedir servicio de perros para él, pero no, el maldito sentimentalismo se lo estaba comiendo vivo y tenía que sobrevivir, no quería volverse en un marica amanerado a ese ritmo.

Llamó a Eren para contarle la noticia, creyó que se alegraría y saltaría por horas sobre el colchón... lo llamó tanto, Levi supo cuando llevaba una hora buscando que Eren no estaba en la casa, que sólo estaba él allí, que estaba nuevamente solo como siempre, su rostro bajó decepcionado mientras algo se apretaba en su pecho, se supone que debería estar alegre de que por fin ese cachorro dejara de joderlo…

Se supone que debería de estarlo. Miró sobre la mesa… había una nota y una cajita extraña.

–¿Qué demonios? – susurró confundido mirando la nota y la cajita de cartón improvisada, estaba forrada con un papel de regalo que sobraba entre sus libros hace tiempo, era pequeña y parecía estar hecho por un chico de diez años.

La tomó entre sus manos y vio el interior…

Dos anillos, no de oro, no de plata, ni siquiera de latón, eran dos anillos hechos con ramas floridas, eran anillos hechos de flores, Levi abrió los ojos ante el mensaje de arriba de la cajita botando un quejido:

"_Levi… lo estoy haciendo… pidiéndote matrimonio, así que… ¿qué dices? ¿te casarías conmigo?"_

El corazón de Levi se contrajo, quiso gritar el nombre de Eren, pero su grito se ahogó en su pecho, no dejaba de perturbarlo esa extraña sensación de vacío, el mayor lo sabía pero no quiso aceptarlo… este era un maldito adiós, el más repentino y jodidamente doloroso de todos, pero, Levi era de esos que no se creían las cosas de una manera simple y sencilla, pensaba que Eren aparecería de debajo de la cama o de algún lugar como el armario gritando "sorpresa Levi… ¿verdad qué te ha encantado?"

Levi abrió la nota aparte, la que estaba sobre la cajita y no adentro, la caligrafía de Eren…

"_Querido Levi…_

_¿Qué te parece? ¡fue demasiado tarde, no me lo quitaste a tiempo! ¡no me quistaste la televisión a tiempo! por eso ahora estoy aquí, pidiéndote ridículamente tu mano en matrimonio como en esas películas malas que pasaban en el canal rojo, aquí estoy Levi, esperando a que me des el sí y podamos vivir eternamente feliz como en esos cuentos y películas del chico torpe buscando el amor de su vida… ¿crees que sea posible? ¡ojalá que sí! ¡lo he estado pidiendo mucho, mucho tiempo! ¡no importa cuanto duela, si me esfuerzo… encontraré el final feliz contigo!_

_Debiste quitarme el cable Levi, debiste hacerlo. Pero… siempre es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para nosotros… demasiado tarde para escuchar tu "sí, acepto", porque… mientras escribo esto, pienso que es así, que me dirás "acepto", y será un :vivieron felices por siempre._

_Nos vemos, Levi… te amo… y espero me ames también, ya sabes, como tú lo dijiste, esta es cosa de dos._

_Por mientras, diré mi parte: _

_Acepto a mi gruñón Levi Love… para amarlo y protegerlo, en los golpes y en la enfermedad, con diario del mal o sin diario, … con besos y amor, estando aquí… o no, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y luego vendrá el tipo raro vestido de blanco que dirá: pueda besar a la novia. Así que prepárate amor…_

_¡Espérame Levi, ya iré a besarte!"_

Levi sonrió de manera amarga apretando el papel entre sus manos, más la fuerza que ejercía en su mandíbula demostraba el verdadero estado de animo que lo inundaba, tomó uno de los anillos y lo puso en su dedo, ahora, sólo tenía que esperar a que ese idiota viniera por el suyo… sólo esperar, esperar por siempre.

–Quizás…quizás acepto, idiota. –

**N.A:** FIN (?), ok no… espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo, cualquier sentimiento, comentario o sugerencia déjenlo en un lindo comentario, siempre los leo todos ;3333

Hasta otro día, y mucho Ereri en sus vidas.


	10. Extrañando tu recuerdo

Ya no sé cómo disculparme, pero deben entender, no tengo computador y para subir tengo que permanecer despierta hasta las tres de la mañana para que se me conceda un computador y últimamente no he podido, sin embargo hoy alguien se apiadó de mi alma, así que podré subir :3333 espero que les guste como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

**Extrañando tu recuerdo.**

Era el último día para Eren allí, la tarde se hizo más rápida que de costumbre, el tiempo siempre vuela cuando uno es feliz. Repasó con los ojos entrecerrados los lugares de ese departamento que le había llenado de tantas alegrías, sonrisas, besos, quién sabe, quizás, algún día, tal vez en otra vida, los dos podrían vivir en una pequeña casa no tan extraña y compleja como esa, una más calida, los dos juntitos… y todo estaría tan limpio, Levi lo mantendría así.

Levi es limpio, extremadamente limpio, puro...

Levi es amargado, Levi tiene un carácter difícil, Levi se lava todas las mañana y en la tarde se da una pequeña ducha que no dura más de cinco minutos. Su Levi es perfeccionista, pequeño y adorable. Llega de mal humor en la noche, más si tiene horas extras que serán muy bien pagadas pero no por eso menos explotadoras.

El mayor dice odiar los besos, pero cuando se le toma de la nuca y se le deposita uno con extrema ternura y devoción su corazón se acelera a un ritmo precipitado, su cuerpo tiembla, se encoje aún más pequeño de lo que es y desvía la mirada.

Para Eren, Levi se convirtió en su mundo. Esos pequeños gestos era todo lo que necesitaba para poder respirar día a día.

Arregló la cajita, se sintió un gran artista, el mejor de todo el mundo, sonrió, vaya obra de arte ¿verdad? ¡y pensar que lo hizo sin robar! bueno, sólo robó un par de flores.

Rió y rió mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus verdosos ojos. De seguro Levi sonríe cuando lo vea, quizás le sacara una sonrisa, pequeña, como él, pero será esa risa sería la que le dará la energía para mantenerse en pie por lo que le quede de camino por recorrer en esta vida. Sintió como el reloj sonaba, sólo le quedaba la carta, lo último que le escribiría, su ortografía no era perfecta, jamás lo fue, no estudió demasiado, sus trabajos eran más físicos por así decirlo, pero por Levi… lo haría, por hacerlo feliz y para protegerlo de todos.

–¿Te casarías conmigo, verdad? aunque sea así... un monstruo, quiero creer que me aceptarías...–

_"Como en esas locas y fantasiosas películas, como esos cuentos Disney amor, Levi... amor, tú te casarás conmigo, me dirás que sí, te tomaré la mano y tendremos esa luna de miel que tanto se menciona de allá para acá, será en un lugar limpio, no te preocupes por eso. Y tú podrás romperme el corazón, sé que no lo harías..._

_Y... ¿sabes? no puedo ser tan fuerte como pensé que sería. No quiero esto... no quiero._

_Maldita sea, duele. Levi... duele, quiero quedarme y ser tu esposo por todo lo que me reste de vida, quiero besarte y hacerte el amor noche tras noche. Quiero que me saques a conocer el mundo, a compartir helados...sólo los dos._

_Y decirte adiós duele tanto... que no puedo soportarlo…_

_Ojalá pudiera quedarme... ojalá...ojalá pudiera decirte "hasta luego" en vez de este hasta siempre, yo..."_

Eren se detuvo con fuerza, arrugó la carta que escribía. No, sus últimas palabras no podían ser así, debía hacerle creer al mayor que esto no era un adiós. Tenía que aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que nunca llegó a ser, tenía que decirle adiós y esperar... Esperar un reencuentro que jamás llegara. Sonrió contra el tiempo y escribió nuevamente la carta.

"Querido Levi...

¿Qué te parece? ¡fue demasiado tarde, no me lo quitaste a tiempo!..."

Comenzó a escribir lo que pudo hasta sentir el timbre a aquella hora, era imposible que fuera el mayor, seguramente Mikel le estaba diciendo que ya era hora. Tomó una pequeña prenda del mayor, quizás no la extrañara tanto...

Besó la carta y acarició los anillos con los dedos.

–Algún día Levi...nos volveremos a ver. –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era la tarde del jueves, ya todos estaban por marcharse, incluso el agonizante Levi que estaba apunto de irse arrastrando, pero claro que su orgullo no permitiría algo como así. Se mordió los labios cuando a la salida algo más diabólico que Hanji le esperaba, Irvin, no podría ser tan cabrón de traerle más papeleo justo cuando lo ve ordenando para largarse de la casa, al menos sólo le quedaba un día más de esa incesante tortura.

Chistó un reclamo, lo único que quería era llegar a echarse a la cama y quizás meditar por última vez su apuesta de alto riesgo, esa donde viajaría con un perro… ¿qué le estaba llevando a hacer tan loca expedición con algo que si quiera conoce el origen? no lo sabía, y jamás aceptaría algo tan cursi, empalagoso y azucarado bob esponja como que era gracias a lo que estaba sintiendo hacia su mascota.

Maldita sea, cada vez que medita sobre ello se siente cada vez más zoofilico, hasta en un grado pequeño, le agradaban esas orejitas y esa cola agitándose alegremente cuando ambos se encuentran, casi todo, menos esa entupida y pegajosa lengua acariciando su rostro, quizás un poco su cuello, pero su cara baboseada era un asco.

Volvió a mirar a Irvin sumido en sus pensamientos.

–Lanza. –botó con desgano. –¿De qué quieras hablar? –

–De ti.–susurró el rubio con una mirada de soslayo, la manera en la que su jefe se acercaba empezó a poner ciertamente alerta a Levi, quien sin embargo dejó pasar un poco el extraño comportamiento por tratarse de él, de Irvin, de una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba y que le debía a pesar de lo que quisiera aceptar, bastantes favores.

El hombre se acercó con completa calma, en tanto, Rivaille se sentía como un gato enjaulado, suspiró recordando al muchacho con ese estúpido apodo que solía ponerle. "Gato".

Algo le hacía pensar que esto era más que un papeleo, cuando la mano del contrario fue con sensualidad a tomar su mentón con las suaves yemas de sus dedos. Fino... el tacto era fino y codicioso, más de lo que al empresario le hubiera gustado que fuera, los ojos azulinos le atraparon por unos segundos en una danza de susurros que sólo ellos entenderían.

Y fue cuando pasó, sin poder evitarlo ni pensar. Levi gruñó cuando una mano se posó en su cadera y los labios contrarios se posaron en los suyos usando el grande e imponente porte que tenía el contrario. Este se agachaba, la diferencia de alturas era un tanto incómoda. El empresario reaccionó segundos después, reaccionó al imaginar una linda y coqueta sonrisa y un muchacho de cabellos chocolate esperando por él en casa, esperando por siempre allí, agitando la cola y preparando un salto para atacarlo indefenso.

La imagen le oprimió el corazón, se sintió sucio besando labios que no fueran los de su muchacho, con un sonrojo que no era proveniente gracias a Smith se dio cuenta.

Se sentía propiedad de Eren Yeager.

–¿Qué haces puto cerdo? –lo apartó con fuerza y con la voz ronca en enfado. –¿Estás planeando que deje la empresa? ¿este es tu plan de despido? me parece que te superaste. Es un asco...–

–No.–entonó con seriedad. –Rivaille, me gustas.–Levi se tensó cuando su nombre y no su apodo escaparon de esos labios.

–Irvin...–susurró en un deje de nostalgia, mas sus ojos no cedieron en lo absoluto.

–¿Tienes a alguien especial, Levi? ¿o te da miedo empezar algo conmigo?–le encaró con fuerza, sin dar su brazo a torcer por la cólera del contrario.

–No te creas la gran cosa, Smith.–susurró con sorna el empleado de aquel poderoso inversionista .

–¿Qué es Levi? tus ojos muestran algo más... ¿es el chico... el chico de la otra vez, no?–

Levi bajó los ojos por unos segundos, parecieron horas para ambos, pero era necesario dejar las cosas en claro entre ambos.

–Ha sido divertido...–susurró Levi al fin. –Estar con él ha sido... realmente divertido...–una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, suave, ronca. Irvin retrocedió al ver la veracidad de esa sonrisa que se esfumó como llegó para mirarle con seriedad y resentimiento.

–¿Es así, Levi?–

–Vamos a viajar juntos... ¿te lo puedes creer? un mocoso... impetuoso y sucio...–suspiró para remarcar lo que seguía. –Realmente sucio...conmigo, gastando mi aire, mi hermoso aire. Bueno, creo que yo... le daré una oportunidad, lo haré el viernes con los estúpidos pasajes, no es que tenga un ego muy alto, pero sé que no se negaría de ninguna manera.–

–Parece un cachorrito a tu lado.–sonrió el hombre llevando la mano a los cabellos del empresario revolviéndolos.

–¿Qué demonios?–exclamó por el atrevimiento que tenía el rubio después de tratar de robarle un beso.

–Sé feliz.–

–Oh dios no, no tú con una frase de telenovela.–sonrió con sospecha mirando al hombre.

Tenía derecho a sospechar después de lo que hizo.

–Vamos, antes de que te estampe en la pared y te llene de besos. Ve con él, Levi.– otra vez sonrió el mayor empujando un poco del hombro al pequeño hombre.

–Idiota.–aseveró con fuerza.–La vejez te pone cursi, si me vuelves a tocar...–

–No lo haré, pero te prometo que si veo que ese chico te está haciendo infeliz, no dudaré en volverlo a intentar.–

–Tonterías...–chistó los labios. –No olvidaré esto Smith, si quieres que ponga mi limpio culo otra vez por esta oficina tendrás que darme un gran aumento. –sentenció mientras daba media vuelta en posición contraria a la de su jefe.

–Avaricioso como siempre Levi, considéralo un hecho.

Se alejó sin palabra alguna más de Irvin mientras bajaba la mirada, lo único que le devolvió aquella oculta sonrisa a sus inexpresivos labios fue el sonido tan familiar de sus pies tocando el ascensor minutos más tarde cuando llegó a su edificio, el paso pequeño que lo separaba de su hogar le apretó un poco el pecho.

Su simple hogar…donde al fin, alguien lo estaba esperando.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era viernes en la noche, Eren pensó que lo más probable era que Levi ya arribó en casa. Afiló su mirada entrando a la organización, miradas críticas y cínicas le rodeaban, excepto una en el centro del tumulto asqueroso de seres vendidos, una que se veía ansiosa pero conservaba la calma.

"Mikasa" pensó el muchacho. Aquella chica amiga de su infancia, esa mujer era de las pocas que se alegraba de ver entre ese grupo de bestias controladas como simples cachorros. Rió, él también lo era, estaba atado de manos, le arrebatarían algo sumamente especial si se atrevía a desobedecer las reglas. Algo que ama...

Alguien por quien prometió volver un día de estos. Respiró y sintió como la nostalgia de lo efímero se agolpaba en él, quizás mañana estarían saliendo para ir a la playa si fueran dos chicos normales enamorados. Pero no, tenía que ser un maldito monstruo.

–Eren...–cuando el nombrado se posó cerca de la muchacha de cabellos azabache a esta se le hizo imposible contenerse, no tardó en abalanzarse y rodear con sus brazos a lo que consideraba su única familia.

–Mikasa... estoy en casa.–las palabras salieron vacías, muertas, ahora tenía otro concepto de hogar, y por mucho que apreciara a sus compañeros, a Mikasa... no se sentía totalmente sereno allí.

Nadie movía su corazón como lo hacía Levi.

La muchacha se separó y le miró solemnemente. Algo estaba extraño en él, sus ojos estaban más apagados de lo normal, filosos. Y por la apariencia de su cuerpo estuvo en un lugar donde no le faltaba nada, no tardó mucho en pensar que estuvo con alguien, o se había apoderado de la morada de alguien, quizás matándolo o comiéndoselo para no dejar rastro que suele ser lo más factible.

–No te ves muy feliz... ¿sucedió algo?–

–¿Estás en alguna misión? quiero matar...–susurró sin más, seco y muerto.

–Eren.–palideció la muchacha preocupada.

–¿Qué misión de alto riesgo hay ahora?–continuó el muchacho como si la súplica de la muchacha al decir su nombre no hubiera sido nada.

–La mía.–soltó, si quería matar y meterse en algo peligroso, quería estar allí para poder protegerle.

–Bien... a todo esto ¿Mikel? él es tu...–

–Mi clon...–

–Me habló de...–

–Es un tema triste. –interrumpió la muchacha. – Sí... los recuerdos que tiene son los míos. Incluso se le dio la necesidad de usar también una bufanda, cree por sobre todas las cosas que tiene lazos contigo. Trataron de hacerlo perfecto y dejarlo como un cascarón sin recuerdos, fue imposible, se mantuvieron algunos...–

–Me recordó a ti, pero no eras tú, parecía conocerme tanto... ahora se la respuesta. De todas maneras es un buen chico... ¿dónde está él ahora?–

–En el distrito en el que se te estaba buscando, una misión fácil. Debe asesinar a un humano, sólo uno mas de esos frágiles seres...–

–En el mismo distrito que...–los ojos del canino se iluminaron con intensidad. Abrió y cerró la boca manteniéndola tensa.

El golpe a la realidad que le daría la muchacha sería muy duro.

–No puedes ir, Eren...–le dictó la muchacha con la mayor rudeza con la que podía tratar a su casi hermano. –Si vuelves a ese distrito en el que te viste incomunicado ya no tendrás otra oportunidad o compasión, entre toda la organización te mataremos o serás sólo un felino más a la gran lista, tu cabeza será quemada cuando se separe de tu carne… o te comerán, ya sabes el proceso de nosotros… no es fácil hacernos desaparecer. –

Eren volvió a bajar la vista apretando los puños con intensa rabia.

–Comprendo…–susurró desganado. –Sin embargo… ¿tienes el número de Mikel? –

–Seguro…–

–Muchas gracias Mikasa. –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

–Cuenta la leyenda…–susurraba la castaña de manera trágica sobre la oscuridad de la casa. –Que a Irvin Macho Smith lo rechazaron por primera vez en su vida…–hizo efecto de rayos, truenos y un buuuuuu~ danzante.

–Oh dios Hanji, no…–susurró el hombre masculinamente bajo la cobija blanca, todo un semental pasando los cinco días después de su rechazo.

Excelente la idea de pasar una noche de películas con Hanji, excelente idea después de ser rechazado y superado por un adolescente que quizás ni le apuntaba bien al agujero de Levi. Excelente jefe que resulta ser, estas vacaciones serían tormentosas a este ritmo, y se supone que la castaña debería estar apoyándolo, o quizás es una extraña forma de hacerlo en Hanjilandia, lugar donde hay más tasas de muertes de Levicientos y Irvimanes.

Oh dios, Irvin respiró con calma, hasta estaba pensando incoherencias, se estaba yendo al lado oscuro, necesitaba algo de trabajo.

–No ponga esa cara jefe…–susurró la muchacha. –¡El amor llegará a su vida algún día! usted es bastante guapo para que ningún trasero sensual y sexy caiga en su vida. –

–Hanji…–

–No diga más jefe…–Irvin abrió los ojos cuando la muchacha se arrojó a él mientras parecía llorar melodramáticamente en su hombro. –Sé que no habrá ningún trasero tan pequeño como ese…–

–Hanji…–

–¡SE QUE NO HABRÁ TRASERO MÁS REBELDE QUE ESE! –

–Hanji…la verdad no me estás apoyando mucho…–

–¡Pero entienda, él quiere ser feliz con otro penesito por allí, quiere ser libre y ser follado por otro en los prados indecentes y sucios de una cama con un incesante rechinar! –

Irvin sólo suspiró y se llevó la mano derecha sobre sus sienes, veía a medias a una chica de cabellos largos gritar en la pantalla, hasta la película se estaba yendo a la mierda…Y aunque pareciera increíble, de una u otra forma, funcionaba. Que Hanji estuviera allí jodiéndolo con su cuento del "culo enamorado" raramente lo alegraba, quizás ya se estaba chiflado como la chica, esto es contagioso.

–¿Te quedarías hoy aquí, Hanji? –

–Jefe y empleada… sueña sospechoso señor Irvin, demasiado indecente para una señorita como yo. –

–Lo tomaré como un sí…–sonrió el rubio hombre deslizando sus cabellos hacia atrás y revolviendo el cabello de la revoltosa muchacha.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Suspendió el viaje, se fue literalmente a la mierda, no le importó cancelar y perder parte del dinero, no le importó nada. Sólo le importó que él no llegara para poder regañarlo, para sacarle en cara que por su puta culpa y su "escape" casual lo ha dejado con varias cifras menos a su reluciente cuenta corriente. Hanji le había llamado, trató de sonar normal, pero se vio frustrado totalmente, sonaba como la mierda, más cansado que en toda su vida, como si de pronto hubiera cumplido los cincuenta de golpe, edad de la que estaba bastante lejos.

Aún tenía el anillo que empezaba a romperse en sus dedos, estaba sucio, pero no importaba, era especial, era único, se lo había dado él… y el otro está en la caja, esperando a que Eren vuelva.

El timbre sonó, algo en el pecho del amargado empresario se removió, nadie lo venía a ver a excepción de Hanji que hoy día estaría consolando las penas y dolencias de su jefe para analizarlo vil y despiadadamente, lo que significaba… que quizás.

Se levantó mirando con ansiedad la puerta de su casa.

Quizás…él… había vuelto. Lo mataría, lo mataría.

Caminó acariciando el pomo de la puerta.

Lo mataría por hacerlo esperar por primera vez en su vida por alguien. Pero no, no vio a ese chico de calidos ojos verdes al abrir la puerta, sin embargo encontró uno de los mayores vínculos a él.

–Tú… supondré que esas orejas no son sólo un disfraz. –susurró mirando al muchacho alto en frente suyo.

Ese mismo con el que se había encontrado hace tanto tiempo atrás, los ojos que casi no mostraban expresión alguna bajaron hasta llegar a la altura del mayor, Levi estuvo que le pateaba las bolas por la gran exageración que hizo el muchacho quizá inconcientemente para hablarle a su "altura". Levi se cruzó de brazos, no debía desesperarse y ahorcarlo, tenía que ver si tenía alguna información de Eren.

–¿Me dejarías pasar? creo que tengo algo importante que decirte. –

–No dejo entrar a extraños a casa…–Levi puso un brazo sobre el marco y el contrario le miró atónito sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

–Me llamo Mikel… ¿ahora sí puedo entrar? –Levi meditó unos segundo si estaba hablando enserio.

Observó su expresión, joder… sí lo decía en serio.

–¡Claro Mikel, amor, amigo del alma! ¿cómo no dejarte pasar? oh estos segundos han sido los mejores de nuestra vida… ¿no lo crees? me estoy poniendo viejo, ya suspiro con nostalgia por esa puta vez en que tocaste el timbre. –ironizó el azabache de mala gana mientras los parpados del canino se cerraban suavemente otra vez sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

–¿Me estás tratando de decir algo? –

Levi se palmeó la cara, este sujeto era increíble.

–Estás medio limpio, pasa… pero no te sientes en ninguna parte, la silla de madera quizás. –

–Muchas gracias…–

–¿Vienes a hablarme de él? ¿dónde está? ¿por qué no viene? ¿qué demonios eres tú de él?–Levi fue directo al grano, sin siquiera ponerle anestesia a la herida, quería respuestas y las quería ya, quizás se estaba precipitando y estaba alejándose de Eren por sus osadas palabras, pero simplemente no podía controlarse cuando se trataba ahora de él.

El muchacho alzó la vista y tomó asiento en la silla que le destinó Levi, éste se sentó en un sillón contrario mirando seriamente a ese tal Mikel.

–¿Por donde empezar? Eren me ordenó contarte gran parte de todo…–susurró el muchacho afilando sus ojos, Levi le devolvió la mirada con aquella misma intensidad. –Quizás, explicándote un poco cómo funcionamos nosotros. –Hizo una pausa, Levi le asintió para que continuara. Todo ocurría tan rápido, nunca pensó que aquel día sabría la verdad. –Nosotros somos… incluyendo a Eren, "un error necesario". Hace muchos años, la gente idealizaba todo, querían la perfección, tanto en la tecnología como en la salud… ¿pero cual es el objetivo más ambicioso del hombre? permanecer… no irse, no desaparecer con el tiempo, pasar a la historia o ser parte de ella…–

–Ser eterno. –completó Levi cruzando las piernas haciendo de esa habladuría un tema corto y tajante.

–Exacto…–asintió Ackerman mientras tomaba con fuerza la bufanda que se enrollaba en su cuello. –Se hicieron experimentos, terribles experimentos sustentados por empresas privadas, pequeños grupos sabían de esto, no importa que estos experimentos involucraran criaturas vivas… siempre el "fin justifica los medios". –

–Esa es una maldita tontería…–apretó los dientes con fuerza, el muchacho le volvió a asentir.

–Como iba diciendo, se experimentó con animales, los más pequeños primeramente, ratas, conejillos de indias, pero eran muy frágiles para soportar esa carga genética que mutaría su cuerpo, decidieron intentarlo… con gatos, con perros. El proyecto marchaba bien, se acercaba a lo que quería el hombre, inmunidad… uno podía cortar de cuajo la pierna de un gato o un perro, aún dolía, pero se regeneraba… sin embargo, un científico, uno sólo en especifico, rompió el marco de prueba y decidió ir más allá, necesitaban humanos, secuestrados, no importa cómo, pero los necesitaban. Sin embargo, alguien robó las muestras para inyectar, su nombre era Grisha Yeager. –

–Eren…–susurró el mayor abriendo los ojos identificando sin dudar el apellido tan nostálgico y familiar.

–Efectivamente, nadie supo qué pasó… pero dicen que el primero en mutarse y con quien ocurrió el experimento fue con Eren Yeager, sin embargo, como el resto de nosotros, fue creado a partir de un agente biológico que debería afectar a animales como a gato y perros, no humanos. –

–¿Esa es la razón por la que ustedes tienen colas y…? –se vio interrumpido a media oración por la ágil voz del muchacho.

–Es una teoría, los recuerdos se vuelven difusos en el tiempo anterior y posterior a cinco días antes y después de ser mutados genéticamente. Los más estables de nosotros, somos llevados a una organización, los inestables, son eliminados. Por una razón desconocida, los perros somos obedientes, servimos a los "amos", en cambio, los felinos se vuelven asesinos y se guían mayormente por instintos, pierden humanidad, son un peligro… y nos reclutan a nosotros mismos para acabar con ellos. Hay pocas formas de matarnos, podemos comernos entre si o cortarles la cabeza y quemar los restos.

–Suena repugnante. –soltó el mayor tratando de mantener la calma ante tan disparatada historia. Pero algo le decía que esa rareza sentada en la silla de su living no tenía porqué mentirle.

–Eren quiere estar a tu lado, sin embargo, se le está prohibido, sólo por conocernos deberías dejar de existir. En fin, pienso que este tema te aburrió, yo tengo una misión aquí… así que te entregaré mensajes de él e informes mientras dure mi misión aquí, trataré de alargarla para la comunicación de los dos... –

–¿Y qué mierda quiere decirme?– ¿qué mierda hace que no viene y se lo dice él? pudo haber escuchado toda esa historia, pero aún quería egoístamente a su idiota al lado suyo, es un maldito… por tomar sus sentimientos de esa manera y luego tener que marcharse, siempre supo que tendría que irse y le hizo todas esas cosas.

Era un bastardo… un bastardo que quizás… ama.

Mikel en tanto, se acercó a él parándose de la silla de madera en la que estaba, se agachó suavemente humillando de nuevo al pequeño hombre que yacía sentado, una de las finas manos de Ackerman tomaron su mentón elevándolo un poco, la mirada era seria y las palabras al fin salieron de esos fríos e inexpresivos labios.

–"Te amo… y te extraño demasiado Levi, mi querido esposo…"–susurró Mikel en la cita de los labios de Eren bajando un poco la vista y apartando la mano de aquella piel de porcelana.

El pecho de Levi dolió ante aquellas palabras, dolió demasiado y miró con desesperación su anillo incrustado en su dedo para saber que lo que había vivido era real. No quería un mensajero, quería que él mismo viniera a susurrarle tan dulces y empalagosas palabras, quería patearlo, dejarlo sin comer por una semana, seguir pateándolo y luego rodearlo con sus brazos para expresarle lo que ha dolido, lo que lo ha extrañado.

Y fue cuando lo decidió… él sería un simple y débil humano, pero recuperaría a su Eren.

–Tengo algo que responderle, escucha bien esto, Mikel… y no dejes que nadie más lo escuche que no sea él. –

**N.A: **Fin del capítulo, les dejo hasta aquí. Espero poder terminar la historia y no dejarla a medias, al menos me lo he propuesto conmigo misma, pero siempre termino dejando algunas a la deriva, espero que no ocurra lo mismo con esta… cualquier comentario, crítica o amenaza dejenla en forma de reviews, recuerden que cada uno de ellos me hace seguir a delante como escritora :333

Nos vemos pronto (?) :33333


End file.
